Unfinished Business
by Blue2B
Summary: "WALLY STOP!" She started shaking. The blonde stood above her. The knife shaking in his hands. "Please..." She whispered. The knife came down... the room went silent. "Kuki?" "Kuki are you okay?" "KUKI?" (Sequel to Operation: K.N.D)
1. Chapter 1

SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Joshua rode his tricycle down the street. He stopped suddenly and looked up...there it was. This was the house with a HUGE tree on top of it...Joshua passed it every day when he had went riding on his tricycle down the street. His Mommy said it was haunted and that he should NEVER go near it...so he didn't. He was just about to continue his joyful riding adventure when he was stopped.

"A little boy used to live here." Joshua turned to see a teenager.

"Really?" Joshua asked. All 5 year olds were curious, there's nothing wrong withbeing curious.

"Yup." Came the simple reply. "His name was Nigel Uno...he was 10."

"Wow, that's a buhmillion years older than me." Joshua said stupidly.

"Yup." The teen responded. "Have you ever heard of the Kids Next Door?" The teen asked, crouching down next to Joshua, who grew cautious. His mother taught him about stranger danger. This teen did not see trustworthy, especially with that wierd smile on his face.

"N-No." Joshua failing at hiding his fear.

"Well, it was a job for kids." The teen said.

"KIDS?" Joshua said, not believing it one bit.

"Kids." The boy repeated. "All kids, all ages." It grew silent and the boy stared a Joshua.

"Well What happened?" Joshua broke the silence. The teen was silent.

"Well one little boy..." The teen's hands formed into fist and Joshua could hear the teen's knuckles crack loudly. "He went crazy..." The teen stood up, still looking at Joshua. "And he killed everybody..."

"E-Everyone?" Joshua asked in disbelief. The teen nodded slowly.

"Wh-What happened to him? Did Mr. Police officer take him to jail?" Joshua was very curious and eager to know what happened...

"Nope." The teen said. He stooped down again next to Joshua.

"Well what?" Joshua asked.

"He got away...the cops never found him..." Joshua shivered.

"Do you know where he is now?" Joshua kept his voice down to a whisper, suddenly nervous the killer would hear.

"Yeah." The teen said.

"Where?" Joshua leaned so close to the teen that he toppled off of his tricycle and on to the sidewalk. He groaned in pain at his scratched knee. He looked up to the teen boy, who stared down at him.

"Right here." Is all Joshua heard before everything went black.

* * *

~2 Days Later~

* * *

"In other news," The blonde reporter on the television set said. "Have YOU seen Joshua Nickles?" She said. "The 5-year-old has been reported missing after a quick run on his tricycle down the street." She walked over and touch a screen and a picture of the little boy appeared. "His tricycle," Another touch revealed a broken tricycle. "Was found in piece down the street in a dumpster." She explained. "There were no fingerprints, no signs of struggle, and no blood." She said. "What kind of person would've done this?" The blonde said. "Back to you Wendy."

ZIP!

Kuki watched the screen fade off.

"You shouldn't be watching stuff like that." Her dad walked in.

"But-."

"Kuki." He warned. She fell silent.

"You KNOW who did it" She said a last.

"Nigel Uno is in juvenile detention Center." Her father said. "He not come to get you." Her dad said. "He not even know where you go after incident." Kuki hated her dad's screwed up grammer and English.

"Yeah...HE is." Kuki muttered...Nigel HAD been sent to JDC, but it didn't stop deatsh from happening...maybe it was because Nigel was NEVER behind the deaths...and Kuki KNEW it...

But why didn't she tell?

* * *

**_AN- There aren't going to be a lot of Aouthor Notes in this story unless I have to tell you guys something VERY important or unless I'm working on my back handspring...ALSO: I was looking through some reviews and GUESS WHAT I FOUND!?_**

Dear looneymania,

I DO have a Youtube account. How ironic that you asked. I'm under the user ILuvGymnastics222. Or a faster way to find my vids are 

Google: Stretching Of Boredom My Sob Story

Youtube Search: ILuvGymnastis222

The picture is of a black background with rainbow lettrers that say 'ILuvGymnastics'

-Jade (Blue2b) 

*v* ^v^ ~v~ !v! (new icon)


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE

Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean so much! *v*

Thanks for the follows too! ^v^

Thanks fo Favoriting! (OMG, its favored!) ^-^

NEW (VERY IMPORTANT) POLL ~-~

* * *

"10 children have recently gone missing in only ONE week." The blonde reporter said. "The most recent was yesterday...there are no signs of death nor is there any evidence. It's clear that these children have been kidnapped."

Nigel winced as the blonde woman said the word...

He hasn't heard it in so long.

So long since the kidnappings...

* * *

**_Nigel kicked out the screen of the vent and dove into the grass. Numbuh 362 rolled off of his back and landed beside him. He looked over and through a hold in the picket fence he could see police officers rushing inside the building. They had guns..._**

**_Real guns..._**

**_Nigel was tired. He lazily reached over and grabbed the unconscious Rachel, dragging her to his chest. He looked over again and saw a stretcher come rushing out of the school. Nigel's eyes widened..._**

**_Kuki._**

**_He looked up and saw a small object flying at a very fast pace into the sky..._**

**_Wally._**

**_"Ugh..." Nigel groaned and looked down at Rachel. "I'm sorry." He said softly, kissing her forehead, then picking himself up, he rushed into the night._**

**_Multiple branches hit him as he rushed through the thick forest, not positive how far the school was behind him. He was positive of one thing though...he had to get away, something he was good at. He suddenly came out on a cliff and looked down. He saw very far down until everything went into a thick fog..._**

**_Suddenly, very faintly Nigel could hear police dogs...barking...coming closer. his eyes widened...how did they manage to track his scent? He took one last look behind him before diving over the cliff into the thick fog. He made his body straight ad flipped so his feet were first, then as he got faster and faster...he clicked his shoes together. (Dorthy lol)_**

**_Fire roared from his shoes. He flew up towards the sky very quickly...he knew he had to get to moon base...before Wally got there...unlss the blonde already had._**

**_Yes, Nigel was the boss...this WHOLE time...he was just good at hiding it. He had to stop Wally now...Wally had lost it...he was obsessed with power...somethign about being the 'strongest'...and the 'toughest'._**

**_Nigel landed on the moon. He could see the moon base clearly and he started walking across the surface...he was so close._**

* * *

"Uno!" A deep mumble came. Nigel looked up. "You have a phone call." Nigel excitedly stood and reached for the phone. He was shocked at who it was.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay Kuki." He said calmly.

"You heard haven't you?" She asked.

"I have." He said.

"5 years." Kuki mumbled. "5 freaking years he goes missing and now he's back." Kuki said. "He's 15!" She shouted like a crazed person.

"Kuki, we're all 15." Nigel reminded her.

"I'm scared." Kuki said. "What if he comes for me?"

"He won't."

"WHAT IF!?" Kuki yelled.

"Kuki, if he comes-."

"Times up." The guard said, pressing a button. A loud beep was heard.

"Kuki?" Nigel called. "Kuki?" He sighed, putting the phone down. "Thanks!" He called sarcastically. "Ass." He muttered. He sat on his bed...in his cell... What if Wally DID come to get Kuki? It was her he's after anyway...He just doesn't know where she was...

* * *

**_Wally burst through the wood covered window and rolled along the floor. The classroom still had the corpse in it. Wally smirked, then coughed as the stench met his nose. He pushed the dead body away from the door and entered the hallway. He made footprints along the dust-covered ground. He went to the stairwell and walked down. He entered the cafeteria._**

**_He walked across and open the freezer. He walked to the back and moved a huge pack of ice, then saw the hidden panel and kicked it in. The wall slid and Wally smirked as he had used his shortcut to the basement. He walked down it and turned to a door._**

**_Frowning, he realized it was opened. He angrily kicked it open an realized the room was empty...Kuki was gone...her blood was sill there though. He slowly walked up to the ground and dropped to his hands and knees. He lowered his head and sniffed the liquid._**

**_It smelled of Kuki..._**

**_Wally LICKED it..._**

**_"So THAT'S how her blood taste." Wally said in a twisted way... "I wonder how her HEART taste." He spat. "It's the only way I'll EVER get her heart...killing her and tearing it out of her lifeless body!" He yelled, his hands formed fists. "She never even loved me..." He muttered. "Acting so oblivious to my affection and care for her..." He screamed. _**

**_"'Do you like-like me?'" He mimicked her voice. "Cruddy Sheila!" He screamed. He stood and exited the room. He walked down the hall noticing the end of the hall was burnt...oh yeah. Wally turned to see a black room, covering in ash. In the middle was the unrecognizable body of Numbuh 439. Wally shuddered...damn he was heartless. He walked over and noticed both body bags were empty._**

**_"Aw!" He whined. "Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 were supposed to cook like hot pockets in those." He muttered, kicking Numbuh 439 burnt head. He looked over and noticed the missing grate and smirked. "Of course boss would find a way to escape." He looked at Numbuh 439 one last time before exiting the room. He HAD to find Kuki..._**

* * *

Nigel blinked... Wally was definitely after Kuki...he would hunt down every kid until he found...

"Kuki's not a kid." Nigel realized. "Then who could-..." Nigel trailed off. "Oh shit!" He muttered. "MUSHI!"

* * *

Mushi Sanban skipped down the street.

"I can't wait until Halloween!" Mushi chirped. "It's righ around the corner."

"Yup!" Her best friend Yumi nodded. "Oh I gotta go, my mom's meeting me at the park." Yumi waved and ran off. Mushi continued walking home by herself. She turned onto a street and got an eerie feeling. She shook it off.

"Hey." Mushi's blood ran cold. She spun around.

"Who are you?" She asked. Apparently it was a teen boy...maybe around her sister's age...

"William." Came the reply.

"Do I know you?" Mushi asked.

"No." Came the quick reply.

"Then who are you? And what do you want?" Mushi asked. The boy was silent.

"Don't you have a sister?" He asked finally.

"Do I or don't I?" Mushi asked. "If I do, then you should know her." Mushi said. "And then you wouldn't need to ask."

"it was a rhetorical question..." The boy said. "I know you have a sister named Kuki." He said. Mushi nodded.

"Well sorry for being aware of stranger danger." She muttered.

"Listen, I um..." He trailed off. "I'm in her class and I..." He paused. "I have her missing homework." He said. "I was wondering if I could giveit to her." He said. Mushi studied him...deaming him as 'dangerous'.

"You could give it to me." Mushi said. "Then I could give it to her." She suggested coyly.

"Ni, I think I should do it myself." The boy spoek again. "I have a few things to explain to her." Mushi thought,

"I could tell her." She said.

"Won't do." The boy said. "Just tell me where she is." He demanded, gettign annoyed with her.

"Everyone knows where she is." Mushi said. "Everyone knows what happened." Suddenly the boy lunged and knocked Mushi to the ground. She instinctively rolled over.

"HELP!" The screamed came out loudly. The boy shoved a hand over her mouth and pulled her into a random yard. He pull he to the back and inside a shed. He looked aroudn quickly before shoving her into a wall and puttign a shovel to her throat...

"Listen here you little shit," He muttered. "You're going to tell me where Kuki is, or I'll slice your little fucking head off." He threatened. His hood came off and Mushi gasped.

"WALLABEE BEATLES!" She yelled. He pushed the tip of the shovel closer as a warning and Mushi shut up. "Please don't hurt me." She cried.

"I just want answers." Wally said. "And I want them NOW." He demanded.

"She-She's at the hospital." Mushi confessed. Wally smiled.

"See now was that so hard?" He asked.

"No?" Mushi guessed.

"Exactly." Wally shoved the shovel straight through Mushi's neck, causing the object to disconnect from the girl's body and making blood spurt everywhere. The girl's eyes were wide and her lifeless body slid to the floor, while the shovel kept the head in place, it was jammed through the wall of the shed. Wally stared at the poor girl. "Idiot." he mumbled.

* * *

Kuki sat up in bed...she had broken into a cold sweat.

"He-He's coming." She mumbled. Her heart rate had went very high and nurse's entered quickly.

"Calm down Kuki." They whispered.

"But he's coming." Kuki looked around wildly. "He's coming to kill me!" She yelled. She started twisting out of thier grip and tried getting out of bed. "I have to leave or he'll get me!" She yelled.

"Ms. Sanban please calm down." A nurse said.

"He's COMING!" Kuki yelled. "HE'S COMING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

Wow...

So Reviews? Anyone?

Please Favorite?

I suggest Following (Me/Story) because...

1. You'll know when this awesome story is updated

2. You'll know when I create more AMAZING stories!

* * *

POLL

The POLL is for ALL of my current KND stories.

Vote for which story I should update FASTER!

I'm talking every week! Or maybe even 5 days...faster updates...better story!

So go and vote for which story!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I havea cold...

I also live in Pennsylvania, but I'm VERY close to the border of Ohio, and currently-

-Saturday, November 24th, 2012, 1:35 pm-

-It's snowing outside...oh goody for me. So I'll be typing this while under a lot of blankets and drinking hot cocoa...oh yes indeed, I take Winter VERY seriously...

* * *

Kuki sipped her hot cocoa slowly (how ironic). Since she loved hot cocoa so much they used it to calm her down. She placed her mug on the table and rolled over in bed. She suddenly had a wierd feeling and she wanted to turn the tv on. So she did.

"Young Mushi Sanban, only 11 years old, was found dead in Will Frank's shed." The usual blonde reporter spoke. Kuki shot up so fast, her hea dbegan to spin. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the dizziness. "Her head was sliced cleanly off with a shovel." The reporter explains. Kuki startes crying, not believeing it...not her own sister! "Will has been taken into police custody for questioning." The blonde reporter gives a smile. "Back to you Wendy!" Kuki shuts the tv off and rolls back over.

"M-Mushi." She feels the tears casading down her face. "Go why?" She slams her head on her pillow over and over again. "WHY GOD?!" She screams. "Why WALLY!? WHY?!" She yells. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KILL HER?!" She grabs a pillow and covers her face with it. "WHY?!" Her pillwo is now soaked with tears.

"Why?" Kuki falls asleep crying.

* * *

"That freaking bastard." Nigel muttered. "I can't believe he would go that far." Nigel's eyes narrowed in disgust. "How DARE he?" Nigel slammed his fist against the wall.

"UNO!" A call came. "Stop harming your cell, it did nothing to deserve that." Nigel growls deep in his throat, but pulls himself together. "You have a call." Nigel raises an eyebrow...it's probably Kuki...calling in sadness and fear. He picks up the phone and keps his voice low.

"Kuki, it's going-."

"KUKI is going to be next." Nigel's blood runs cold and he freezes. "Now don't say a word." Nigel looks around slowly. "I know what you're thinking. 'Why am I calling you'?"

"That's exactly my thoughts Wallabee." Nigel responds calmly.

"Fuck you." Nigel raises his eyebrows at the strong language use. "As I was saying, I want you to work for me."

"You're saying you need my help to kill Kuki." Nigel whispered angrily into the phone. "And you're not getting it."

"I don't NEED your help." Wally spat. "I want it, I know better people." Wally spoke quickly and to the point. "I can get you out of JDC, but I can get you back in as quickly as I want to." Nigel's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Nigel asked.

"You'll work for me...I already worked for you Nigel, so see you'll just be returning the favor." Wally stated. "You're choice...you have until tomorrow to decide, I can't waste my time." Then Wally hung up. Nigel sighed, slamming the phone down.

"Crap." Nigel muttered. Kuki was his friend...he wouldn't betray her...right? Or would he, for freedom. He'd been in the juvienile detiention center for 5 years...and he wanted out...A.S.A.P.

* * *

"Mrs. Sims." A boy asked. The woman looekd up, her dark eyes going wide.

"Yes, Jimmy?" She walked over.

"I'm done drawing my picture!" He picked up his picture proudly. The teacher took it... "Now what is this a picture of exactly?" She studied it. "Is it a picture of you smilling tomato soup?" She guessed. Jimmy shook his head.

"That's the kidnapper and he ripped open my stomach and that's all my blood on the ground. Mrs. Sims was appalled.

"MINE IS BETTER!" Victoria waved her picture in the air. "In MY picture, the kidnapper tears all of my fingernails off!" The 8 year old shouted.

"In my picture he eats my eyeballs and then use my blood to paint his bedroom." Jack laughs.

"In mine he tortures me by sticking 150 needles in my face." Yolanda says. "So MINE is clearly the best!" Mrs. Sims was mortified.

"In MY picture the lights go off and my back is snapped in half! THEN, Jimmy gets coated in blood!" Cora smiles widely.

"KND BATTLE STA-!" Numbuh 23 looked around as she felt Numbuh 21's presence leave her. She heard a sickening crack and rip, before being coated in something warm and sticky. She gasped softly and stumbled backwards.

"Who is the kidnapper?" Mrs. Sims asks. "

"He's coming for us!" All the children cry at once.

"He's in THIS area and he takes children and kills them!" Kenny cries out. "So we're drawing how he'll kill us!"

"In my picture, I'm grilled to death on HOT COALS!" Phil smiles. "I'm served spicy!"

The teacher walks away from the site...traumatized...the children are enjoying these deaths clearly. They are excited about it, they can't wait for their own deaths. She turns around to look back into the room and sees the children fightign to get paper for their next drawing.

"He's back." She whispers. "I escaped him once..." She cries softly. "But I can't escape him this time..."

* * *

**I am VERY ashamed. This chapter is VERY short, it's like half a page basically... only 911 words...WOW 911, how ironic that A LOT of peeps in this story will be calling 911 very shortly. **

**I decided to make this story about 12 for chappies, but they will be very long after this one...Believe it!**

ALSO: Can anyone guess WHO the teacher is? Her name gives a hint...plus she was a surviving operative of one of the many sectors that were killed off...Who is the TEACHER? Review your answer please?

Also VOTE on that POLL on my PROFILE...this story has 2 votes...

One of my other stories has like 6 VOTES! So that means you'll have to wait EXTRA-EXTRA LONG for those amazing chappies. Plus I like LUV this story totes and I really don't want to keep my chappies from your eyes for too long.

-Jade (Blue2b)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

I'm bored... ^-^...

Let's get started on our magical pony ride!

* * *

Kuki stared out the window...she was happy that she was out of the hospital...but then again. She sighed and her breath came out shaky.

"Are you alright?" Her father looked over at her. She nodded

"Hai." She said. Her father looked back to the road and continued driving. Kuki watched trees blur by and felt her heart beat quicker the closer they got to Cleveland. They had taken Kuki to the STATE Hospital during the incident...so it had been a while since she had been in Cleveland. She felt the car turn right and they went down a large hill and around the bend. Kuki's palms got sweaty as familiar trees blurred by.

"We're here." Her dad said. The trees disappeared and in their place was a hillside view of Cleveland. Kuki could see every single little building, the little town central down there...but on thing stuck out to her the most...the big house with a huge tree on top.

* * *

"It's so quiet." Kuki mumbled. "Without her here." Her dad ignored her.

"We haven't spoken of her since the accident." He explained. "It's too...painful." He turned and slowly walked up the stairs. Kuki nodded and placed her jacket on the back of the couch then she too began her journey upstairs. Pausing halfway up, she turned and looked over her shoulder. She walked back down the stairs and locked the door using ALL 3 locks, before jogging up the stairs.

"M-My room." Kuki was speechless. "It's not the same place." She stooped down and picked up a rainbow monkey...it felt foreign in her hands...like it wasn't hers...she sighed and jumped onto her bed...being 15 made EVERYTHING feel weird. She rolled oer and pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket. She started texting Abby.

Kuki- I miss her

Abby- Abby knows gurl, it's going to be hard...

Kuki- So hard

Kuki felt a tear slip down her face and she quickly wiped it off, not that there was anyone around to see anyway.

Kuki- The house is so quiet...

Abby- Listen to some music, music always calms Abby down

Kuki- kk, gtg, luv you

Kuki tossed her phone across the bed and grabbed her ipod. She plugged in her headphones and let the wonderful world of music take her away into it's darkness.

* * *

LET IT ALL BURN!

I WILL BURN FIRST!

GOD I'VE TRIED, AM I LOST IN YOUR EYES!

"Mmm." Kuki groaned and rolled over. "5 more minutes." She mumbled. She went silent, then peeked an eye open. "Hm?" She sat up and looked around. "Wh-What time is it?" Her hand reached around for her cell phone, but she couldn't find it.

JUST LET ME BURN!

IT'S WHAT I DESERVE!

GOD I'VE LIED, AM I LOST IN YOUR EYES!

Kuki yanked out her headphones. She hated loud music...she groped around for her cell phone more, feeling more awake with each passing second.

Tick-tick...Kuki glared at her wall clock. She sighed and flopped back into the blankets. She rolled over and squeezed into a ball, wanting sleep...

CRASH!

Kuki shot up quickly, eyes wide with fear...What was that? The house was silent...as quiet as a mouse. Kuki waited a few minutes before slowly swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and climbing out. She walked across the room to the door and placed her hand on the knob...her heart racing a thousand miles per hour.

CREAK!

Kuki winced as the door creaked loudly. She hoped whoever it was didn't hear that...she peered into the hall and noticed it was darker than her bedroom. She walked into the hall, feeling the air go cold. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, her body shaking.

"Nobody's here, just me." She whispered. "No one is here, just me..." She turned and walked towards the bathroom. The floor creaked softly underneath her weight. Maybe it was just her dad downstairs or her mom...or Mu-... Kuki opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her. She thought about clicking the light on, but she would be quick. She walked over to the toilet and pulled her jeans down...her fingers ran over the lines of her underwear as she pulled them down slowly. She felt a coolness and she tore her underwear back up, then grabbed her pants and shuffled away from the toilet. She spun around after pulling up her pants and clicked on the light...what as that coolness? Kuki looked around the small bathroom...then noticed the window was open. She sighed and walked over to it. She leaned out and looked around, all she saw was an empty street, a few trees, and the neighbors' houses. She closed it and locked it before using the bathroom.

Returning to her room, Kuki clicked on the light and scratched the back of her head, messing up her hair. She belly-flopped onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. She groaned. She couldn't get back to sleep if she tried. She sat up and began to search for her phone again. She wondered where it could've gone...she didn't toss it THAT far. She groaned again and fell back onto the bed...she'd fidn it in the morning, it was too late. She pulled the covers over her head and began to fall back into her deep sleep.

CRASH!

Kuki shot up in bed again. Her eyes widened and her breathing grew faster. She blinked a few times before quickly climbing out of bed and making her way towards the door. She put her ear to it and listened for a few minutes. She could hear...someone moving around...downstairs. She backed away from the door in fear and turned to face her closet. She rushed to it and yanked it open, reaching in and grabbing a softball/baseball bat. She held it in defense and edge towards the door again. She jerked the door open and peered into the hall again. When she was positive that it was clear, she walked in and down the hall to the top of the stairs. She looked over the banister and frowned...somehting was down there, but ti wasn't a person...or so Kuki thought...She made her way downstairs.

Kuki frowned as she looked at her mother's vase. Let me rephrase that...her mother's FAVORITE vase. Kuki looked around, who could've broken it? Kuki's eyes flickered to every dark corner in the room and she walked to the living room, bat in hand. The living room was empty and Kuki took this time to lock every window in the living room. Kuki walked to the kitchen next and made sure it was empty before locking all the windows, the back door, and the basement door. She lastly walked to the dining room and began to look around...

BOOM! BOOM!

Kuki stood pin straight as someone knocked on the front door. Kuki looked at her watch...11:59 PM...Kuki's breathing faltered on and off as she made her way silently towards the door. She noticed the door was unlock...ALL THREE locks. Kuki took a deep breath and slowly pulled the door open.

* * *

DON'T YOU DARE hate me for doing this to you!

You guys deserve this (I think) lol

TBH: I'm very lazy right now and I don't think I could continue this chappie if I wanted to, BUT anyway, expect a quick update cause these chappies are very short...SO the story MIGHT be longer than I originally planned.

ALSO: The song Kuki woke up to is Paradise Lost by Hollywood Undead, I LUV them! ^-^

REVIEWS NEEDED: 28 Reviews for UpDaTe!

Review (For the PUPPIES!)

Favorite (For the KITTENS!)

Follow (FOR THE BANANA!)

-Jade (Everyone's favorite WiErD ChIcK!)

-REVIEWS NEEDED: 28 Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**_Check this crazy shit out, My dog sneezes (I think it was sneeze, I don't know what the hell it was) And I said 'Bless You'...am I retardid?_**

* * *

Kuki pulled the door open.

The door step was empty...there was no one there! Kui let out a sigh of relief. That could've been...HIM. Kuki slowly shut the door, re-locking all 3 locks. She turned to go upstairs and then heard another loud crash. She turned and looked towards the kitchen. She peeked in, feeling fear build in her stomach.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out. She was greeted with silence. She stepped into the kitchen and suddenly felt relief run through her veins...it was empty. She turned to leave, but fell tot he ground in pain. "AH!" She cried out, but quickly covered her mouth. There was no need to awaken her parents. She slowly crouched then sat on the ground. She pulled a very sharp piece of glass out of her foot. She was in pain and she...

she felt a presence behind her...like someone was looming over her shoulder...like someone was THERE, like someone was DIRECTLY behind her. Kuki slowly grabbed a huge shard of glass and gripped it in her hand. She could practically feel the intruder breathing own her back. She knew it was HIM...It HAD to be Wally...Kuki took a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes tight and-.

"Kuki?" Kuki's eyes shot open and she squinted as she saw the bright kitchen lights were on. Her dad stood in the doorway with a baseball bat. Kuki unclenched the piece of glass and let it drop to the floor, covered in her blood. She let out a shaky breath.

"D-Dad..." She mumbled.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, looking around cautiously. "Are you the only one down here?" He asked.

"I-I think." Kuki said numbly. Her dad nodded, placing the bat on the kitchen's island and stooped down.

"You should wrap that up." He pointed out.

"I will." Kuki said.

"I'll go get you some gauze and disinfectant." He stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom. Kuki sighed...she could've SWORN! She felt his breath down her neck! It was HIM! Kuki just KNEW IT! Wally HAD been behind her, her mind couldn't be playing tricks on her. She was wide awake, so it was no dream. She KNEW he was behind her...but...

Kuki looked over her shoulder. He wasn't there. Plus HOW would he get in? Kuki had locked ALL the windows and doors in the kitchen. She slowly, painfully stood up wondering where the glass came from. She proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, but felt a drift of cold air. She turned around and choked back a scream of terror.

The kitchen window was shattered.

* * *

"I'm FINE." Kuki stated once more.

"Okay, but I don't want to hear any complaining when we get back." Kuki's mother stated sternly. She gave Kuki a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out the door. Kuki's dad was fixing the kitchen window. He wondered HOW it could've broken...Kuki knew...but she wasn't going to tell him...he probably wouldn't believe her anyway. Kuki walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. She turned on the television, easily bothered by the silence. She browsed multiple channel, changing the channel after listening for about 5 seconds.

"What do YOU want to do I-Love-You Rainbow Monkey?"

"TOUCHDOWN for the Cleveland Browns!"

"ELMO'S WORLD! ELMO'S WORLD!"

"Dora-Dora-Dora the explorer!"

"Net on Cartoon Network..."

"Now back to our soap operas."

"7 more children disappearing, yet it seems that this 'Kid Killer' is now targeting older children, he's moved on from 6-12 years old...now he's targeting 13-16...authorites recoomend that all guardians should set a curfew for children all ages." Kuki froze up...so...he's killing older kids now? She gritted her teeth. Kuki felt her heart ache...that wasn't Numbuh 4...that was some boy who was obsessed with power. Kuki turned the tv off and walked from the room. She couldn't stand o watch as the numbers built up...Kuki jogged up the stairs and into her room. She flopped onto her bed, looking for her ipod...it had went missing last night... Kuki froze up again...the blood in her veins went cold...her breathing became labored.

"Th-that wasn't my music..." She recalled.

* * *

**_LET IT ALL BURN!_**

**_I WILL BURN FIRST!_**

**_GOD I'VE TRIED, AM I LOST IN YOUR EYES!_**

**_"Mmm." Kuki groaned and rolled over. "5 more minutes." She mumbled. She went silent, then peeked an eye open. "Hm?" She sat up and looked around. "Wh-What time is it?" Her hand reached around for her cell phone, but she couldn't find it._**

**_JUST LET ME BURN!_**

**_IT'S WHAT I DESERVE!_**

**_GOD I'VE LIED, AM I LOST IN YOUR EYES!_**

**_Kuki yanked out her headphones. She hated loud music..._**

* * *

Kuki HATED loud music, it hurt her ears, which was a bad thing. Then again...Wally LOVED loud music. And his favorite band was Hollywood Undead...his favorite song was Paradise Lost...Kuki tok a shaky breath and pulled back the blankets on her bed...her bed was empty. Kuki quickly dropped to the ground and stared under her bed...it had to be here somewhere. She crawled under her bed, pulling out boxes and shoes. She finally felt her hand slip over it. Kuki grasped her phone and crawled out from underneath he rbed. She sat o the edge of the bed...

"I threw it across my bed..." Kuki murmured. "So...how did it end up UNDER my bed?" Her voice was shaky. She clicked the screen. It lit up and Kuki could make out smudges of blood on the screen. She winced and used her sleeve to wipe it away...her brows furred together. "Locked?"

Kuki NEVER locked her phone, she trusted almost everyone around her...and she had nothing to hide. So...how did a lock get on it? Kuki tried recalling a time when she needed a lock...but couldn't think of a time. She rolled over onto the bed and slipped her phone under her pillow, her hand brushed something cold. Shocked, she pulled her hand back...then slowly lifted up the pillow and saw THE ipod...Wally's ipod. She quickly reached for it and-surprise, surprise- it was locked. She growled angrily and held back from launching the phone across the room in anger. She took a few deep breaths. Wally's had an ipod since age 10...when they were all Sector V...so maybe there was a chance he never changed the password...

"He told me it before..." Kuki mumbled, trying her hardest to remember. "Ah ha!" She shouted in triumph.

Passcode: Numbuh3

The phone unlocked and Kuki felt a slight blush appear on her face...that was until she looked at the iPod's screen. Kuki let her breakfast come up her throat as she ran from the room, gripping the iPod tightly. Kuki reproduced her breakfast in the toilet bowl, then slowly made her way to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed...

3 little girls...

3 DEAD little girls...

3 DEAD little girls, stripped naked, throats slit...stomach's ripped open...legs skinned and muscles visible...faces skinned...

Kuki glared at the picture...that cruel hearted BASTARD! She choked back a sob...those poor girls...they didn't deserve such a fate...especially at the hands of Wally! Kuki took a deep breath slowly as she slid her finger along the screen and changed the picture.

A little boy sitting on the swing...a look of pure pain on his face. A pinkish substance coming from his hands which seemed to be gripping the swing bars...Kuki could see a bottle of glue...scissors...a knife...

Kuki swiped the screen and saw the little boy again, but this time he was unconscious...Kuki realized the big triangle-shaped icon in the middle of the screen, it was a video. She gulped...did she want to watch this? Realizing that she had to, she clicked play and the feature presentation began.

* * *

**_"Heavy lil shit aren't ya?" _**

**_The little boy was dragged over the grass. He had been knocked out earlier. _**

**_"Aw, cat got your tongue?" Suddenly a pinkish object was shoved towards the camera...the boys tongue. A snicker was heard._**

**_"I'm no cat." Another snicker. The little boy suddenly stopped being dragged and he was dropped to the ground. The camera was soon picked up and face the sky. A figure shuffled fast._**

**_"Cruddy Camera..." Wally appeared on the camera smirking. "Is this cruddy thing recording?" He asked. He picked it up and faced himself, a smirk still planted on his face. _**

**_"Hey Kooks," He said. "Or who ever the hell finds this." He added. "This act is for Kuki Sanban...to show my 'love' for her." He placed the camera on a bench. Clearly they were at the playground. Swings, slides, and other play things are in the background._**

**_"So here I have a knife," A knife is shown on the camera, by Wally. "Some scissors and glue..." He shows. "And this...boy." Wally drags the boy into the camera's point of view. "And his tongue." Wally places the muscle onto the unconscious boy's chest. He turns towards the camera. "Take one! Action!" He shouts loudly then cackles like a mad man._**

**_"I'm Wally Beatles," He says darkly. "And today I'm going to show you a neat trick to get back at people you HATE!" He emphasized on the word hate. "This little boy's name is Jonas, I think...that's what his back pack said..." Wally mumbles. "So...Jonas has already lost his tongue, so now he can't scream for help when he wakes up...goody." Wally picks up the knife. "They say when you are pinch, the pain brings you out of your sleep...lets inflick some pain unto Jonas." Wally walks over to the boy and cuts long, deep cuts on Jonas' palms._**

**_As soon as the blade touched the boy's skin, his eyes shot open in pain and fear._**

**_"Whaheleleur!" A sound erupted from his mouth._**

**_"The fuck?" Wally growled. "I thought people can't talk with tongues cut out!" He snapped. He threw the knife across the park. "Guess I'll have to finish this quickly," He seemed to forget all about the camera as he marched off screen. Jonas, however, noticed it and started screaming, as best as he could, for help. Wally came back and slapped the boy across the face. "Shut up." He growled. He took the glue and crouched besides Jonas. He used his fingers to DIG into Jonas' cuts and spread the cuts further apart. Jonas' eyes widened even more and he cried out louder. _**

**_"SHUT UP!" Wally snapped, slapping the boy again. He once again stretched out the cut on Jonas' hand and then proceeded to pour the liquid glue INTO Jonas' palms. Jonas moaned and squirmed. He tried his best to kick Wally, who hardly noticed his attempts. "NOW, for the grand finale!" Wally shouted loudly. He dragged Jonas to the swing set and propped the boy up on the swing. He took both of his hands and placed them on the chains...he held them there for 5 minutes while Jonas squirmed and attempted to yell again. When the glue dried Wally let go and jogged towards the camera. He picked it up and carried it across the park and towards Jonas. Jonas' eyes were filled to the brim with tears and his hands were bloody and the glue mixed in with the blood making it appear pink-ish..._**

**_"This is for you Kuki..." Wally mumbled, before taking a screenshot on his iPod and ending the video._**

* * *

Kuki sobbed out loudly. She fell sideways on the bed, crying for the little boy she never knew...that was...for HER...Kuki muffled her cries with the pillow. She dropped the iPod and it landed under the bed. Kuki continued to cry...for a few minutes...for 10 minutes...for 15 minutes...for 20 minutes...

She sat there sniffling, snot running down her face, eyes red, and a wreck. Th-those kids! They DID NOT deserve this...Wally culd kill all he wanted, but he could NOT blame HER! Kuki slowly reached down and grabbed the iPod. She went to the settings and deleted EVERY picture on the ipod...and video. She then went through all the music...

How the hell did he get in her room?

WHY didn't he kill her when he had the chance?

WHAT was he planning?

WAS he even planning?

WHEN would he strike...

The fact then dawned on Kuki...she had to WARN everyone! Her eyes widened as she reached for her cell phone before realizing that Wally had someone locked it. She stood up and rushed from the room and down stairs. She walked into the kitchen, realizing her dad was gone.

Kooks, went to store...needed supplies...

"That's wierd..." Kuki mumbled... "He got supplies last night..." She ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe he forgot something." She noted. She reached for the house phone and dialed Abby's number.

* * *

"Hello?" Abby asked, she had been reading a new Seventeen magazine that came out. She was laying on her bed, like Kuki she was also home alone. "Kuki?"

"H-Hey." Abby noticed Kuki sounded shaky and upset.

"Gurl, you okay? Does Abby need to come over there?" Abby instantly sat up and reached for her jacket.

"No-no, I'm fine." Abby couldn't tell if Kuki was lying or not.

"Oh, okay. So why'd you call Abby?" Abby relaxes and picks up her magazine. She then puts the phone on speaker and sets it beside her.

"I want to talk to someone." Kuki says, a wierd tone to her voice.

"Okay, so what's new?" Abby says, trying got make things less awkward.

"Well..." Kuki says. "I was watching tv today." She explains. "The Cleveland Browns won against the Pittsburgh Steelers." Kuki says. Abby just nods. "Dora and Elmo was on." She adds. Abby nods. The other end goes silent. "Abby?" Kuki asks. Abby puts down the magazine as she hears fear creep into Kuki's voice. "

"Hm?"

"H-...Have you heard about the recent deaths?" Kuki asks softly. Abby sets the magazine aside and sits up.

"Well who hasn't?" She says, knowing exactly where the conversation was leaded.

"You know who did it..." Kuki states...not asks.

"We ALL do...everyone who was in the KND, remember Kuki? No one was ever decommissioned cause...there WAS no more KND." Abby explains. Kuki is silent.

"I think he's coming after us." She states at last.

"Gurl, that's just crazy talk. What would make you think that?" Abby asks.

"On the news...it said-it said that the kids he were killing, were closer to OUR age group..." Kuki says. "He's killing older kids around OUR age Abby, he never managed to kill everyone in sectors A-Z..." Kuki says. Abby is silent.

"Z? You mean the DCFDTL?" Abby asks and Kuki has to remember the long abbreviation she nods.

"Yeah..." Its quiet again. "Who was last?" She asks calmly. Abby pauses...she doesn't know if she should tell Kuki cause panic may arise... "Who-was-last?" Kuki repeats. "Abby I KNOW you were locked in that Auditorium..." Kuki recalls the operatives locked in the auditorium. Abby sighs.

"We sent Sector P out...we later found Numbuh 12 dead, her head split open like a rock..." Abby says sadly. "Numbuh 911 made it back to the auditorium untouched...Numbuh 114 was found dead...he was upstairs in the doorway of a classroom...it appears he had locked himself in the room...but Wally had gotten in and killed him." Numbuh 5 said. Kuki is mute.

"So Sector Q is next?"

"There IS no sector Q." Abby points out. "There IS no KND." Abby says. "Kuki STOP trying to dig up the past, cause if you do...a LOT of lives will be lost." Abby warns.

"But if I DON'T...MORE lives will be lost ALONG with ours!"

* * *

Kuki slams the phone down. She takes a few deep breaths...now she just had to remember WHO exactly was in Sector Q...sh had to find them...she had to warn them...

And she had to STOP him...

* * *

**_Wow, 2821 words...lol I thought I don't make chappies that long...too bad. I, myself actually forgot which sector died last...I had to go back and reread chappie 19 in Operation K.N.D lol_**

**_Sorry if I'm taking a while to update guys...I'm usually like every 3 or 4 days, but life just fucks us all, huh? Yeah, first 3 guys are crushing on me, I have 2 Cs, 3 Bs, and like 1 A...so my grades suck and I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend unless I maintain honor roll. _**

**_Reviews Needed - 38? *v*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Guys, I'm totes sorry for the long wait. I was grounded then went on a cruise. So I made this a long, thrilling chappie for you guys. Oh aes...there will be blood...and gore, and death, and self harming...so just warning you guys..._**

**_ALSO: I 'm lovin it! (No, not McDonalds...THIS-_**

**_Unfinished Business: 5 Chapters_**

**_9 followers: Thanks guys, since you followed I bet the 9 of you will be the firsts to read this._**

**_9 favorites: This story is one f your favorites, aw...that's sweet! I'm make you love it even more!_**

**_A note to everyone who was with my from the beginning of Operation K.N.D: Thank you SO much guys, you guys have been with this story for a while now...thanks for the support! *v*_**

* * *

I hardly respond to reviews anymore so...I'm gonna occasionally do that:

BlueNinja10101: It was amazing? Thanks!

OperativeKND-Berry14: Thanks, I'll consider you ideas. I LOVE when readers step up and suggest ideas. I love it when users step up and suggest ideas. It makes my day! Thanks for reviewing! I was actually considering making this story an M Rated in the beginning, but the first 10 chappies, weren't so bad. But later in my outline I got a lot of bad M Rated stuff...so around chappie 11/12 I might change the story to M Rated. Thanks fr the idea that I already had though, lol. :)

Kuki: That's really your name? You lucky son of a gun! I WISH my name was Kuki. I think I have a new favorite reviewer...lol ;)

guesy: I have a similar scene coming up, great minds think alike :)

dang: lol, you guys have some funny shit in your reviews...I like totes laugh my ass off.

imma TND girl: ('o')...('O')...('0')...I'd be FAMOUS! Oh and the story too...

Sorry if your review didn't catch my eye, but I DO read EVERY SINGLE review that I get on ALL of my stories...I check my phone every few hours cause I care THAT much...see? I'm also very thankful and happy that you guys actually take your time to review for my story, thank you.

* * *

Otter Gemini closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep. It was 11:30 at night. He sighed and sat up, stretching his arms out. Maybe if he watched some television, then he could get to sleep. He slipped out of bed and walked across his room. He rubbed the back of his head. His hand closed around the door handle and he pulled the door open to reveal...

...the dark hallway. He walked quietly down the hallway. As he walked, he peered over the banister and could see the television's bright light reflection on the wall just outside of the living room. His dad must've stayed up late watching reruns of the 'old days'. Otter smirked and jogged softly down the stairs. He walked behind his dad, who was sitting on the couch, and into the kitchen.

"Still up dad?" Otter said. "You know how mom feel about you staying up watching your reruns of the old days." Otter joked, opening the fridge and pulling out a gallon of milk. He walked over to the cabinet and took out a glass. He shut the cabinet and turned, not noticing the shadow that moved across the living room. "So what is it tonight?" Otter continued talking. "Courage the Cowardly Dog or Power Puff Girls **_(AN:__ Two other favorite CN shows)_**?" Otter poured his glass of milk and walked back into the living room, flipping the light switch off. He looked at the back of his dad's head and took another sip of milk. "Fine then...be grouchy and don't respond. I was joking anyway." Otter turned around and exited the room. He was also unaware of the sound of a kitchen drawer opening and shutting. He trotted back upstairs and paused as he noticed a wrinkle in the rug...his mom hated wrinkles. He sighed, placed his milk on the banister, and bent over to fix it. Now the upstairs hall was quiet, so Otter DEFINETELY heard the door at the end of the hall creak open. A gust of wind blew and...

CRASH!

Otter shot back up and looked behind him, seeing that the door at the end of the hall indeed was cracked open. He looked over the banister to see his glass of milk broken into pieces leaving a mess of milk. He sighed. He walked away from the banister and up the hall to the bathroom. He open the door and clicked the light switch on. The light flickered a few times, and came on...but still flicker occasionally. Otter grabbed a few towels and began to leave, noticing that th light still flickered, casting an eerie look to the room. Otter was creeped out and flicked the light switch off. He didn't even notice his razor was missing. He walked back down the hall and began to go do the stairs when he heard a sound. It sounded like someone had tripped, or stumbled in the dark...and it came from the room at the end of the hall. Otter frowned. He placed his towel on the banister and walked toward the end of the hall. He stopped at the door and considered just forgetting it, but curiosity got the better of him. He pushed the door open, causing it to creak even more than before. The room was cold. His family didn't really use it for anything, so it was usually deserted. But there were a few chairs, a desk, a poster or two inside. He stared into the dark room, then reached for the switch. He then remembered, the switch was across the room...who would put it here? He sighed inwardly and held his breath. He made his way across the room, quietly and quickly. He reached out for the switch, but felt something wet and sticky, disgusted he pulled his hand back and quickly wiped it on his jeans. He reached out again, cautiously this time. His hand found the switch and he flipped it...but the light didn't come on...he flipped it again...was the circuit short or something? He turned to leave, cause it didn't make sense to be in this room anyway. It could've been his cat that entered the room and the cat probably knocked something over. BOOM! He looked up in panic. He couldn't see ANYTHING now! He looked where the door was supposed to be. He could see the outline of light around the door, but he couldn't see anything else. He quickly stumbled over to the door, suddenly scared of the dark. **_(__AN:_ Suddenly?)** He reached and tried to turn the knob, then realized the knob was GONE! He stooped down the ground and felt around for it. He stood up once he found it on the floor. **_(AN: I wonder how it got there...)_** He felt it all around so he would know where to put it.

BOOM!

Suddenly, something penetrated the door! He could feel someone standing behind him.

"OH SHIT!" Otter dropped the door knob, it rolled into the darkness across the room. Otter backed up and flipped over the foot rest. He landed on a bean bag. He held his breath as he heard someone shuffling around.

"Stupid-cruddy-knife!" An British, or was it Australian accent muttered angrily. For some reason Otter as suddenly full of fear...his eyes widened and that voice sounded awfully familiar. He just couldn't place his finger on it, but the person's name was on the tip of his tongue. He still couldn't see, but from the small slit that was left in the door, Otter knew that who ever was in the room with him had almost just stabbed his in the head with a knife, but it had missed...so he was alive...for now. The room grew quiet ad Otter tried to sit up, without making noise. He succeeded, but he still couldn't see anything. He bit his lip angrily, and remembered that there was a flashlight across the room. He made his way from memory and reached for the desk. The flashlight was on the desk as he remembered. He then had second thoughts...what if that guy saw him? The guys would definitely see the beam of bright light. Otter then considered using the flashlight as a weapon...it was pretty heavy. Otter took a deep breath and clicked the light on, he scanned the room over...no one was there. He sighed in relief, maybe he was just hallucination. He was pretty tired...so it was all jus a hallucination-

"Boo." Otter sped across the room and stooped down,feeling for the door knob, before remembering how it rolled across the room. He could feel the guy standing above him. Otter stood up and swung the flash light, the beam of light flashed on the boy's face for a brief second and Otter caught sight of tanned skin. The boy ducked and Otter turned around and pushed his fingers through the small slit where the boy had stuck the knife earlier. He found his voice and called out for help.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" He screamed. "MOM! DAD! DADD! HELP HELP ME! I'm UPSTAIRS IN THE ROOM!"He tried tearing at the door, but it didn't help. He suddenly felt the tip of the knife in his neck, but he spun around and dipped to the side, gaining a long cut on the back of his neck. He winced in pain, but swung his flash light at the guys stomach. He hit him. The boy dropped to the floor, gasping in pain. Otter turned around and stooped down. He pushed the bottom flashlight into the door knob hole and tried to turn it...no luck. The beam of light was cast behind him and the intruder was on the ground holding his face, but Otter didn't see what else was back there. He yanked the flash light out of the door knob hole and panicked...that guys wouldn't stay on the ground forever. "MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" He called out loudly. He then looked at the flashlight in his hands again. His eyes widened. He held the light by the handle and pounded the flash light onto the door hardly. He began to break the door slowly until a nice size hole was in it. He panted and began to step through.

"AGAHAHG!" He squeezed his eyes shut and fell forward, straight onto his nose. He opened his eyes to see blood in a small puddle in front fo him...it was coming from his nose. He winced in pain, his could hardly breath...his nose was clogged up with blood. A huge bloody red gob fell out and he almost gagged. A searing pain ran through his right leg...his good leg. he looked back to see that his Achilles had the knife in it. **_(Achilles: the ankles connect your foot to your leg from the side, your Achilles connect your foot to you leg from the back...yeah,THAT thing..the thing that hurts every time you hit it on accident...imaging a KNIFE stuck in it!)_** ...he choked back a sob and coughed. He reached down to tear it out, but his hand was slammed on by the flashlight. He saw a tanned hand gripping the flashlight. His eyes widened in fear. He reached forward with one hand and dragged himself forward on the carpet. He continued dragging himself as fast as he could, unaware fo the standing blonde boy who wobbled towards him.

"I-Is it true..." The boy reached down and ripped out the knife, causing Otter MORE pain. Otter reached the stairs, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Mom! Dad..." He croaked dryly.

"Is it true..." The blonde continued. "That you were once Numbuh 911 of Sector P?" He asked. Otter's eyes widened...that was almost 3 years ago...when he had left Numbuh 114...to die... Otter swallowed. His eyes darted around. "TELL ME!" The blonde boy kicked Otter down the stairs, Otter's leg managed to get caught in between one of the poles on the banister. The blonde boy walked past Otter, kicking him in the head a few times. Otter coughed. He had left Numbuh 114 in that hallway, he had TOLD him

"I promise to keep you guys safe even if it means giving my life." Numbuh 911 spoke. (Ironic huh...911) He was the danger guard of Sector P. Numbuh 114 nodded.

Otter frowned as the blonde boy appeared on the other side of the banister. He yanked on Otter's leg. Teh boy must've been VERY strong. He yanked Otter through the banister, breaking a few of the poles on it. He dragged Otter down th hallway by his leg and into the kitchen.

"Dad..." Otter mumbled. The blonde boy kicked the chair and it spun around Otter gasped and tears slipped out, his dad's whole jaw was torn off, it was sitting in his lap with a lemon on the gums. His dad was dead...his mom probably was too...(That's what the flashlight was beaming on behind him upstairs), and...

"Easy." Numbuh 114 walked over to Numbuh 12 and pointed at the girl. "She's already knocked out." Numbuh 114 rushed over.

"Hows the hecks?" He looked closer. "AH!" He jumped back. "Sh-she's dead!" He shouted.

Otter flinched at the memory...some danger guard HE was...he frowned.

"I said...Is it TRUE, that you were Numbuh 911 of Sector P?" The boy grabbed Otter by the shoulder and yanked him onto a seat at the table. The boy walked away a nd Otter slumped in his seat, his whole body was in pain and he was feeling faint. He blinked, his vision blurring. "Wake the hell up!" A bottle of alcohol was smashed on his head. The glass caused cuts to form on his head and the alcohol burned. The blonde returned with a blender. "Tell me." He spoke. His tone deadly. Otter shook his head, now remembering who this boy was.

"Welcome KND..." Wally entered the Auditorium through one of the stage entrances. He was dressed in a black cloak. "You probably don't know who I am..." He spoke. "But I DO know a lot about you guys...see, I'm a former operative...no I was not decommissioned, I quit." He spoke. "You guys are pathetic...disgusting...embarrassing." He spat coldly.

Otter slightly trembled...this boy in front of him...was...

Numbuh 86," Numbuh 365 was lost for words. "How did you manage to get to door open?" Numbuh 365 asked in curiosity. Numbuh 86 smirked.

"Nothing can hold ME back, I'm Numbuh 86 for god's sa-!" Numbuh 86's face suddenly went wide. Numbuh 362 watched a bead of sweat trail slowly down her face. The operatives all gasped as quietly as they could, which wasn't that quiet. Numbuh 86's hand slowly trailed behind her head and she could slightly feel the blade which was inside her skull. She gasped and choke out blood, falling on her knees.

This was the guy who had brought down Numbuh 86, one of the most fear KND Operatives...! This boy was...

"Wallabee Beatles..." Otter breathed out.

"That's Wally to you." The blonde grabbed Otter's hand and placed it in the blender.

"Wh-WHat are you doing?"

"ARE-YOU-NUMBUH-9-1-1?" Wally pressed his face close to Otter's. Otter gulped. He tried to get his hand out for the blender, but Wally was gripping his wrist and keeping it in there. He bit his lip as he tried to stall the teen killer.

"Y-you killed Numbuh 114...and Numbuh 12!" Otter shouted.

"Ironic, that both of those operatives were in Sector P...and Numbuh 911 got away and IN the CODE MODULE, it says that Numbuh 911, lives in THIS house, and his name is OTTER GEMINI!" Wally shouted pyshotically. Otter flinched when Wally raised his voice. "So...I'll ask you once more...Are You Numbuh 911?" He said.

"Wh-What are you going to do if I am?" Otter was scared.

"Wrong answer." Wally pressed the big red button. The blender sped up and spun in circles, slicing Otter's hand up multiple times, but the cuts didn't bleed. They just hurt like hell. Otter cried and screamed.

"HELP ME!"

* * *

Kuki felt her heart throb in pain...it was so...so long ago. She bit her lip. Nigel was downstairs making some tea so they could talk. But he didn't know the REAL reason why Kuki wanted to come to his house...Kuki took a deep breath. Then she locked Nigel's bedroom door. The locked lock shut with a CLICK. Kuki turned around and made her way to Nigel's closet. She yanked the door open and looked inside. She looked at the top of his closet and saw the small square. She slipped into the closet and shut it behind her. Kuki felt her belt loop on her jeans and grabbed her key chain. She unclipped it and found the mini flashlight she had on it. She turned it on and shined it around the closet She stood on her tip toes and pushed softly on the square at the top of the closet. It didn't budge a bit. Kuki reached up again agave it a slightly harder shove. The square slightly moved. Kuki slipped her fingers in the revealed space and pulled the square across the rest of the way. Little crumbs of dirt fell from the hole and pelted Kuki. She squeezed her eyes shut...then looked up. She placed her arms inside the hole and squirmed up into it. She had to be on her hands and knees so she would fit in the tunnel like space. Kuki placed the square back over the spot that went back don into Nigel's closet. She then crawled up towards the light, hoping that tea could hold Nigel off a bit longer.

* * *

Otter's screamed were filled with agony as Wally shut the blender off.

"How'd that feel?" Wally smirked, a dark look in his eyes. Otter just mumbled nonsense and held his bloody hand. "Now...this is the final time...or I'll torture you until you BEG for death..." Wally warned. "Are YOU Numbuh 911?"

"FUCK YOU!" Otter screamed.

"WHy you fucking-." Wally grabbed handful of Otter's hair and dragged him over to the sink where he continued to slam Otter's head onto the corner of the counter. When he was done a thin line of blood was left on Otter's head. Wally released teh boy's hair and Otter slipped to the ground. Wally returned to the chair and grabbed his knife. He walked back and crouched down next to Otter. he used to tip o the knife to slip it into the cut on Otter's forehead.

"Ah-Ah-AHHAGAHAGGAG!" Otter screamed. Wally shoved the knife upwards, causing it to come out the top of Otter's forehead. Th skin he cut through fell off. Wally took it and shoved it in Otter's mouth to stop him from screaming.

"How's you're skin taste? Bloody?" Wally watched Otter gag. "If you would've let me kill you 3 years ago, you would've had a quick and painless death." Wally explained. "But now I learned the art of tortue...and now I now new techniques." Wally chuckled. Otter used his unharmed hand to feel alone the top of his forehead, where about 4 layers of skin were cut off and his muscles were BARELY visible. He winced in pain. "Get your ass up here." Wally yanked on Otter's unharmed hand. The boy stood up shakily. "This had appears untouched." Wally said. His eyes flickered around the room, then to th sink in front of them. "Ah ha." He smirked. He shoved Otter's unharmed hand down the drain. He walked away for a moment. Otter tried yanking his hand out of the drain, but it was big enough that it was stuck down there...now he couldn't leave this spot. Wally returned and stabbed Otter in the back about 6 times, purposely missing his heart. otter collapsed against the sink. Wally yanked on Otter's hand, trying to get it out of the drain. "Stuck?" He asked. Otter nodded slowly. "I guess your hand would have to be smaller than right?" He asked. Otter nodded again, half conscious. "Or we could just cut it off right now." Wally asked. "You're choice."

"Neither!" Otter spat blood at Wally, it splatter small freckles across his face.

"My choice then..." Wally glared at Otter. "Smaller hand." Wally stabbed the knife into Otter's arm of the hand that was in the drain. Otter reached to pull it out with his right hand, but the cuts from the blender stung when he touched ANYTHING! Wally reached across the sink and flipped a switch.

GGGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG!

"AGAHAHGA!" Otter's blood filled scream rang out. Wally cackled.

* * *

Kuki pushed hard...harder...harder! POP! The small square popped off the side of the wall and crashed to the floor far below. Kuki crawled forward and looked at the Sector V tree house main room. She panted and coughed. Dirt from the tree root tunnel had gotten in her mouth. She wiped her mouth off and flipped around. Legs first, she jumped out and landed with her legs crouched, so she didn't hurt herself. She panted...that was WAY easier when she was 10. Kuki made her way across the main room, to the kitchen. She checked the cabinets to find stale rainbow munchies and some spider webs. It was all dusty. She closed it and opened the fridge. She almost gagged on the out of date products in there. She slammed it shut and ran from the room into the lounge. Abby's old magazines were covered in dust in a neat pile on the center of the table. The television was off, probably still worked. Old, bent yipper cars were thrown across the floor. Kuki left the room, memories filling her head. She walked down the long hallway passing each and everyone's room. She came to her room and pulled the curtain back...everything was just as she left it. Kuki had a strong urge to enter the room and sit on the bed...but...knew it would ruin the memories left in there...she stopped at a huge door with the number 4 painted on it. Kuki took a deep breath and shoved the door open. She walked across the room and saw one of Wally's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s on the floor. A flashback hit her like a shock.

"Where's Wally? What did you do to him!?" She called, tugging on her hair to let out her anger. Kuki quickly grabbed a splanker off of Wally's bed and ran towards the intruder. She was just about to pull to trigger...

"Don't do that if you want Wally to live." She froze. "Drop it." Kuki let the 2x4 technology fall to the ground. The boy sighed.

Kuki picked up the device off of the floor and held it to her chest. She looked around the room...the room of the boy who was so warm heart, nice...that cold hearted killer out there...just couldn't be him. Kuki bit her lip to stop from crying...it just couldn't be...a few tears slipped out and Kuki walked from the room. She had to find a way to...to get information...where was information? The KND Organization was practically shut down...there was no place for information except tree house, which were scatter everywhere, and the moonbase...how would she get to the moonbase?...

C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Kuki's eyes widened in surprise...the COOLBUS! She then shook her head. That was a silly idea...she couldn't fly a coolbus! She could barely drive a car! She tried to talk herself out of it...but the idea...that the information up in the moonbase could help her find Wally just kept picking at her...She could find him and bring him back and then he wouldn't be evil anymore...that's all she had to do...he could stop the killing and everything! All of it! Kuki started feeling butterflies in her stomach. She ran back to the main room and grabbed Hoagie's coolbus keys off of a hook. She was going to the moon base!

* * *

A stump...it was a bloody stump! Wally clicked the switch off and Otter slipped to the ground, easily pulling out his hand...which was grinded down to a STUMP! A bloody fucking STUMP! His hand was GONE! He got extremely dizzy! One hand was cut and one was...GONE! He sobbed into his hand. (lol..hand) He cried for help, but no one could hear him.

"Here's how I KNOW you're Numbuh 911, any person who wanted to live would've said 'No'." Wally explained. "But you just refused to say ANYTHING...so you must die." Wally said. He dragged Otter over to the basement and opened the door. He tossed Otter down the stairs. On one stepped Otter smacked the side of his face on the step. His jaw made an awful cracking sound. On the very last step Otter's knee hit it head on, his knee popped backwards. He cried out...or tried to, he lost his voice hours ago. He landed at the bottom of the stairs in a curled up position. "Oops, I think I broke your leg mate." Wally jogged down the stairs. "Never meant to do that." He said truthfully. "But, you're in pain so...I don't really care." Wally grabbed both of Otter's arm and pulled him to a huge table in the middle of the basement. "So this must be your dad's workshop or something, I see tools everywhere..." Wally said. "Oi, look a wood chipper, want to go in there?" Wally smiled teasingly.

"Just make it end!" Otter cried out, his voice high-pitched.

"Ah, begging for death or we? Then I guess we won't end it all so soon, I like this game." Wally strapped Otter down to the table. Otter looked around...he was hopeless now...no one could save him...it was all over.

"Fine then you sick fuck, let's keep playing your game!" Otter screeched, knowing Wally liked to pick opposites.

"Aw, opposite day JUST ended, too bad. So that means that you WANT to play the game." Wally walked away and came back with a hammer an 6 nails. He was grinning evilly and Otter just cried even more. "Let us continue." He said. He used the hammer to smash Otter's blender hand to mush. Otter screamed the whole time until Wally used the hammer to break his jaw.

CRACK!

"Oi, that was loud...don't you think?"

No response. Otter's eyes were filled with tears though and he watched as Wally continued to smash his blender hand to mush. Wally then placed the six nails into his bloody dish disposal hand stub and used the hammer to pound them in. Otter's screams were muffled by the awkward position of his jaw. Wally finally walked away and came back with a chainsaw.

"Oh baby..." Wally smirked. He tugged on the pull cord and the chainsaw roared to life. He cut off BOTH of Otter's feet and placed them in the wood chipper. Otter watched with wild eyes. His body was in so much pain that it went numb and when ever Wally would harm him, the numbness multiplied the pain by 1000! Wally looked bored. "I think I should just finish you off...but first. Wally grabbed Otter's arms on both sides and pulled super hard, popping he arms out of their sockets. He used the chainsaw the cut off the arms. Flesh hung from Otter's sockets. "The smell of blood is so...metallic." Wally sniffed the air. "Copper?" He guess the scent. The flesh on Otter's arm sockets dripped to the ground. Wally stooped down and picked it up. He then proceeded to open Otter's broken jaw and dropped it in the back. Otter was getting very dizzy. "Are you ready to die now...?" Wally asked. Otter nodded helplessly. "But first...are you Numbuh 911?" Wally asked. Otter nodded again. Wally walked away and returned with a power drilled. He ducked taped the button so it stayed on. He placed the drill (while it was on) in Otter's mouth and watched as it drilled through the back of his head. Wally then got 7 nails and hammered them into Otter's chest to resemble a Cross. He took off his gloves and placed them in his back pockets. He ran upstairs and out the back door, leaving no proof that he was ever there...

* * *

Kuki slowly landed the coolbus on the moon. The moon didn't look deserted...it looked as if it were still alive. If that made since...she exited the transportation unit and entered the moonbase. The place wasn't dusty at all! It had a lively scent to it...a scent that Kuki found VERY familiar...a scent of...

"Wally..." Kuki breathed. She ran through the moon base tree house. "WALLY!" She shouted stupidly. "WALLY!" She shouted. "Wally are you here? Numbuh 4!?" She screamed. She yelled at the top of her lungs. She made her way to Numbuh 362's old office and opened the door. Now she was POSITIVE that Wally had been there. On top of the desk were papers out of the Code Module...Kuki looked at the Code Module, which was opened and saw that the book was opened to Sector P's page...Numbuh 12 and Numbuh 114 were crossed out and Numbuh 911 was still uncrossed. Kuki flipped towards the front of the book...all the sectors and operatives were crossed off. She flipped towards the back of the book...the sectors and operatives were uncrossed...they must still be alive. Numbuh 3 flipped back to Sector P's page and her eyes widened in realization...

"Numbuh 911 is still alive." She said. She looked at the address and his real name and left the moon base. She had to hurry and get there...before Wally!

Little did she know...little...did she know.

* * *

**_Words: 5,188_**

**_Guys, did you REALIZE WHAT YOU GUYS DID!?_**

**_I ASKED FOR around 38 reviews...and I GOT FUCKING 54 REVIEWS! Oh my gumballs I'm so happy! Thank you guys SO much! I'm so happy that words can not describe! I got WAY more than I wanted! Thank you guys SO SO MUCH! I'm so happy that I'll get started on the next Chappie which will be posted next week!_**

**_Goal For Update: 60 reviews (or more if you guys want, I LOVE to hear what my readers think)_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (A girl who updated this story EXACTLY one month ago)_**


	7. Chapter 7

BOOM! BOOM!

Kuki knocked persistently on the Gemini's front door. For some reason they wouldn't open it, which gave Kuki a bad feeling in her gut. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. The sun was shining brightly and Kuki had rushed to the house as soon as she awoke. She knew sleeping would be serious, but if she had to confront Wally at the Gemini's residence, then she would need her maximum strength. Kuki heard a high-pitched squeak from around the side of the house, so she went to investigate. She walked down the side of the house, dry leaves crunching under her feet. She turned the corner and noticed the sound she heard ws the wind blowing the screen door open and shut. Kuki stepped up on the stoop and pulled the screen door completely open. The kitchen was quiet, the whole house was quiet. Kuki could hear the television on in the next room, must be the living room.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone here?" She took a few steps forward, not noticing her foot step in a small puddle of blood. "I'm on of Otter's friends." Kuki continued to call out, but received no answer. She sighed and walked into the livingroom, pass the sink full of blood and skin...she didn't even see it. "Otter?" Kuki called. She turned to look at the wall of family pictures and didn't see Mr. Gemini behind her. She walked into the front hallway and saw the door was locked. "Where are they?" Kuki murmured.

CLING!

"What the-?" Kuki looked down to see that she had stepped into a puddle of milk and shattered glass. "Eh?" Kuki got confused. She saw a crumbled up towel and placed it over the puddle. She stepped over the puddle and turned to look up the stairs, the upstairs hallway was dark. She gulped then she turned and walked up the stairs to the second floor. When Kuki reached the top of the staircase she saw a broken door at the end of the hall. At the other end were 3 doors, one was open and was a bathroom, the other 2 must've been bedrooms. Kuki looked at the broken door in front of her. There were traces of struggle and there was drops of blood on the ground. "Hello?" Kuki called out. "Is anyone there?" She sounded weak, and made her voice bolder. "Otter?" She called. She took a step through the gaping hole in the door and kicked something...a flashlight. Kuki picked it up. "A flashlight?" She wondered what it was doing on the floor. She flicked it on and beamed the light towards the ground...the blood splattered ground. "h no." Kuki whispered. She continued to beam the light forward until she reached the bottom of the wall...she gulped then beamed the light onto the wall to see Mrs. Gemini hanging by a knife in her throat. Kuki gagged, then turned and charged to the other end of the hall in the bathroom. She puked.

* * *

Wally entered the moon base. He walked down the hallways whistling a happy tune. He turned to HIS office and shut the door behind him. He walked over to HIS desk and let his eyes wander over the page. "Otter Gemini." He said, he took his Sharpie and crossed out Numbuh 911. "Who's next?" Wally wondered. "Ah...Sector Q." Wally said. "Numbuh 35.2 was the danger guard, Numbuh 49.5 was the Leader, and Numbuh 56.8 was the Technology Officer." He said. "I see..." Wally cracked his neck. "I'm gonna need some help for this one." He grabbed his hoodie and walked out of the moon base.

* * *

"Why Wally?" Kuki jogged down the stairs, not daring to look in the dark room again. She had dropped the flashlight so the beam was focused on Mrs. Gemini's dead body. She turned the corner and fast walked into the living room. "AHGGAHAGG!" Kuki slipped backwards. She hadn't noticed Mr. Gemini's body earlier, so seeing it now was a shock. She looked down at his jaw, which still lay in his lap. Her eyes got wide and she felt puke returning. She ran into the kitchen and opened her mouth above the sink. Her eyes widened even more when she saw what was left of Wally's food disposal experiment. Kuki puked in the other side of the sink. She then looked back at the sink. There was a lot of blood in there. Kuki turned and saw the blender also had specks of blood on the inside. She tilted her head, very confused...

Grrrrrr...

Kuki's looked around in alarm...what was that noise?

Grrrrrr...

Kuki turned around and looked towards the basement door, her stomach dropping...this was it. She would see Wally...he had to be down there...Kuki took a step towards the basement door, filled with fear. She placed her hand on the knob and noticed there was blood by her feet. She pulled the door open.

GRRRRRR...

The sound was WAY louder now and the steps had blood on them. So much blood...so much blood. Kuki walked quickly and cautiously dow the stairs. She took a deep breath, it came out shaky. She turned around and her eyes buldged. She crumbled to the ground and puked, he puked so long that she had started puking up blood. She coughed and sputtered. Her stomach ached. She continued to puke and her stomach felt so empty, she though she would puke up her heart! She puked once more. "Otter..." She mumbled before she passed out.

* * *

Joey Beatles had been through a lot for the past few years...his story had started when the incident at the school happened. He knew what the KND was, even for his small age. He knew the Operatives were trapped at the school. Adults of course thought the children were being held hostage by some psychotic murder...they were right about the murder, but they didn't know that everything was about the KND. Joey was just worried for his older brother, he didn't want Wally to get hurt...he loved his older brother. Because like he promised Kuki, Wally had promised Joey he would protect him from everything.

Then the news came.

"Wallabee Beatles, age 10, a psychotic murder is on the run. Authorities have not found him yet, but they have is accomplice in custody." Joey's parents had cried while watching the news, yet Joey could only be torn to pieces. Do you KNOW what it's like to have a big brother, so loving and kind, tell you that he'll protect you from all the monsters...when he really turned out to BE the monster? Do you KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE?! Joey wasn't upset, he wasn't sad...he was just full of confusion and distrust. His brother had been the strongest bond he had...then...

Over 5 years, Joey had grown to be a handsome, warmhearted, smart boy. He was 9 years old and had inherited some of Wally's looks. His hair wasn't in a bowl cut though. His father didn't want him to resemble Wally at ALL! On some occasions, like at the beach, Joey had to stay in the shade for periods of time...so he wouldn't tan like Wally. He wasn't allowed to speak in an Australian accent...cause Wally was so good at it. He couldn't wear hoodies or anything orange. His wasn't allowed baggy jeans. When ever he was upset or down, his father would yell at him.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"

Joey was miserable. He wanted his life to end...but...he couldn't end it. The 9-year-old was walking down the street after school on this day and had turned onto the street. He had heard about Mushi Sanban a few days ago, he heard about how the ages of the victims were getting older too. It was away from his age for now...being nine was nice. He kicked a pebble. He was actually kind of upset that Mushi died, sure the 11 year old girl was 2 years older than him, and he'd never have a chance with her, but still...she was the only connection that he had to the Sanban's anymore. He just couldn't believe that she was gone...like that. Joey kept walking, his head lowered...his mind filled with thoughts as he made his way to the hell he called home...

"WATCH OUT!" BEEP!

Joey jumped back in alarm. His eyes were wide and he landed in the dirt on his rear. A truck rushed pass. He blinked a few times...he had to watch where he was going. He stood up on shaky knees and crossed the street. Noticing it was getting dark, he chose to use his short cut to get home. It went through the park. He had to get home before he was a victim of his older brother, but why would Wally want Joey of all the kids in the neighborhood...

"I bet he doesn't even remember me." Joey mumbled.

* * *

Kuki sighed. She was sitting at home on her bed. She had covered the bodies and left the Gemini's residence...she had failed to save Otter...she had failed to save his parents...and she had failed to save everyone in Sectors A through P...Kuki rested her head in her hands...calling herself a failure...she had NO intel on Wally except the fact that he was killing everyone in the KND in Sectors of alphabetical order. What was he going to do then? What about the operatives in Sectors that DON'T have an alphabetical order? What about Sector Z? What happened? Kuki bit her lip to hold back tears...if only she could reach out to Wally and bring him back to the right path.

Kuki cried...

She cried like she had cried for every single night for the past 5 years.

* * *

"I'm home." Joey said calmly when he arrived at hell. He heard a cough from his father in reply. He walked up stairs and into his room. He liked his room, he was safe from the outside world there...he lay on his bed and relax, doing his homework. He stayed in his room for 4 hours, 9:00 P.M.

Joey opened his door and walked slowly down the hall, dragging his feet against the carpet. He continued to walk down the hall until he was at the restroom. He used the bathroom then flushed and washed his hands. He returned to his room, but stopped. He looked at Wally's old room...his dad hadn't opened that door for 5 year. They had checked the room for Wally, but he was no where in sight...the door hadn't been opened since then. Joey took a deep breath and opened the door. The air smelled old...like 5 years ago old...and Wally's stuff was neat everywhere. Joey shut te door behind him and locked it. He walked over to his brother's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Wally..." He whispered. Joey had once heard a rumor that if you whisper something to someone who is not in your presence they'll somehow get the message... "Wally please," Joey bit his lip, tears suddenly sprang to his eyes and he was filled with a deep sadness, grief, and sorrow. "Please big brother," Joey continued, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You've killed so many other children in this neighborhood, even Mushi." Joey cried. "You-you haven't seen me lately for about 5 years now." Joey said. "I've heard of all the action you're doing..." Joey explained. "I know you kill kids for something that involves the KND, right?" Joey asked, though he knew he wasn't getting a response any time soon. "I know you like to take lives, that you have twisted, creative ways to do it, and I want you to..." Joey felt his mouth dry up. "I'm begging you to take mine..." Joey whispered. The room was quiet. Joey bit his lip...then he stood to his feet and left the room.

* * *

**_Sorry if the chapter's too short guys. I'll make up for it, promise! So...next is Sector P! Ah ha...yeah so...I was checking reviews as usual and someone said something about how this is a lot fo information I have._**

**_I know who is in what Sector, I know they're real names and codenames, and where the sector is located..._****_I get all of this info off of the KND Wikia website. So I can't take the credit for like memorizing it...TRUE fans go there and record the info for FANS to find...so I guess I'm just a FAN of KND and not a TRUE fan..._**

**_-Jade (French fries?)_**

* * *

**_VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT! VERY SUPER IMPORTANT!_**

Hey guys, it's moi...Jade. And I need your help! I need ALL of my readers' help. It's nothing TOO serious, but I would LOVE if all of you participated in this...see, Wally's going to need help...like stated earlier in the text. He needs help and I'm going to give him 6 people to help him out.

Now here's the FUN part. I'm giving all of my readers the chance to create 6 psychotic, crazy, cold-blooded, heartless killers! I REALLY would love if you guys all created some one. I LOVE when readers get involved in the story and since you guys survived Operation : KND, then I'm POSITIVE that you guys have lost at least half of your sanity.

So I would like if att least half of you guys created 6 OC's and post their information in your review. I would say PM them to me, but that would be unfair to Non-members. So please if you are making an OC for the story, submit it in the review.

**The Format (How it should appear) Please Number them, it makes it easier for me.**

**1. Your review...Your review...**

**2. OC's Name**

**3. OC's Age (Between 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17)**

**4. OC's Hair Color**

**5. OC's eye color**

**6. OC's fetish (something they LOVE to do when killing someone basically)**

**7. Any other info about your OC.**

If this confused you guys at all, here s an example for Wally...if he was an OC, but he's not...

**1. I really enjoyed the chappie...blah blah blah...and so on...update soon...love it...blah blah blah**

**2. Wallabee (Wally) Beatles**

**3. Age: 15**

**4. Hair: Blonde**

**5. Eyes: Green (Emerald)** You guys can give me a specific type of color, Emerald is a good example for a type of green

**6. Wally has a fetish for cutting. He ALWAYS cuts people somehow.**

**7. Wally is short-tempered, mean, heartless, and cold. **

I'm looking forward to reading your reviews and picking out 6 OC's! PLEASE, you don't have too, but I would REALLY appreciate if you made an OC for the story...ya never know...I COULD pick yours.


	8. Chapter 8

Wally dusted his hands off. He shook his head in disgust. Why were adults the easiest targets? At least kids put up a fight... Wally felt the Officer and found his ring of keys. He swung them on his finger and whistled his usual tune as he made his way up to the Juvenile Detention Center.

* * *

_**That's exactly my thoughts Wallabee." Nigel responds calmly.**_

_**"Fuck you." Nigel raises his eyebrows at the strong language use. "As I was saying, I want you to work for me."**_

_**"You're saying you need my help to kill Kuki." Nigel whispered angrily into the phone. "And you're not getting it."**_

* * *

Wally turned to jog up another set up steps and turned to a long white hallway.

"What is this, an asylum?" He smirked. He walked down the long hallway and turned the corner, following the map's directions. He needed to get to the cells fast. He had little time before the other officers realize that there weren't any free donuts in the café. Wall smirked...fat asses. He looked stopped at a door, then glanced down at the map... "This is it." He placed his hand on the knob and turned it. The door opened to a HUGE room full of cells with teens in them. Wally smirked and prepared to make his group.

* * *

**_"I don't NEED your help." Wally spat. "I want it, I know better people." Wally spoke quickly and to the point. "I can get you out of JDC, but I can get you back in as quickly as I want to." Nigel's eyes narrowed._**

**_"What do you want?" Nigel asked._**

**_"You'll work for me...I already worked for you Nigel, so see you'll just be returning the favor." Wally stated. "You're choice...you have until tomorrow to decide, I can't waste my time." Then Wally hung up. Nigel sighed, slamming the phone down._**

**_"Crap." Nigel muttered. Kuki was his friend...he wouldn't betray her...right? Or would he, for freedom. He'd been in the juvenile detention center for 5 years...and he wanted_**** out...A.S.A.P.**

* * *

Wally quickly walked to the center fo the room. The whole perimeter went silent as the teen prisoners studied him. Wally continued to whistle and swing the keys on a hook.

"Who the hell is he?" A few guys muttered. Wally kept his eyes closed and continued to whistle. They room went completely quiet again and Wally paused, peeking an ee open.

"All roight you cru'ey bahsterds, who woants out?" Wally asked, full Australian accent showing.

"I'm not a cruddy bastard!" A random teen shouted out. Wally smirked.

"You'll be what ever I say you are until I leave with 6 of you..." Wally said. "Starting with Nigel Uno." Wally looked straight ahead of him to see Nigel standing behind bars at the very end of the room. "Let's go Nigie." Wally snickered. He unlocked the cell where Nigel was being held captive. "6 more...who should they be?"

"ME! ME!" A 12-year-old boy shouted.

"No, no." Wally cackled. He turned and let his eyes wander over the many cells. "'ey, Nige...who's that there?" Wally pointed up to the middle floor of cells. A pale girl stood still, looking between the bars innocently. Nigel shrugged.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well we're about to find out." Wally said. He climbed the stairs and went to the cell that the girl was in. She continued staring straight ahead, ignoring him. "And whoat's an adorable little girl like yourself doing here?" He mocked her. The girl looked up at him, her sapphire blue eyes shining bright. Wally was quickly entranced on her...she seems so innocent...why would she be in a place like this?

"I-I have to use the restroom and they won't let me out." She spoke softly.

"Huh?" Wally asked. "Seriously? Must suck." He muttered, turning to leave.

"I know who the toughest teens are." The girl spoke up. "I could point them all out if you let me out." She added. Wally paused and turned around. She bit her lip shyly and twirled a strand of her curly light brown hair. Wally studied her. "No thanks, I don't need your help." He muttered.

"Oh, but you DO." She stopped him again. He turned to look at her. Her eyes seemed hypnotizing. "I could help you build the strongest teen army...and all you have to do is let me out." She whispered. "Please? I really have to go." She said. "Honest." Wally sighed. Nigel watched from below, arching an eyebrow. Since when did Wally become so kind and concerned for strangers? Nigel snorted...and he called himself a cold-blooded killer. Wally unlocked the cell door, stepping aside for the girl to exit. "What's your name?" He asked.

In a flash, the girl twirled around and locked eyes with him for a millisecond. She swung her fist and...

...he caught it. She swung her leg up, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to his knees, mouth open. His eyes widened. The girl spun back around and began to run.

"Fuck..." Wally muttered. He stood up and ran after her, in so much pain. He saw her run down the stairs and jumped down after her. He tackled her and they both fell to the ground, rolling around and wrestling. Nigel walked over and dragged the girl off by her wrist. Wally stood up, panting. "What the hell was that?"

"THAT was a girl kicking your butt." She spat back. "Now let me...GO." She struggled getting out of Nigel's grip.

"Explain yourself first." Wally said. "What is your name, how old are you, and why are you in here?" He asked glared at him for a minute then she bit her lip and sighed in defeat. Suddenly she went from angry to sad in a matter of seconds.

"I just wanted Robby back..." She sobbed. Nigel let her go and she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "I-I just wanted my brother back." She sobbed. Wally and Nigel arched an eyebrow, looked at each other, then back at the girl on the ground. She sniffled. "My name's Rebecca, Rebecca Vanity."

"Rebecca Vanity, the girl without sanity." Wally whispered, not too quietly.

"SHUT UP!" The girl was raging mad. Wally's eyes widened quickly. What was with the major mood swings? Something was clearly wrong with this girl... "My name is Rebecca Vanity...and in all honesty I think I'm losing my sanity. Maybe its the fact that I'm standing here, talking to two knuckle heads, when I could be burning you two alive over a forest fire." She spat. Wally and Nigel shared a look, then looked back. "As I was saying...I'm 14-years-old and the reason I'm here...is setting my school on fire." Rebecca said. "All the children, staff, teachers...everyone...died. Not one person survived." She whispered. Wally arched an eyebrow.

"And they put you in here for THAT?" He asked. "I'd be in top security prison. He walked over to another cell and unlocked it, dragging out the skinny boy and completely twisting his head around. Wally pushed the now dead boy forward, so he landed on his chest. Wally placed a foot on the boy's back and tugged hard on his arms. They popped out of the shoulders. Vanessa stared, wide-eyed. Wally looked up into her eyes. "I do stuff like this...10 times worse though. I do it EVERY SINGLE DAY...and these idiots haven't come after me." Wally spoke. Rebecca stood completely still.

"You like to torture them slowly...just a guess." She whispered. Wally nodded, amazed at how she quickly analyzed that.

"The last victim had one hand sliced in a blender, another grounded to nothing in a sink disposal, and his arms, fingers, knees, and almost everything else was popped out. I broke his jaw because he wouldn't stop screaming. Then I nailed some nails into his bloody stump of a hand and made a cross out of nails on his chest...and for the finale...I shoved a drill down his throat and left it running as I exited." Wally said, his eyes cold. "Do you see how powerful I am? Do you see my strength?" Wally asked. Vanessa wore a mask, hiding her emotion.

"Power?" Came a voice. "Strong?" Wally, Vanessa, and Nigel turned to look into the shadows. Hands clenched at the bars of a cell. "Is THAT the reason you did all of this Wallabee?" Wally's eyebrows raise as the person knows his name...who could it...

"Chad?" Nigel calls.

"Exactly." The call comes.

"Chad?" Wally repeats. "CHAD?" He says comically. "You've got to be kiddin' me!" He burst out laughing. Rebecca is suddenly scared and drops to the ground in a fetal position. Nigel looks at her as Wally cackled in the background.

"Chad?" Rebecca bites her nails. "Chad?" She repeats softly. "It-...it couldn't...chad?" Her eyes are wide and her breathing goes frantic. "He-...-Robby!" She chokes out a sob. "Robby!" She cries. "Robby come help me!Save me Robby! HELP ME!" She cries. The prisoners still in cells look at her like she's crazy. Nigel steps towards her as Wally stops laughing and looks over.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He asks in annoyance.

"I don't know, but..." Nigel continues towards her. When he reaches her he stoops down and reaches his hand towards her. "Rebecc-!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She snaps. She slaps his hand away and falls onto her back, her curly hair falls over her face. Her eyes are wide...but the fear is quickly replaced with anger. "I hate you all." She curls up into a ball and continues to sob. "I want Robby! Robby please save me! ROBBY!" She cries and her voice comes out shaky. Wally sighs.

"Seriously?" He asks. "Let me guess...you're extremely bi polar?" He rubs his chin. "THAT or you're PMSing..." He stares a the crying girl on the ground.

"Please Robby." She ignores him. His eyes narrow and he walks over and kicks her. "AEKKS!" She falls on her side. She flips her hair out of her face and looks up at him with cold eyes. Wally stared back at her with equal hatred. Close to breaking, Rebecca moved her cold stare towards the cell where Chad stayed. "He..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "He killed my brother."

* * *

**_Commercial Break!_**

**_Do you like...ROMANCE? _**

**_YOU DO?!_**

**_Well guess which story I wrote has over 150 reviews, 16 chapters, 30 follows, 25 favorites, and is on 1 community...? (I'm excited cause I'm NEVER in Communities!)_**

**_MONARCHS!_**

**_Kuki just wanted friends, that's why she hated moving...especially since she was in high school. But after losing her first friend Kuki realizes that this school is a crazed world of its own. Its just like you everyday ordinary high school. The cheerleaders, the goths, the punks, the jocks, the nerds...but...but there aren't any bullies. Well not anymore t least...the only thing kids in THIS school fear are...the MONARCHS._**

**_1 slut_**

**_1 bitch_**

**_1 bastard_**

**_1 Wally..._**

**_MONARCHS! Read now! (This will be the only advertised Commercial in this WHOLE story. So I will never have a commercial in THIS story again...byee naow!_**

* * *

"Boo hoo." Wally said in a bored tone. "You're brother's dead..." He turned back to chad.

"I like fire." Rebecca said quickly. Wally turned back.

"Interesting." He said, clearly no interested at all. He looked back at Chad.

"So Chad-."

"I like to burn people." Vanessa sat up. Wally paused. "M-My uncle...before I burned the school down he...he trash talked my older brother R-Robby." Vanessa stated. Wally listened, taking this as her cue...Rebecca continued. "I-I didn't know what I was doing...I was 11." Rebecca whispered wide-eyed. "My uncle watched television shows like Law and Order...I Almost Got Away With It...Behind Mansion Walls..." She took a breath. "I watched them with him...and I spotted the mistakes they had...like leaving evidence or samples and stuff. I learned how to correctly kill someone, hide the body, and get rid of the evidence..." Rebecca lowered her head, biting her lip. "I wanted to test myself." She choked out a sob. "He-...he..." She trailed off...sniffling.

"Tell me." She looked up and Wally was directly in front of her...he got there s quickly. Rebecca was lost in his emerald eyes...he was...really hot. Her mouth opened...and words poured out.

* * *

**_"Rebecky!" A deep voice came. "Rebecky!" Rebecca sat cross-legged in front of the television, her eyes wide. "REBECKY!" Her uncle called louder. Rebecca's head snapped at the voice. She stood up, watching the credits roll on the t.v. screen. She turned and walked to the kitchen. Her uncle was a nice, warm-hearted ma. He was 6 feet talk and had brown short hair. He also had a mustache. Rebecca sat at the kitchen table. "Come away from that t.v. show deary. You've watched it more than I do." He chuckled, opening a can of soup and pouring it into a pot. He placed the pot on the stove and walked away. _**

**_"I spot their mistakes." Rebecca said, letting her eyes drift to the pot. Her uncle returned to te stove with some spice. He put a dash of this and a pinch of that in before mixing it together. He then turned the stove on and went to return the spices. Rebecca watched the flame flicker under the pot...just by staring at it...she could feel the warmth all over her body." Her eyes became cold and her warm heart...became cold. The warmth of fire made her become a cold person...Rebecca's fist clenched, causing her knuckles to crack. _**

**_"I'm so glad you came to visit Deary." Her uncle broke her out of her thoughts. Her gaze became warm again and she smiled sweetly. _**

**_"Well I missed you." She said._**

**_"Aw, what a sweet little 11-year-old you are." Her uncle chuckled. "Nothing like your brother, good thing too." Her uncle picked up a cigarette and lit it, for a brief second Rebecca saw the spark of a flame as the cigarette was lit. The flame disappeared and her uncle set the lighter down. He started to smoke and Rebecca coughed sligtly..the smoke reminded her of...her brother's death. She swallowed uneasily. _**

**_"I'll just return to my show." She stood to leave._**

**_"He was not a good role model anyway." Her uncle continued. Rebecca froze where she stood and clenched her fist. Her uncle was beginning to tick her off. He was hardly around...he didn't KNOW Robby. No one KNEW Robby! Only her...his lovely little sister. "He was stupid, that's what he was." Her uncle coughed on the smoke. Rebecca turned around._**

**_"Gas." She spoke. "Oil." She said. "They make non-flammable stuff burn...right?" She asked...she asked an innocent question, which turned out to be not so innocent. _**

**_"Yup." Her uncle breath out smoke. Rebecca nodded. "Why?" He arched an eyebrow._**

**_"Just wondering." Rebecca turned and walked slowly back to the living room._**

* * *

"And...and..." Rebecca paused. Wally stared at her for a few more seconds before breaking eye contact. He looked at Nigel. Nigel shrugged. Chad was silent too...then...

"Then what?" Chad spoke up. Rebecca looked up, hate swirled around her eyes.

"THEN...I acted." She said, her voice cold.

* * *

**_"Goodnight Rebecky!" Her uncle called._**

**_"Good night." Rebecca called. She closed her door and climbed into bed. She would be leaving tomorrow. She could be away from HIM...she didn't like her uncle. The only reason she came was because her parents didn't allow her to watch the shows at home...it began to rain outside. She watched it hit against her window before slowly closing her eyes...How DARE her uncle call him stupid? If only HE knew what it felt like to burn._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Rebecca's eyes snapped open. If only he knew...maybe he would take those things back...Rebecca's eyes widened as the earlier images fluttered through her brain...fire...fire...fire...Rebecca slipped out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could. She would be nice...she would be nice and give her uncle the chance to take back what he had said would be nice and let him feel what Robby had been through. She tugged on her rain coat and snuck out._**

**_The axe was heavy...VERY heavy. Rebecca dragged it back through the yard and into the house. It was SO heavy. She slowly set it down to prevent making noise. She bent over and panted. She regained her enegy quickly though. She dragged the axe up the stairs, took another break, and pulled it to her uncle's room. She froze with fear...how would she pull this off? Her uncle was 39! He could kick her butt! She frowned, rethinking her plan. Would it work? She knew how to do it...how to kill him...hide the body correctly...and completely get rid of the evidence. She closed her eyes. Then opened them, full of confidence. She pulled the door open and stepped in. Lightening flashed and she was next to the bed. The room went dark. Lightning flashed once more and her uncle was gagged and his eyes open...the room became dark and quiet. The lightning flashed once more and her uncle's arms were chopped off. Once more...his legs...once more and she was dragging him out of the room._**

* * *

"So you chopped him to pieces?" Chad asked.

"What about his dick?" Wally asked. Rebecca's eyes widened at Wally's strong language, but she responded.

"When I cut off one of his legs...the tip of it came off." She said. Wally smirked.

"What happened after that?" Nigel was curious. Rebecca took a deep breath.

"I played with fire." She said. "I pulled him down to the basement..."

* * *

**_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Her uncle's head hit each step on the way down. She pulled him around the corner, realizing how light a person is without arms and legs. She dragged him around the corner and dropped him on the ground. The furnace was blazing hot. She took a step forward s her gagged uncle stared in terror. He was alive, but loosing LOTS of blood very fast...he was almost out and he was getting very faint. Rebecca reached out and touched the furnace's small door. She could fit in there, standing up. Her uncle would fit in perfectly without arms or legs. The warmth of the furnace heated her hand and she became cold again. Rebecca's fist clenched as she yanked the door open and was the met with the sight of fire and hot coal. Her heart skipped a beat. She turned around and looked at her uncle before slowly making her way over to him. _**

**_"You should keep your mouth shut in the future...if you have a future" She used all her strength to hoist him and into the furnace. His muffled screams were heard. Rebecca walked upstairs and slammed the basement door, locking it._**

* * *

"That's it?" Wally asked. Rebecca nodded.

"What about the evidence? The body?" Nigel asked.

"The body burnt to ashes. I thew his arms and legs in with him. Wiped up all the blood, washed the axe off in the sink, then poured bleach down the drain. Then left the water running so they didn't know there was bleach down the drain. I also cut open a package of raw meat and smeared it over the axe, so it would appear as animal blood just incase they found it. The reason my handprints were on it was because he asked me to get the axe while he was making soup." Rebecca told her fake story.

"And...why would he need an axe?"

"I killed him during hunting season. We ate deer meet with our soup." Rebecca said. Wally nodded.

"Job well done." He clapped for her. Her eyes remained cold as she glared at Chad.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Don't be a bitch, I could kill you right now." Wally said, suddenly mean again. She bit her lip, but refused to comment. She didn't want the hot boy made at her. Wally's eyes narrowed.

"Then do it." A voice came from the cell next to chad. "Kill her." This person was a girl too... "If you have a knife...maybe you could slice her and dice her...and scratch her and...cut her." Wally felt the atmosphere drop from full of psychos...to full of psychos and a certain someone who has a thing for cutting.

"And who are YOU?" Wally asks, looking closer at the girl. She's white, but not as pale as Kuki. She had dark brown eyes which were fixed on Wally, who stared hair was black with blonde highlights. Her clothes were black.

"I'm Lexus, Lexus Gold."

"Your hair is really stupid looking." Rebecca spoke up.

"Bite me bitch." Lexus snapped. Rebecca silenced herself.

"Lexus Gold...you just got told." Wally smirked. "So...how many people have YOU killed in your life time?" He asked.

"My whole family..." Lexus said.

"And you feel no regret or sadness?" Wally quirked an eyebrow.

"Should I?" Her voice held no emotion.

"No." Wally replied, unlocking her cell. She stepped out. "But, you're coming with me." He said. "Go stand over there next to the bi polar chick." He pointed at Rebecca, who was glaring at Lexus from the earlier comment. Lexus made no contact what so ever with Rebecca as she made her wa over and stood there. Rebecca just stared intensely at her...then turned back to Wally, who unlocked Chad. "Better home Rebecca doesn't burn your ass." He snickered. He returned to the group and looked at them all. "1...2...3...4..." He frowned. "I need two more." He turned around. "I need 2 more!" He called. The delinquents went wild. Rebecca gulped. Lexus's eyes narrowed. Nigel rubbed his head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A loud roar was heard. "I CAN'T FUCKING SLEEP!" Wally turned to look at the cell with a glare. He marched up to the cell that was next to Rebecca's and glare into it.

"And who the hell do you think YOU are?" He sneered. A groan was heard.

BOOM! A girl with dark eyes was scratching at the bars, reaching out to get Wally, who stood perfectly still...unaffected. She growled. He studied her. She had dark brown hair and pink highlights. Wally scoffed, like she could hurt him. Her eyes were SUPER dark, almost black. She looked very aggressive, like she could hurt someone more than Wally could. Feeling that she was stronger and more violent than him...Wally's eyes narrowed...He yanked out his keys and unlocked the cell. The girl rushed out.

"I'll fucking kill you ALL! RUINING MY SLEEP!" She turned to claw at Wally's face, but was met with a straight out punch to the face. She stumbled back. "ARGH! My nose!" She cried out.

"It shouldn't be broken." Wally said as if he didn't care. "But at the force you came at me with...it probably is broken." He said, turning to go. "You're coming too." He said.

"I'll do whatever I want!" She spat. "You don't own me! You don't FUCKING OWN ME!" She yelled.

"You annoy me so, please shut up." Wally said. She raced after him, launching herself at him. He ducked down and she flew over him, smashing her face on the ground and completely breaking her nose. Wally kicked her as he walked pass. "Pathetic." He muttered. She lifted her face off of the ground and growled, blood gushed out of her nose...thick bloody gobs. She stood back to her feet and rushed after him, she swung her fist back and planned for it to meet his face...not his hand. He caught her fist and swung her into the wall, then back in front of him. She was dizzy now. He kicked her in the stomach and she flew down the stairs, rolling and coughing all the way down. She coughed up blood at the bottom.

"I'll kill you in ways that you can't IMAGINE!" She screamed. She ran back up t steps and he kicked her in the face, knocking a few teeth loose. She fell back down the stairs, landing on her back.

"She's so persistent." Lexus commented.

"He's going to kill her." Rebecca said, her face showed awe.

"You're right." Nigel said. Lexus looked at him in curiosity, but Rebecca kept her eyes glued on Wally. SHe was lost in her own thoughts.

He's so strong...and...dangerous. He's way more twisted than I am. He kills his victims so...so brutally and he shows no mercy what so ever. It's like he's been completely consumed by darkness! What caused him to do this...? Who is he? What's his past? I-I'm just so curious...I want to know. He looks like he could be the most nicest person ever...how could a boy like him be so cruel and evil? 

"You're really getting on my nerves right now. He saw a broken pole on the ground and picked it up. "Who are you?" H asked. "What's your name?"

"Shut up." The girl muttered.

"Whatever floats your boat." Wally swung the pipe down with all his might, hitting the girl in the stomach. Her face squeezed together in pain. Her eyes wide and her mouth open and blood spurted out. He hit her 3 more times, getting the same reaction. SHe turned over and began to crawl away. Wally follow and swung the pole, hitting her in the side. She stopped moving. Wally stared at her. She attempted to drag herself again, but Wally stepped on her back. She whimpered, but tried kicking him. "Now one last chance...who are you?"

"B-BeBe Jones." She whispered. Wally huffed and raised the pole.

SMASH!

Everyone's eyes widened as the pole smashed the ground right beside BeBe's face. Her jaw dropped as Wally stepped off of her back and walked towards the group. He walked away from her.

"As I said," He walked, without looking over his shoulder. "You're coming with us." He said coldly.

* * *

**_Wow...4,521 words. That's a pretty long chappie, since my chappies are usually VERY short...lol, but you guys can thank Eric Cartman forever! We were chatting and I kind of got inspired. I LOVE talking to my readers, I get to see what they think sometimes. You guys should PM me, I really get inspired! _**

**_Guess what? I got a Kik! So, if any of my readers have a kik, it'd be SO awesome! I'm already Facebook friends with a TON of my reviewers! Lol, I just love making new friends! Anyone have Instagram? Ne? _**

**_-Jade (I'm currently typing 6 NEW stories, while you're reading THIS!)_**

**_UPDATE: 75 reviews (thanks for reviewing guys!) (OMG, Monarchs has EXACTLY 100 more reviews then this story...and only 9 more chapters)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Robastar34: Not yet...Wally is still going in order._**

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: I'll totes admit. I was laughing my ass off fo about 5 minutes cause how you started off you review._**

**_happysappy1x1: I think we all miss him...I also managed to squeeze your O.C. into the story. She appears in this chappie, near the end. _**

**_Eric Cartman forever: I'll update A.S.A.P_**

**_Mortia. : I used a LOT of the that were submitted...but 3 were sent through PM Message and I didn't use those 3...I strictly told you guys to only send them through review. Also, I LOVE Rebecca...cause I'm 14 too, so I feel a sort of connection with her are sumthin..._**

**_OperativeKND-Berry14: You can thank KNDNumbuuh3.4 for BeBe Jones! If Wally approached me I would've been like 'Fuck this! Every man for himself!'_**

**_I'm still excepting OCs if you guys have anymore. I can manage to fit them all in here somehow I think. Also Please give thanks to the following people because if THEY didn't submit OCs then I couldn't type up THIS chappie OR LAST chappie:_**

KNDNumbuuh3.4 created BeBe (Bee) Jones

Mortia. created Rebecca Vanity

Eric Cartman forever created Lexus Gold

OperativeKND-Berry14 created/submitted Chad

happysappy1x1 created Summer Jones

* * *

"So your name is Wally huh?" Rebecca ran to catch up with the blonde. He didn't reply. "Soo..." She bit her lip. "Why do you need our help?" Wally didn't reply. "You don't talk much do you?" She asked. Wally fixed his glare on her and she visibly flinched. She bit her lip, but continued to talk. "You're tough." She said. "I don't know why...but I guess I'm attracted to you." She said softly.

"I don't have time for relationships. They're pointless...a waste of my time." Wally spat.

"Hm..." Rebecca hummed. "That's interesting." Wally ignored her, but his eyes narrowed even more. He walked faster to prevent from talking to her. "I still like you." Rebecca said, slowing her pace as the boy walked ahead of her. Wally ignored her. Clearly she wasn't as dark as he thought she was. She still had love inside of her. Not a twisted sick love either...pure, sweet, innocent love.

"So what are we doing?" Lexus asked. Wally remained silent.

"We're going back to Cleveland." Nigel answered for him.

"Cleveland?" Rebecca asked. "As in Cleveland, Ohio?" Nigel nodded. "You've got to be kiddin' me!" She exclaimed. He shook his head.

"Wally has some..." Nigel stared at the blonde, who continued to walk ahead. Wally suddenly stopped and turned his head to the side...

"I have some unfinished business." He said darkly. The 6 of them continued walking, not another word was uttered.

* * *

"Sector...Sector..." Kuki ran her hands through her hair. She was driving herself crazy trying to save everyone and trying to track down Wally. She herself was doing more work than the police men. She sighed. From experience, Kuki knew that all of Sector P was dead. Wally worked fast...really fast. So next was Sector Q, but like many sectors...sector Q wasn't that famous. Kuki didn't knew much about them...she hardly knew anything about them besides their name and where the tree house was located...but the tree house wouldn't help much NOW, would it? She sat up and took a deep breath in, then she slowly let it out. "Okay...so Sector Q had..." She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Sector Q had 3 operatives, they were one of the toughest sectors, but weren't that popular." Abby surprised Kuki. Kuki turned around, her eyes wide. "The 3 operatives were Numbuh 35.2 as Danger Guard, Numbuh 49.5 as Leader, and Numbuh 56.8 as the Technology officer." Abby finished. Kuki gaped and stared at her best friend. "Well?" Abby asked.

"I-..." Kuki trailed off.

"Yes, Abby decided to help you." The girl explained for Kuki. Kuki's face split into a huge grin. Abby smiled softly. "If you want to save them...then we should hurry." Kuki nodded. "Abby heard there was a recent break out at the Juvenile Detention Center...a total of 5 delinquents escaped..." Kuki looked up in shock. Abby nodded slowly. "Nigel was one of 'em." She said. Kuki sighed. "I know where Numbuh 35.2 is right now." Abby said. "She just started her shift as a crossing guard."

"Wow, she still likes keeping people safe?" Kuki asked, pulling her jacket on. Abby nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Yes sweetie, I'm almost home." James Wilkerson said. "I promise." He was actually lying. "Love you too, I'll be there soon." He hung up and tossed his cell phone in the passenger's seat. He was driving down a lone road in a thickly forested area. The road he drove on was surrounded by trees that went on for miles and miles. To top it off it was midnight and it was pitch black. James pressed down slighty harder on the gas pedal, if he wanted his wife to believe him he would have to speed a little. He was just curving around the bend on the road when his eyes widened in shock. There was a line of fire across the road and there was a body sprawled across the ground. He jammed his foot on the break and pulled the gear into park. He open the door and stood up. He stared for a while...he COULD have just drove on, forgetting it all...but he was a good man. He shut the door and walked over to the person. It was a girl. She could've have been younger than 15 or 14. She had light hair that was covering her face. She was motionless. James reached out a hand, but pulled it back. He decided to get help. He stood up and walked back to the car. He looked through the window and could see the light of his phone reflecting on the glass. He yanked on the handle...but the door didn't open. He furred his eyebrows together. He yanked again...the door was locked. He made binoculars with his hands and peered towards the steering wheel...the keys weren't in the ignition. He yanked on the door once more. He sighed and looked towards the girl...

She was missing.

Jame's mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He'd heard of the living dead, but never believed in it. He swallowed nervously and looked 360 degrees. The area around him was empty. The line of fire stayed though. He leaned again the car nervously. Looking into the thick forest in front of him, he swore he saw two figures lurking in there. He mentally slapped himself.

"You are 35 years old James." He muttered. "You don't believe in crap like this." He said. He turned around slowly and looked at the other side of the car. "AH!" He screamed. The girl, that he had seen laying on the side of the road, was on the other side of the car. She stared at him with sapphire blue eyes. "Y-YOU!" He squeaked.

"Do you know what it feel like to burn?" She whispered coldly.

"AH!" James arched his back as something pointy penetrated his body. He looked down to see a sharpened stick had been shoved through his body. He spurted blood and turned around to see a blonde boy staring at him...

"I'm the boss here." He spoke.

"No you're not Chad." James turned and saw another girl with black hair and blonde highlights.

"Y-You're all crazy!" James sputtered and he turned to run. Suddenly, two hands appeared from behind the car and grabbed his ankles, causing him to trip, but he used his hands to save himself. He looked up to see the blonde boy staring down at him. "W-Who are you?" James asked in wonder.

"I'm Chad." The boy spoke. "That's um..."

"Lexus." The girl spoke in an annoyed tone. Chad smirked.

"Like I care." He said. "And THAT, little ghost girl is Vanessa." He said.

"Rebecca." The 14-year-old girl snapped. Chad ignored her. "Oh...and under the car. That's BeBe, but we just call her Bee." James turned around to see a girl with black eyes staring back. "Her eyes aren't black if that's what you're thinking." He said. James' blood drained from his face. The girl's hair was messy and she looked like a wild animal...like a...it was just twisted. Her clothes were ripped and...and she wasn't even wearing SHOES! What kind of person WAS she? James was terrified at the 'Animal' gripping his ankles. "Oh look at the time, we have to go so I guess you have to die." Chad said. "Bebe hold tight. Lexus start the car up." He ordered.

"YOU'RE not the boss." Rebecca spat. "Wally is." She tried refreshing his memory.

"WALLY is 3 years younger than me." Chad said. "If anything, I dominate HIM." Chad said. Rebecca just glared at him. "Exactly." Chad smirked. Lexus started the car up and stepped out. James felt BeBe's grip on his ankles tighten...just what were these kids planning? Chad stepped into the car and slammed the door. Bebe dragged James slightly backwards. Rebecca and Lexus stood a distance away from the car,but nowhere near each other. They still hated each other from the feud. Chad looked out the window of the car and down at Jame's frightened face. "Goodbye." Chad said. He pressed his foot on the gas and the car rushed forward, running over James' neck in the process. Chad stopped the car and stepped out. "Is he did?"

"Well...there's his head." Rebecca pointed at the object that had stopped rolling. BeBe stood to her feet.

"I WANT IT!" She called, rushing towards the object. "IT'S MINE!" She launched herself over the hill-side and searched for the object.

"It's all yours." Lexus muttered.

"You always have something to say, don't you?" Lexus let her eyes wander over to Rebecca, who stood with all of her weight on one foot. She had her arms folded tightly against her chest.

"At least I have something good to say." Lexus said calmly.

"You think you SO cool, don't you?" Rebecca narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"You don't know anything about me." Lexus glared at Rebecca. Rebecca just rolled her eyes. "You're just a snot-nosed 14-year-old brat. What WOULD you know?" Lexus said. Rebecca didn't respond. "You pick fight for no reason too. You're just a kid." Lexus turned away.

"I am NOT a kid." Rebecca marched forward. "I HATE kids!" She placed her hand on Lexus' shoulder, causing Lexus to whip around. Before she knew it, Rebecca had a small cut on her face, he eyes were wide. Blood dribbled down the ide of her face where the fresh-cut was. Se brought her hand up and dipped her fingers in the red fluid. "Wh-What just happened?" She asked, her hand started to shake. Lexus just glared at her.

"You like burning." She said, pointing to Rebecca. "I like slicing." She jammed a thumb at herself. "Stay out of my way." She warned and marched towards the car. Rebecca just placed a hand on her bleeding cheek and stared after the girl. Lexus didn't look back.

"How did we do?" Chad asked. Wally and Nigel exited the woods. Wally was silent. BeBe was back and was ripping hair out of James' head. Nigel's scalp burned just from watching it.

"I guess you did pretty we-!" Wally had a knife in front of Chad's throat before Nigel could finish his sentence.

"If you EVER think of yourself higher than me...so help me I will TORTURE you for so long and so brutally that you'll be begging for death and guess what? I won't give it to you." He spat in Chad's face. Chad winced, but huffed. "Just a warning." He said, stepping back and sheathing his knife. Lexus and Rebecca joined them. "You guys did awful." He said. They all had looks of shock on their face, except BeBe who was too busy ripping out handfuls of James' hair. "First of all..." Wally closed his eyes. "Rule number 1..." He said. "DON'T make the victim panic." He turned his glare to Rebecca, who was still covering her injured cheek. "Would YOU be panicked if you saw a dead body and then the next moment it goes MISSING?!" He asked. "WOULD YOU!" Rebecca flinched...such a hot guy was so...She shuddered.

"Sorry." Wally ignored her.

"Rule Number 2..." Wally continued. "Don't wait around..." Wally glared at Chad. "Introducing yourself to the victim? Are you stupid?" Wally asked. Chad's eyes narrowed. "I'm not expecting a reply anyway." He spat. Chad turned his head the other way. "And..." Wally looked at BeBe...he looked at Lexus. "Good job." He muttered. BeBe finished ripping out the shreds of hair. Her eyes went wide. She used her fingers to push them up into the eye socket. Rebecca watched with terror, Wally watched with interest, Nigel watched in terror, Chad didn't look at all, and Lexus was indifferent as she watched. BeBe pulled her finger back out, popping the eyes out of both sockets. The eyes rolled along the road for a few inches. BeBe stood up and jumped up and down on the eyeballs, smashing them completely. She then walked back to James' bald, eyeless head. She picked it up and everyone, including Chad...watched as she LICKED the whole face. She nibbled slightly on the nose. She then planted a small kiss on James' lips. She walked over to the car, popped the trunk and tossed the head in.

"We are NOT bringing that thing." Rebecca stomped her foot. "No way in heck." She growled angrily

"What are you going to have nightmares?" Chad asked, getting an annoyed look in reply. "Its okay...you can sleep with me if you want." Chad gave her a look and Rebecca felt uncomfortable. She turned away, blushing furiously. She was only 14! That would be illegal! **_(You wanted a sex_ drive...lol)** Chad smirked.

"Get in." Wally walked to the passenger's side and opened the door, he slid in and slammed the door. Since it was a 7 seater, they had to go in this order **_(They will sit in THIS exact way for the whole time)._ **Chad drove, Wally was in the passenger. Behind Chad was Nigel. Behind Wally was Rebecca. Behind Nigel was BeBe. Behind Rebecca was Lexus.

"So now?" Rebecca asked.

"We got to Cleveland." Wally said.

"No duh." Came her reply. Wally's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She was starting to get on his nerves, he might have to kill of one of his own team members sooner than he thought.

"We're going to get supplies." Wally spoke. "Unlike me, you guys use objects to kill victims. Rebecca uses fire, Lexus uses sharp things, Chad uses hands (He'll need stuff like gloves and crap), and BeBe...I don't know what she uses." Wally's eyes darkened. BeBe was a maniac. The ultimate weapon...he was happy that he had picked her...the other though...he had to wait before judging them. "I just want to warn you guys..." He says darkly. "Don't get caught." He says.

"I'm too good to get caught." Chad smirks.

"I KNOW I won't." Rebecca says, feeling cocky.

"I'll try my best." Lexus mumbles.

"Whatever the hell she said." BeBe mutters. "I'm HUNGRY!" She calls.

"Ooh, me too!" Rebecca pipes up. "Feed me, I'm seriously hungry and if I don't eat. I'll blow a freaking fuse." She warned.

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Lexus says in a bored tone.

"Shut up!" Rebecca snaps, turning in her seat. Lexus kicks her chair in reply.

* * *

"Welcome to Fry King, may I take your order?" A feline voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah, I'd like 6 cheese burgers." Chad said.

"NO!" BeBe suddenly shrieked, grabbing at her messy hair and yanking on it in anger. "I HATE food! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" She shrieked. Lexus, sitting next to BeBe, remained calm and didn't even flinch. She just let her eyes drift over to BeBe.

"You said you were hungry." Lexus said in a calm voice.

"Food is..revolting!" BeBe yelled.

"Make that 5 cheeseburgers." Chad said to the frightened woman on the other end.

"S-Sure, coming right up hun." The speaker turned off and Chad looked in the rear view mirror at BeBe.

"Okay then, what do you want?" Wally spoke.

"Rats..." BeBe's eyes widened maniacal. "Rats and Rat Heads."

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Lexus' voice remains calm. She seems unabashed by everything. She's so indifferent. Rebecca's eyebrows shoot to her forehead.

"RATS?" She asks...almost speechless. "That's disgusting, what are you? A cat?"

"Or an animal?" Wally asks.

"I love rats, I enjoy pulling their tails off...and for extra flavoring...I squeeze them until they puke up their insides. I leave their insides in their mouth and bite off their heads. The car is silent as Chad pulls up to the main window and pays.

"Wow." Nigel says.

"Exactly my thoughts." Lexus comments. Rebecca is still gaping.

"I think I might puke." She says.

"Oh yeah, 'cause eating rats full of puke is WAY more gross than the stench of burning skin." She says. Rebecca's eyes narrow.

"Shut the heck up." She sits back don and ignores everyone. Chad gets the cheese burgers and passes them out.

"Fine then." Wally says. "Chad," Chad looks at him. "Go to the pet store."

"NO!" BeBe screams, causing Chad to press his foot onto the break. Wally turns to glare at her. "Sewer rats are the best." She whispers. Rebecca's face turns green, she may be a heartless killer...but she was still sickened at certain thoughts. She forced herself to look out the window.

"Fine, Nigel will go with you into the sewers."

"What?" Nigel asked. "Why me?" He wanted to know.

"Because I SAID so, and if you don't listen to me...Kuki will be the first on the list." He threatened. Nigel said nothing as Chad pulled the car over and he stepped out with BeBe. "We'll pick you guys up in 2 hours." He said. "Floor it." The car sped off and Nigel looked at BeBe as she used all of her strength to pull open a sewer grate. He gulped and felt miserable.

* * *

"My mom is a crossing guard and I'm a crossing guard too!" A girl smiled into the phone. This girl was no one other than Sharron McKeel and she was on duty, talking into her cell phone while directing traffic...how smart of her. "Yeah, this is a pretty stupid job, but it pays okay, I guess." She said. "What I REALLY want is for Billy to come pick me up. We're going to a movie tonight." She squealed. "Yeah, he asked me out the other night. Me and him go way back...yeah back to the KND." She said. "We were even in the same sector." She said. "Oh really?" She said. "That's cool, we were in Sector Q." Sharron said with a smile.

* * *

"Wait...who is that?" Wally looked through the wind shield to see a pretty brunette directing traffic. She had the stop sign swing on her hand and it was going in circles. Wally's eyes widened.

"That?" Chad looked. "Hey! Isnt' that-!"

"Numbuh 35.2" Wally finished his sentence. "The danger guard of Sector Q." He locked eyes with Chad and they both nodded.

"Wait, who is Numbuh 35.2?" Rebecca asked.

"Does it really concern you?" Lexus' calm voice drifted from the back seat.

"Does MY question really concern YOU?" Rebecca back fired. Lexus huffed and looked out the window. Rebecca smirked, feeling superior. "So who is she? And who is Kuki?" She asked. Wally turned and glared the most icy, furious, hateful glare at Rebecca. Rebecca's words caught in her throat and she was speechless...the emotions in his eyes were so deep.

"Don't you EVER mention Kuki again." He warned. "Got it?" He asked. Rebecca nodded.

* * *

Sharron smiled. "Yeah, he was the leader. Billy wasn't even a GOOD leader at that. He was very clumsy and often lost things. He lost his communicator once, ya know? I mean...it was under his bed! How could it have gotten there? What did he do to-...EXACTLY!" Sharron giggled. "Look, I gotta-AHAAHGAH!" The phone it the ground as a car knocked Sharron from her feet and into the air. She landed on her ankle,quickly twisting it. She winced in pain and cried out. "OUCH!" She yelped. "Can someone help me?" Cars zoomed pass, not noticing the injured crossing guard on the ground. The car that had hit her stopped and the doors opened. 2 girls stepped out. One with black hair and pink highlights and the other with light brown curly hair. The one with the curly light brown hair looked younger and had a mischievous look on her face. She smirked. The older girl held a poker face...no emotion was shown what so ever.

"Is your name Sharron McKeel?" The curly-haired girl asked. Sharron nodded frantically. "Good, we didn't want to hurt any innocent people." The older girl stepped forward and picked up the stop sign, holding it sideways. She slowly walked towards Sharron, a hateful look in her eyes.

* * *

BZZZZZZZ!

BZZZZZZZ!

"Summer? Summer?" Summer Jones ignored her dad as she stared outside. There in the middle of the intersection were 3 girls. Two were average teenage girls, and the third was a-. Summer squinted. The third was a crossing guard. They seemed to be talking before one of the girls lifted up a stop sign and walked over to the crossing guard. Summer watched with wide eyes as the girl lifted the sign side ways and like an axe, used the thin side to repeatedly slice the crossing guard. "SUMMER JONES!" Her dad called louder. Summer watched as the girl continued to slice the crossing guard, the intersection was empty besides the 3 girls and one car. "SUMMER!"

Ding! Ding!

Summer turned at the sound and her eyes widened. A blonde boy stood in front of her. He wore an old orange hoodie and he was giving her a mean look. Summer, being only 12, gulped and took a few steps back.

"Do you have anything that cuts?" He asked. Summer let her eyes drift over to the window to see the crossing guard was half dead and there was a blonde boy in the intersection now too. Summer looked back at the boy in front of her and quickly nodded. She rushed into the back room, still ignoring her dad's calls, and returned with a bunch of sharp items. "Thank you." The boy left. Summer grabbed her back pack and rushed out after him, making sure he didn't see her follow.

* * *

"I got some tools for you Lexus." Wally approached the group. Lexus nodded and took the items.

"Thank you." She said, nodding her head. He gave a nod in return. He looked at the crossing guard and he stooped down

"Wallabee Beatles, Numbuh 4. KND." He said. "Do these words have a meaning to you?" He asked. Sharron's eyes widened in fear, surprise, shock...everything. "Ah...so they DO." He said. "Well, that's me...I'm back and stronger than ever."

"Wh-Why?" Sharron coughed out.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Wh-Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Well-."

"WALLY WATCH OUT!" Wally turned to see a red-haired boy raising a fist. Wally's face showed anger. How could he easily let down his guard so quickly!? He didn't have time to dodge, but he didn't need to. The boy's face showed shock and suddenly, so did everyone elses. The boy quickly crumbled to his knees and behind him was the girl who Wally saw in the shop. Wally's eyes slightly widened in surprise...when did she get there? In the boy's back was a syringe. He looked from the syringe to the girl and back multiple times, not believing it. He then regained his position.

"Thank you." He said. The girl nodded, amazement all over her face. Rebecca looked at the girl as she twirled a strand of her hair on her finger.

"I hate kids." Rebecca muttered.

"What IS that stuff?" Chad asked in wonder.

"It's...a chemical that..." The girl was hunched over and panting. She was obviously tired out from running to Wally's rescue. "It paralyzes the victim, but the only sense they have is touch." She explained.

"So they can still feel stuff?" Lexus asked calmly. The girl nodded. "Interesting." She would have to remember that. "What's your name?" Lexus continued to talk.

"Summer, Sumer Jones. I'm 12 years old." The girl said. Lexus studied her carefully. She had red wine hair and it was up in a messy bun. 12-year-olds these days, trying to be hip and what not. She also had sea blue eyes, which matched her hair perfectly. SHe was pretty pale and has very light freckles across her cheeks. She pulled out a piece of buble gum and popped it in her mouth. "My father is the dentist over there." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the Denitist Office.

"Yet, is daughter chews bubble gum like there's no tomorrow?" Chad wondered. Summer smirked.

"I'm not innocent 12 year old, though I appear as one." She leaned over an used all of her strength to roll the red head boy over.

"Oh she's SO rebellious." Rebecca's voice dripped with sarcasm. Summer didn't even hear her, which annoyed her even further. She HATED being ignored.

"He's Numbuh 49.5." Wally and Chad said at the same time, looking at the boy. "Leader fo Sector Q." They then glared at each other for being in sync.

"He's this girl's boyfriend." Lexus kicked Sharron in the side, just to see if she was still alive. Sharron groaned in pain. Summer climbed on top of Numbuh 49.5 and straddle him. She forced his mouth open and pulled out a spray bottle. She sprayed his throat and suddenly he gurgled in pain. The upper skin on the top of him mouth was pulled off by a large flow of blood which exploded from his mouth all over Summer and the ground. Summer was left covered in his blood and the skin from inside his mouth, luckily she had closed her mouth. "What's that?" Lexus asked.

"Acid." Summer explained. She pulled out tooth pullers and began to yank out a few of Numbuh 49.5's teeth. "It burned the skin off of the roof of his mouth, burned his tongue, and I guess a dropped burned is uvula and caused his to puke blood." Summer placed three of Numbuh 49.5's teeth in her jar. She blew a bubble and popped it, annoying Rebecca once more. "Soo..." She said. "I'll just be going now." She turned to leave, but was met with Chad's glare.

"You can't leave." He stated.

"Huh?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You know too much." Wally said. "We can't let you leave." He unsheathed his knife.

"Well then, I'll come with you." Summer suggested.

"NO WAY!" Rebecca screamed. "There is NO WAY that I'm dealing with THAT THING known as a kid!" Rebecca screamed.

"Must I remind you that at a certain time in your life, you WERE a kid?" Lexus points out with a bored tone.

"Shut up!" Rebecca snapped. "If she comes, I quit!" She snapped. Wally was behind Rebecca in a flash, his hand gripping her neck very tightly. She gasped, causing her to lose air and she couldn't breath.

"You quit...you die." He warned, applying pressure to her neck. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream and she couldn't breath. She tried prying Wally's hands off of her neck, but failed and her eyes began to roll upwards. Wally dropped her and walked back to the car. "Let's go." He said. Rebecca sat on the floor, gasping for air as her vision blurred and focused repeatedly. She coughed a few times, before looking over her shoulder at the retreating team members. She panted, before standing to her feet. It looks like there were 2 people that she didn't like on her team...

* * *

**_Eh, it was alright. I think I did a good job, eh? Sooo...I'm getting a lot of reviews and with so little chappies...I guess I'm getting excited. But trust me, I'm not too cocky soooo...please review?_**

**_-Jade (Review who your favorite character OC is, if you created an OC you can NOT pick your own.)_**

**_Update: 84 reviews_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Jade: I'm baaack!_**

**_Reader: The Return of the Bitch_**

**_Jade: Yup-! WAIT! Hey, wait a minute-!_**

**_Wally: No, their right. You're a bitch._**

**_Jade: WHY I oughta!_**

**_BANG! CRASH POW! BOOOOM!_**

**_Wally: *stumbles out from behind curtain* As I was ssaying, Jade could never be a bitch, she's so...oh look a bird..._**

**_Jade: hehe...I didn't do ANYTHING...So in Jade NEWS today, we're going to respond to my favorite reviews from the previous chappie!_**

* * *

Prepare and if your review has a response to it it means: I either laughed my ass off, totes agree with something you said, or your review just caught my eye.

1. Mortia. T. Mouse - I like Lexus too. She's like the cool, relaxed chick. She's very smart and I agree, she's total bad ass! ^v^

2. happySappy1x1 - Action Movie? Awesome! Lol, No...Vanessa is not an OC. Last chappie when they killed the James guy, Chad accidentally calls Rebecca that. Her name is Rebecca, not Vanessa. If you check back, she corrects him. But I think you're talking about Rebecca. Oh and what the said could happen about Sector V and all...you're REALLY close to what actually happens. ^v^ Great Minds Think Alike!

3. OperativeKND-Berry14 - "yoo boss you aint got to tell me twice fuck that" I was laughing for about 5 minutes there. You're reviews are funny, they remind me of looneymania's old ones. But looneymania stopped reviewing I guess...but yeah. I think a lot of people think Lexus is bad ass. I really like her style, so I don't focus on her much. But each OC gets explained. Rebecca went and this chappie we learn a bit about BeBe...

4. KNDFAN - Wally is kind of scary, isn't he? hm...BeBe just...I don't know, lol. Lexus is kind of cool, I definetely agrre with that. Wait...Summer, seems innocent? Maybe you should reread what she did last chappie lol. 'I would fucking freak the hell out with her around me...' I was laughing my ass of, keeo up the awesome reviews and I'll keep up these awesome chappie! ^v^

5. kuki - "Shit i would even tell wally i quit i would be so quite its not even funny"...you had me laughing my ass off, I swear lol.

6. creeped out - Funny you should say that, one of my newest stories takes place in an asylum...Yes, Summer IS a little chemical delinquent. lol

7. story - disgustingly odd? Never heard someone say that before ^v^

8. there - haha, oh shit, I didn't really think your review was funny when I read it, yet about 2 hours later I was laying in bed and starting laughing about you review. Eh...batman?

9. batman - I agree, talking about batman out fo nowhere just confused she hell out of me.

* * *

"Do you have enough now?" Nigel asked. It smelled GROSS, he was revolted, and he really wanted to see sunlight again.

"Its only been a few hours!" BeBe turned and yelled. Nigel flinched. BeBe pounced on a family of rats and shoved them in her bag. She had been carrying this bag for the whole time. It was a big garbage bag...and all the rats were inside of it. They were tossing and turning and squeaking and scratching. Nigel studied BeBe. She was clearly keeping them alive for a reason.

"What happened to you?" Nigel asked.

"What?" BeBe was caught off guard.

"What made you...so twisted." Nigel asked. BeBe's eyes widened, making her look more insane if possible. Nigel could practically feel his heart beating out of control. BeBe looked at him. With sad, evil, hurt...and insane eyes. "Please..." Nigel sad. "You can trust me." He whispered. BeBe closed her eyes and placed the bag on the ground, after tying a knot in the top. She didn't want her dinner to get away.

"I was 10." BeBe said. "It was my birthday," BeBe spoke, keeping her voice sad and low.

* * *

**_"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang._**

* * *

"It was the day about ME." BeBe pointed towards herself. "The day that was supposed to revolve around me! Everyone was supposed to pay attention to me, and it was supposed to be the best day of my life...but it was the worst." BeBe's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

**_"Happy Birthday to you!" They were all smiling still._**

* * *

"And that night..." BeBe fist reached out and squeezed Nigel's hand. "I wanted to die." She whispered.

* * *

**_"Happy Birthday dear BeBe! Happy Birthday to you!" They sang together. BeBe smiled a toothy smile and blew out all of the candle, making the room pitch black. Her mother flicked the lights on and everyone clapped and cheered. BeBe was so happy she couldn't handl it all. She just giggled happily._**

**_"You're finally 10!" Her aunt appeared in front of her. _**

**_"The big 1-0!" Her cousin chuckled._**

**_"I'll be 10 next year, what does it matter?" Her sister rolled her eyes, clearly jealous. BeBe was just so happy. She had made it this far in life. She had reached the double digits...she felt like an adult...which she wasn't...but she felt like one. She tore open her gifts, filled with anxiousness and excitement. "A Sally Jenkins Doll and Car?" Her sister shrieked. "I wanted that!"_**

**_"Well don't forget sweetheart." Her mother cooed. "Its BeBe's birthday." She stooped down next to BeBe and took off her necklace. "And this is the last present." She put it around BeBe's neck. BeBe's eyes widened in surprise._**

**_"Mother, this is you finest piece of jewlery." She said. "I can't take this-."_**

**_"You can." Her mother cut her off. "I felt like tonight would be the night, for some reason." Her mother said. "We should cherish this time that we'll be together." Her mother whispered. "It doesn't last forever." She stood and went to prepare the birthday dinner. BeBe stood there, fingering the necklace. What had her mother meant? Cherish the time? Tonight would be the night? Doesn't last forever? BeBe was so confused, but she quickly brushed it off._**

* * *

"I was stupid." BeBe whispered. "I was...sane." She looked up into Nigel's eyes and for a second he saw the 10-year-old girl still locked up in those eyes. "I had fun and we played games, we ate dinner, and then...everyone left. It was bedtime soon after." BeBe said. "My parents had told me good night..."

* * *

**_"Goodnight my little Bumble Bee." Her dad kissed her nose and she giggled._**

**_"Goodnight dad." She said._**

**_"I love you sweet heart." Her mother sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around BeBe, who instantly relaxed into the touch. She loved her mother's warm hugs. The hug that was filled with trust and love and everything else that hugs don't normally have. BeBe could block out a land mine if she had been hugged by her mom. She snuggled up, but eventually her mom had to pull away. "I love you." She placed a kiss on BeBe's cheek. She pulled the blanket up to her daughter's chin and walked to the doorway with BeBe's father._**

**_"WE love you." They both said. BeBe nodded._**

**_"I love you too guys, thanks for the best birthday ever." BeBe said. They both nodded and then left the room, heading for their own room. BeBe snuggled up to her blankets and fell into a deep sleep._**

* * *

"I fell into a deep sleep." BeBe explained. "And then after that...i woke up around 3:00 in the morning." She said.

* * *

**_"Ugh..." BeBe sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked around. Her room was pitch-black and immediately she was scared. She threw the blankets back and slid from her bed. She rushed over and threw open her bed room door, when did it close? She peeked into the hall, then cautiously took a step out. "WOAHA!" She slipped and landed on her back. "Ugh." She frowned. Her whole back was wet, and so were the bottoms of her feet. She struggled to sit up and feel around. The whole hall floor was slippery and wet, with something warm and sticky. BeBe stood to her feet slowly and she placed her hands on he wall for support. She made her way to her parents room and placed her hand on the knob, which was sticky and wet too. BeBe turned the knob and pushed to door open. Her parents' room was darker than hers. She swallowed and entered. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" She called softly._**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BeBe heard the bedroom door slam. She ran and dove onto the bed. She snuggled up into the blankets, in between her mother and father. She panted and dared herself to peek over the blankets. The room was dark, she wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. She rubbed up against her parents, hoping to wake up her brave father and her warm-hearted mother...but her brave father wasn't moving...and her warm-hearted mother was cold. BeBe looked over and through the darkness she could make out her mother's eyes. They were wide open and BeBe realized that warmth that she had been feeling wasn't body heat...it was warm, wet...and sticky. She shot out of the bed and flung open the door, rushing down the hallway and slipping on the substance that seemed to be everywhere. She slid onto her back and spun towards the end of the hall, hitting the wall head first._**

* * *

"I think I hit my head...I didn't exactly register what had happened on that night." BeBe spoke. "The night that drove me CrAzY!" Her eyes widened and Nigel could swear they turned red for a breif second. He gulped. "But, when I woke up...boy was I unprepared." BeBe said. "He-He..."

* * *

**_BeBe slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked across the room. Apparently she was in the basement of some place, but it wasn't her house. She could see a figure shuffling around the room. All around her there were blades, and knives, and sharp things. There were drills and shovels and axes. There was a weird looking device in almost every area of the room. BeBe spotted her parents hanging on the other end of the room._**

**_"Mom!" She shouted, causing the figure to turn around. "Dad!"_**

**_"They can't hear you." The figure said, grabbing a long, thin knife. He made his way over to BeBe's mother. "But I hear something." He said. "A rumour." The guy said, he sounded young...very young and he was quite short. He could easily pass for a kid, going onto the teens years. Maybe around 12 or 13. "A rumor that your mother is...pregy?" The boy put his ear against her mom's stomach._**

**_"Pr-Pregy? What's that?" BeBe was scared. _**

**_"It means she has another baby in her stomach." The boy explained. "That means your going to have a sister or brother and then your parents won't love you anymore." _**

**_"Th-That's a lie!" BeBe struggled to sound brave._**

**_"Oh is it?"_**

**_"I already have a sister and they love us both!" BeBe shouted, clenching her chained fist. _**

**_"Oh...you mean THIS sister?" The boy turned around and dragged a body bag into the room. _**

**_"Wh-What's in there?" BeBe asked, her eyes wide._**

**_"Its funny that you brought her up, cause actually I never inteneded on showing her to you."_**

**_"What's in there?" BeBe asked. "ANSWER ME!" She screamed. "WHAT'S IN THERE?!" She screamed. The figure ignored her, going on about his stupid what ever. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a black body, not like skin color black, but like...covered in something black. "What's that?"_**

**_"Your sister." The boy said cheerfully. "The one that you love so much." He smiled. "Doesn't it ring a bell? They love us both?" He chuckled and harshly dropped the dead body on the ground. "I covered her with hot, boiling tar. Most of her skin melted, but the tar was so thick it covered up her skin and she couldn't breath. In high school they teach you abut it, before the war...the colonist would tar and feather tax collectors." BeBe was confused. She didn't understand a word that he was saying. She ws just so angry and so...so upset. So hurt, so confused, so...cold. She snapped._**

**_"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT's THE LAST THING I DO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! GO AWAY! DIE! DIE!" BeBe shrieked. The boy watched, interested in her reaction. He really had plucked a cord. He smirked under his hood. He turned away. _**

**_"You'll seek revenge on me." He spoke. "You'll want me dead...so you'll practice killing others to build strength and when I return for you, you'll have to kill me...or be killed." The boy said. He left the building, leaving BeBe screaming bloody murder._**

* * *

"I escaped..." BeBe said. "I got free, by breaking both of my wrist and slipping out of the chains. I had just broken my ankles, when I heard the sirens. So I slipped out of the restraint and used my elbows and knees to crawl from the building and over the hillside." BeBe said. "And I did exactly what he told me to do...I practiced on other's and with each death...my sanity slipped a bit more." BeBe explained. Nigel nodded. BeBe stepped closer to Nigel and suddenly Nigel became VERY tense. "What's wrong Nige? Thing I'll attack any moment?" BeBe's stare was ice-cold as she forced Nigel against the wall and pulled back her hand, revealing a knife. "Close your eyes and you won't have to see it." She muttered, swinging her hand forward.

* * *

Kuki and Abby arrived at the scene a tab bit late. The two operatives were already dead. The leader's mouth was burned all the way through, the girl was just as bad. They each were also missing 3 teeth...how peculiar.

"We're-We're too late." Kuki hunched over, panting. Abby copied. They had run all the way to the area. When they saw cars speeding away, they knew something had happened. Suddenly they looked over. There were a few police cars coming down the street. "Well, at least someone called the cops." Kuki stood up and looked. The cars all pulled over at the local dentist instead. "Huh?" Kuki was confused.

"Abby wonders why they are there..." Kuki followed her friend over to the dentist. They entered, acting like regular clients.

"My daughter! My daughter!" The dentist cried. "I was calling for her and she...she wasn't here!" The dentist seemed upset. Kuki and Abby shared a look, knowing dang well that the girl had probably went with Wally.

"May I ask for her name, sir?" A police officer took out a note pad, as Kuki casually took a sign in sheet and flipped it over to the blank side. Abby stood at the window as a woman appeared.

"May I help you two?" She woman asked. Abby nodded.

"We'd both like to schedule regular appointments." Abby said with a smile.

"Her name is Summer Jones, she's 12 years old, and apparently she has my medical tools and medicens with her. One of these is a very rare type of acid. There's also a paralyzing shot." The dentist went on and the officer recorded the information. Kuki secretly wrote this all down on the blank side of the form, pretending that she was filling out the sign up sheet.

"And what package do you want?" The woman asked. Abby rubbed her chin.

"Maybe Abby should ask her father, he's a doctor." She said. "Ya know, Doctor Lincoln?"

"You're doctor lincoln's daughter?" The woman was surprised. "I don't believe it."

"Why yes I am." Abby continued to stall so that Kuki could eaves drop.

"And anything wierd about your daughter? What does she look like?" The officer asked. The dentist thought.

"Her hair is like a wine red...yeah a wine red. Her eyes are sea blue. She's kind of pale and has little freckles all over her face. Mostly in the nose area. She's a sweet little girl, trust me officers. She couldn't harm a fly-...I mean she WOULDN'T harm a fly. I just want my daughter to be okay." The dentist said. "I heard a bout the incident across the street." He went on.

"Incident?" The officer asked. He looked out across the street and saw the two motionless bodies lyign there. "We're going to need back up." He said into his microphone thing. The officers rush from the building and across the street, Kuki follows.

"On second thought, we have to go." Abby said, rushing from the dentist.

"Wait, what about your...appointment." She's all alone. She sighs. "We never have business."

* * *

Rebecca silently glared at Summer, who was chatting with Lexus. Rebecca hated both of them. She hated Lexus for thinking she was so cool and she hated Summer for just being herself. Rebecca knew she was better than both of them either way. She just wished that Wally would do something about those two...before she did something herself.

"Shut up." Wally commanded. Rebecca's eyes widened. Did he just read her mind? "We're going to pick up Nigel and BeBe now." He stated. Lexus nodded and Summer raised an eyebrow. Wally stared at her through the rear view mirror. "They are other members of this group."

"Group?" Rebecca asked. "What group?" Rebecca scrunched up her nose. "Do we have a name?" She asked. Wally remained silent.

"Pain." He whispered darkly.

"I get it, cause we cause pain and stuff, ne?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Wally said, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. Rebecca looked out the window. They pulled up where they had dropped Nigel and BeBe off. Rebecca smirked and turned around. She locked eyes with Summer.

"You're going to LOVE BeBe." She giggled mischievously. Summer's eyes widened and she gulped. Lexus rolled her eyes at Rebecca's childish actions. The door slid open and BeBe climbed into the back. She sat in her seat. Summer tensed up...what was that SMELL? Summer dared herself to look at the girl beside her, as Rebecca giggled. BeBe's hair was a mess, her clothes were tattered and torn. She was barefoot! She had blood on her hands and Summer wasn't te only one who noticed.

"Where's Nigel?" Wally asked. BeBe was silent. "Where-Is-Nigel?" Wally decided to not raise his voice.

"Here." Nigel stepped into the van and pulled the door shut. Wally glared at BeBe through the rearview mirror, causing her to shiver.

"You better answer me next time." He muttered. BeBe nodded and Nigel tried to relax.

* * *

**_BeBe's stare was ice cold as she forced Nigel against the wall and pulled back her hand, revealing a knife. "Close your eyes and you won't have to see it." She muttered, swinging her hand forward. Nigel squeezed his eyes shut ._**

**_CLANG! _**

**_Nigel peeked open an eye and BeBe's knife went straight through a sewer rat, which just happened to be directly next to his head. He sighed as BeBe stepped back and yanked the knife out of the wall, pulling hte rat off with it. The rat writhed in pain. _**

**_"Did you see it?" BeBe looked up at Nigel, her eyes seemingly back to normal._**

**_"No." Nigel said. "I didn't see anything."_**

* * *

Nigel shook his head slowly, he had actually been scared. BeBe was one hell of a girl. Nigel looked around and noticed Summer.

"Summer is our new member." Wally said. "Now we're going to get the rest of the tools." He said, they pulled up at a gas station. "Rebecca, come with me." He said. Rebecca nodded, feeling special that she was the only one who was allowed to come with Wally. "Here, wear this." He said. He pulled off his hoodie and tossed it to her. She blushed, she would get to wear his hoodie. She frowned, acting stubborn.

"Seriously?"

"Put the fucking hoodie on." He snapped, she yanked the hoodie on faster than you can say 'shit'. They stopped outside the door to the gas station. Wally turned to her and they looked into each other's eyes. Wally stepped closer. Rebecca began to blush. "Just follow my lead, stay by my side unless I tell you to do otherwise, and listen to me." He reached forward and Rebecca stumbled backwards.

"Wh-What the heck are you doing?" She asked in panic, sure he was hot...but this was a little too fast for her.

"Getting my knife, dumbass." Wally muttered, reaching into the hoodie's pocket and pulling out his pocket knife. Rebecca instantly felt stupid, and thanked god that everyone else was in the car. She followed Wally into the gas station. The only other person there was the worker...no on else. Wally looked around and noticed that there were three cameras. "Lets go." Wally turned into the drinks aisle and Rebecca followed. The worker gave them a weird look. A irl wearing black short shorts and an orange hoodie, and a boy who just looks like trouble. He drummed his fingers on the counter top, wondering if he should call the police. Wally grabbed 4 water bottles and poured the water out. Then he passed them to Rebecca, who put 2 in the hoodie's pocket and 2 in the hood. Wally grabbed a Gatorade and made his way to the counter. Rebecca followed him. "Damn I forgot my wallet, Cora could you get it for me?" Wally turned and stared at Rebecca. Rebecca was confused, was that her fake name or something? He stepped closer and bent closer. "The gas pump should be on soon." He whispered. Rebecca nodded and rushed from the store. Wally turned around as the alarm went off, the worker's eyes wet wide as Wally revealed his knife. "I didn't even know there were alarms in this place." The worker's hand felt for the button underneath the counter as Wally thrust the knife into his throat.

"GHGSHHGAHGAHG!" The worker gasped. Wally smirked and grabbed a BOX matches (50 packs inside), 5 lighters, and a chocolate bar. The employee backed up into a wall and slid down it slowly, coughing violently as blood poured down his neck. Wally reached over and flipped on all of the gas tanks. Near the back he found a set of adult things (you'll find out later) and some gloves. He walked to the back of the store and found many packs of fireworks. He grabbed about 20 packs and left the store, munching on a chocolate bar.

* * *

Rebecca filled the water bottles with gas. The others watched from the car, knowing what she was doing. She threw the 4 bottles of gas into her seat and made her way around the back of the store. She found 3 gas containers and filled them all up, putting them in the trunk with James' head, and BeBe's bag of rats (which were moving around inside). Rebecca hopped in the car and pulled her door shut. Suddenly Wally exited the store and got in the van. He yanked his door shut and Chad pulled off. Wally tossed the stuff back and Rebecca caught the fireworks, lighters, and box of matches. Wally passed the gloves and adult set to Chad, who looked down and smirked. Rebecca got an evil glint in her eyes. She rolled down her window and threw back a match.

"Floor it!" She called. Chad shoved his foot down on the gas pedal and they sped away. The gas station exploded and destroyed everything in a 10 foot radius. Luckily, the van had already gotten 12 feet away. Rebecca giggled. "That was so fun!" She said. "I bet his body is still burning, ne Wally?" She asked, a spark of joy filled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up." Wally muttered, the spark of joy quickly vanished. "You're annoying." Rebecca bit her lip, he was such a bastrd...a hot bastard.

* * *

**_Sorry for the um...3 days that you guys had to wait! ^v^_**

**_But did you guys know that I got 14 reviews? Oh my gumballs! Yay!_**

**_-Jade (Please reach 100 reviews...if possible.)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Wally: 10 cruddy chapters and 105 reviews...and the brat hasn't updated ONCE._**

**_Rebecca: Actually, she's updated 10 times..._**

**_Wally: I don't give 2 cruds! She has 14 people following this story, she's keeping them waiting!_**

**_Jade: I'm baaack._**

**_Wally: About cruddy time..._**

**_Well...you guys MIGHT be mad, depending on how this all works out...You see, I have maintained honor roll since 2nd grade. And High School, (yes, I said high school, our 8th grade is located in the highschool) is hard. So if I don't get honor roll this grading period...I'm screwed and grounded. I don't know if I have honor roll either, the grading period just ended...*gulp* Here are my grades, incase YOU guys know what I need for honor roll, or is every school district different?_**

**English: B (84%)**

**American History: B (84%)**

**Pre-Algebra: B (88%)**

**General Science: C (74%)**

**French 1: A (93%)**

**Art: A (92%)**

**Swimming: B (90%)**

* * *

Wally's poker face was starting to bug Rebecca, his emotionless mask...while inside his head she KNEW that a MILLION thoughts were buzzing around. She relaxed into her seat, trying to block out the two idiots behind her. She sighed that she could set them a flame...she smirked at the thoughts, what a devious 14-year-old she was.

Nigel was also watching Wally, but with different thoughts. He was set on finding out Wally's plan. The blonde hardly spoke, unless it was a command, demand, or insult. Was he continuing his old ways. Was he going to finish off the KND, finish what was left of it? Nigel shook his head and snapped out of it. He had to focus on Wally...not Wally's plan. Maybe he could over power the blonde...Nigel paused and looked around...then again, Wally had these 5 under his power...but could Nigel turn them against Wally?

Chad tilted the wheel this way and that. He was focused on not crashing, with the emotionless idiot next to him, it was hard to focus on anything. He wondered why he even joined Wally's stupid little gang. It was practically HIS gang actually, he was the oldest and in charge. They should be under HIS control, not that stupid boy's. The girls should want HIM, not Wally...and Chad planned to make it that way...he planned to take over, little did Wally know...

Lexus was consumed in her own thoughts, but she was still talking with Summer. She thoughts Summer was a sweet 12-year-old girl. Why was their world so screwed up? When it gets to the point that a 12-year-old girl can pour acid down a person's throat and yank 3 teeth out...it's just over. Lexus looked around the car, wondering how everyone had gotten THIS far...what caused all of this...her stare moved towards Wally...what caused that? Lexus nodded, turning back to the girl with red wine hair. Summer constantly twirled her long hair around a finger. Most of her hair was up in a messy bun, but strands still stuck out, the strands that Summer played with. Summer's cheeks squished as she smiled. Her sea blue eyes were light and happy, and Lexus's lowered her own eyes...it was wrong. A 12-year-old girl that was so happy and excited to be with a band of cold-blooded murders...yet she was one of them. Lexus sighed and continued to talk to Summer.

BeBe was in HER own thoughts. She was thinking of sick, twisted things...how would she eat the rats. She wondered if she was allowed to kill Summer. She just hated the girl for an odd reason, that she didn't even know. She also wanted to cut open Chad's body and look inside, she had always wondered what the inside of a human's body looked like...she had cut open her dog in 4th grade. The inside of a dog had to be different from the inside of a human. Indeed, BeBe had violently killed many people, but never sliced one completely open...she thougth about this and decided when the time came...she would vertically slice Summer open and horizontally slice Chad open.

Summer's mind was rushing at a speed of a million and 2. She was in a van with 6 cold-blooded killers. She was excited and scared. The scene at the gas station had scared the crap out of her. She was now ready for anything, or so she thought. She was explaining to Lexus about her life. How she had ended up so twisted and cruel. Summer could remember each and everything she did, but one thing she said seemed to catch Lexus' attention.

"What?" Lexus asked.

"I said that when I was younger I was bullied." Summer repeated, her sea blue eyes flashing with sadness. Lexus stared at her as if telling her to continue, which she did. "When I was younger, around 2nd grade, kids would gang up on me and bully me." She said. "I was only 8...and I was defenseless."

"How did they bully you?" Lexus asked.

"They made fun of me...of my dad." Summer's eyes clouded over.

* * *

**_"Summer Jones," A girl with curly blonde hair giggled. "That's a weird name, huh?" A group of kids laughed along with her. Summer bit her lip softly and looked at her shoes. "Hey, my dentist has the last name Jones." Summer's eyes widened and her head snapped up._**

**_"That's my dad!" She said proudly. The children snickered and the blonde girl talked again._**

**_"You're dad's a DENTIST?" She asked. Summer suddenly had second thoughts. What was wrong with being a dentist?_**

**_"Y-Yeah, he fixes teeth." Summer explained._**

**_"THAT'S stupid." The girl rolled her eyes. "MY dad is a police man, he saves lives. How does a dentist save lives?" The girl got into Summer's personal space. Summer back up and bit her lip. She didn't haven an answer for that. "Exactly, being a dentist is STUPID." Summer flinched._**

* * *

"They bullied me every day." Summer cried softly. "And I-...I guess I broke. Then, I snapped." She said. Her eyes grew wide as if the memory was still fresh in her skull. She started to shake. "I-I didn't mean to do it. I never intended to actually harm her, to actually HURT her...I just wanted to scare her." Summer's body shook. "I didn't want to be made fun of...I-I hated it." She muttered. Lexus studied her carefully, what had she done. "It started with an invitation." Summer locked eyes with her.

* * *

**_"Summer Jones." Summer tensed up at the voice that had bullied her since second grade. (They are now in 5th grade). "You're invited to my 11th birthday party." Cora sang. Summer turned to face the curly-haired blonde. _**

**_"Wh-Why are you inviting ME?" Summer asked. Cora shrugged._**

**_"I figured that you're not popular so you have never been invited to a party before, right?" Cora asked. Summer didn't respond because it was true. Ever since 2nd grade, since Cora had made fun of her dad's occupation, she was a loser. And it was all Cora's fault. "It doesn't matter, you're coming." Cora shoved the invitation at Summer, who slowly took it...was it a joke or something? Summer sighed and went home. She showed her dad the invitation and he said he would drive her there tomorrow._**

**_"I-It's okay if you don't want to drive me." Summer said. "I-I didn't really want to-."_**

**_"Nonsense..." Her dad smiled. "What kind of dad would I be if I didn't take you?" He asked with a chuckle. Summer just walked to her room._**

**_"A good one." She mumbled._**

* * *

"So going to a party, made you a cold-blooded killer?" Nigel had turned around and was listening. He planned on knowing everyone's story. SO far he knew what had happened to Rebecca, Wally, and BeBe. He planned to use this information against everyone. He had to know their weaknesses.

"No," Summer mumbled. "What HAPPENED at the party." Summer said. "It-It changed me." She whispered. "For the worst."

* * *

**_"Summer is a bitch." Summer gasped softly. She had looked around the house and wondered into Cora's room. When she heard people coming, she concealed herself under the bed. It had been Cora and her two best friends. Summer didn't know that they swore. She had learned that bad words were a sin. She couldn't believe that Cora would call her that! Well actually...she could. "So I plan to put worms in her piece of birthday cake." Cora said. "It's going to be awful, for her." Cora giggled. "But then again, he dad's a dentist right? He could just wash her mouth out." Summer's lower lip trembled. Cora was the one whose mouth needed to be washed. Her eyes narrowed...and she would be the one to do it._**

**_A few minutes before the cake cutting Summer had summoned Cora to the kitchen. _**

**_"What is it, dearest guest?" Cora was acting all sweet and innocent. Summer just smiled._**

**_"I-I heard something in your basement and I was wondering if you could check it out." Summer said. _**

**_"Seriously?" Cora asked. "You're scared of the basement?" Her mean side slipped out and Summer acted surprised. "I-I mean...yes, sure. I can check it out for you, best pal." Cora slipped past Summer and into the basement. She walked slowly down the stairs. Summer followed, after shutting the door. "H-HEY! Summer?" Cora around in the absolute darkness. She couldn't see a thing. Her eyes went wide and she was suddenly full of fear. Her basemen WAS kind of scary. She bit her lip nervously and tried to act calm. "Summer?" She called again. "Are you out there?" Summer stayed silent as she made her way down the stares with the syringe in her hand. "SUMMER?" Cora gave up. "MOM? MOM!" She began to call, but a small prick in her neck made her eyes go wide as she fell forward on the ground. A light clicked on and Summer glared down at Cora, who was paralyzed and scared. _**

**_"Hey," Summer said darkly. "Best pal." She straddled Cora and punched her in the face. Cora tried talking, but her throat clamped up. She couldn't talk! Summer punched her again and Cora realized that she couldn't move. Sumer continued to punch Cora in the face, each punch getting harder and harder. She finally felt a tooth get knocked loose. "It's okay." She whispered darkly. "My father's a dentist...he can fix it." She punched Cora again. She stood up and made her way to the other side of the basement. "You're dad's a police man?" She asked. "Well...I bet he's strong. So he must have tools down here." She spotted a hammer and a screw driver. A glint rushed across her eyes. She reached for the tools and went back to Cora. "Open wide." She said with a small smile. "Oh wait, you can't." She snickered. She pushed the tip of the screwdriver under the loose tooth and used the hammer to break it off. Cora tried to scream, but couldn't. Summer felt a rush of energy run through her as she did this...it felt...exctiign and intense. She did it again, then once more. _**

**_"Cora? Cora?" Summer's head snapped up. That was Cora's mom! "Cora, its time for birthday cake. Where are you?" Her mother continued to call. Summer quickly stood to her feet, dropping Cora' 3 teeth into her pocket. She had only gotten those 3. She looked around in panic, the paralyzer would wear off soon, then Cora could once again use every muscle in her body...even her voice...and she would scream...and SUmemr would be in a LOT of trouble. Summer thought quickly and saw an old gas can across the room. She ran to it and ragged it over to Cora. She forced Cora's mouth open and poured the gas down the girl's throat. Cora's eyes went wide as she the substance filled her throat and she couldn't cough it up or swallow it...it staye din her throat and she slowly began to suffocate. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut and after a minute or so, her body went limp...the paralyzation was gone. Summer sighed, and rested against a wall. Then realization it her. She just killed someone!_**

* * *

"So what did you do?" Lexus asked.

"Naturally I hid the body," Summer said. "I didn't want to get caught, i didn't want to get in trouble." She explained. "I knew it was a bad thing to do...but I just couldn't stop." Summer went on. "Cora was just the first..." She said. "There were PLENTY more." She said.

* * *

**_"Dentist and Daughter!" Kids screamed as Summer made her way down the street. "Dentist of the daughter!" They screamed. Cora was dead, and no one knew where the body was...but Summer continued to get bullied. Her eyes narrowed in hate...she didn't want to get bullied...she hated it!_**

**_"Julie Thomas?" Summer paused, Cora's BEST friend was all alone outside. She was playing with her dolls. Julie looked up._**

**_"What do YOU want?" She sneered. Summer bit her lip, her eyes clouding over._**

**_"I think I saw Cora, over there by the woods." Summer pointed. "She was running." Julie stood to her feet, shock written all over her face._**

**_"Really?" She squealed. "No way!" Julie didn't think twice about getting an adult, she wanted to see her best friend. She ran towards the woods and Summer dropped her book bag. She began to follow Julie towards the woods. "Cora's not over here." Julie complained. "You-!" She turned around and saw the dark look on Summer's face. "-lied..."_**

* * *

"And after that I just couldn't stop. No one thought I was the killer, behind all the missing students...I was just too innocent looking. I was a nerd, a loser...a nobody. No one thought that I was capable of doing the things that I did. So no one suspected me, ever." Summer explained. Wally paused, he too had listened.

"Summer, I just may need your help." He said. Summer looked up, her eyes wide...

* * *

Kuki sighed. She was doing more work than the cops, she KNEW more than the cops. Her and Abby watched them set up the crime scene...knowing the wouldn't find ANYTHING. Wally was too good for them. Kuki noticed the two bodies as operatives of Sector Q were being put into body bags. Indeed she was s tep ahead of the police, but a HUGE step behind Wally. She hadn't managed to save anyone yet...she bit her lip and her eyes teared up.

"Sector Q had 3 operatives." Abby repeated. "There's still one left Kuki." Abby said.

"Numbuh 56.8 is still alive." Kuki whispered. "We can save him." She said. "We just have to beat Wally to the highschool." She turned and began to run towards the high school. "He stays after school for technology club!" Kuki called over her shoulder. Abby smiled and began to run after her friend, her long braid swinging behind her.

* * *

**_Eh...I was tired. Sorry if its crappy. The next chapter will be WAY better. There's going to be a lot fo action/drama in the next chapter. So, thanks again for reviewing. I've reached over a 100 reviews guys. _**

**_I feel with each chapter I'm becoming a better author, ne? Anywho, I like this story a lot right now. And since I have only 2 stories in progress, the Monarchs sequel is coming out soon, and I have 2 stories that are discontinued...I was planning on re-continuing my old story Torn Between 2 Guys...what do you guys think? I'll still update this story on a regular basis, I just want to finish one of my old stories, ne?_**

**_So...umm, you guys review like weally, weally fast and I weally weally need time to think new ideas for this story...so I'm setting a goal of:_**

**_Update: 112 reviews? 110?_**

**_-Jade (J'adore danser!)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Jade Weekly: Heyy guys! Recently I've been working a lot on school, but I typed this up in the mixture I guess. Um...and OH! Good news! Guess what ELSE I've been working on?_**

**_Nigel: A new KND Fic?_**

**_Hoagie: A fic with me in it?_**

**_Kuki: A 3x4 fic?_**

**_Wally: A WHAT FIC? *blushes* A cruddy fic, that's what it is..._**

**_Abby: A fic filled with friendship, drama, hurt, comfort, and romance?_**

**_Jade: Ur ALL right! The Return of the Monarchs should be out soon guys! If you haven't read my story Monarchs (my most reviewed, followed, and favorited story)...then you should. Only if you want, but I HIGHLY recommend it. Wally, Kuki, and the Monarchs are back and THIS adventure will be WAY better than the first. Don't believe me? Read it when it comes guys, you won't regret it! *v*_**

**_Also in Jade Weekly...I wanna try a new idea. I'm going to write a few Naruto fics...so um...yeah. I might not be on KND as much. BUT, my stories will be updated twice a week when I start working on Naruto again, but that won't be until summer. So stay tuned!_**

* * *

Joey stood to his feet. It was the 8th time he had entered his brother's old room and wished for death. It had been weeks since the first time, yet Joey still wanted to leave this miserable life. He wished for nothing more but to die from his older brother's hand. It was a sick thought, and he knew it...but he still wanted it. He just wanted to...go. Joey sighed and went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He wondered if Wally wold EVER come back for him. He wondered if Wally ever THOUGHT about him...he wonder what Wally thought about in general. Joey sighed, giving up. he could never live up to his brother... He shut off his lamp and hoped the next day would be better.

I was raining when Joey woke up. He squinted and clicked on his lamp. It was dark and dreary, he hated these types of mornings. He slipped out of bed and got dressed for school. He slipped on his jacket and made his way out of his room. He silently walked down the hallway and passed Wally's room, stopping he went back.

"Why won't you just kill me?" Joey stared at the door. He hated his older brother...he hated him. He hated him for promising to protect him from evil when he turned out to be evil. He hated him for leaving him with his AWFUL parents and his awful life! He hated him for not killing him like he killed every other child! Joey sighed...he couldn't take out all of his anger on his brother...he amired Wally. He admired him because his older brother was so strong and bold...he was on the run and he was a wanted person, yet he was so smooth and cool that he couldn't get caught. Joey smiled and lowered his head. "I want to meet you Wally." Joey said. "A lot of people might think that I'm crazy for saying that..." Joey whispered. "I can't help you though," Joey frowned, bringing his eyebrows together in frustration. "I'm not strong, and I'd only slow you down. I'm clumsy and stupid." The 9-year-old spat quietly. "I wouldn't be any help." He concluded. "But, I admire you Walls...you're a perfect role model for a person like me...and I want to meet you before you take my life." Joey said. "Cause You will be the person who takes my life, right?" Joey asked. Getting no response, he nodded once before making his way to school.

* * *

"My name is Amber." Joey looked up to sea-blue eyes. The girl smiled. Joey looked back down at the pebble his foot kept hitting. He was swinging on a swing at recess. "What's your name?" Joey looked up. He had neer met this girl before and sadly, she did not catch his interest.

"Leave me alone." Joey muttered.

"Joey, right?" The girl asked. "Joey Beatles?" She said, as if guessing. Joey ignored her. "I'm going to stick with that." She smiled warmly. She began to play with her hair. "My name is Lee." She said. "Amber Lee." She said, "Weird name, huh?" She giggled. Joey's features were indifferent. "You seem down." The girl pushed her face close to Joey's. "Are you alright?" She asked. Joey ignored her once more. "You don't have to take out your anger on me." She whispered. "I just want to be your friend." She explained.

"Amber." Joey said softly.

"That's my name." The girl smiled. Joey sighed.

"Have you ever heard of my brother?" Joey gave he a dark look. Amber's face darkened, but she smirked still.

"I've heard a lot about your brother actually." She said. "More than you know." Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

"Where is the technology lab?" Abby asked.

"This way." Kuki turned the corner, rushing down the hallway. Abby sighed, but followed her fast friend. Kuki was very fast when she was determined. They came to a door and Kuki pushed it open to an empty room. "Damn!" She cried. She rushed in and spotted a few drops of blood on the ground. "W-We're too late." She mumbled. Abby placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Every freaking time," Kuki muttered. "I swear...I'm too slow." She shook her head sadly.

"Too slow for what?" Kuki and Abby both looked up to see a red-haired boy with glasses.

"C-Chris Layciak?" Kuki asked. The boy nodded and smiled. Abby grinned. "Wh-What happened?" Kuki gestured to the blood. Chris frowned.

"Oh, sorry. I sort of sliced my hand." He pointed to a small razor at the desk. "I was cutting this wire here." He picked up a red wire. "I guess I have to start over again."

"No, we don't have time." Kuki said. She walked over quickly and grabbed his hand. She began to tug on his arm. "We have to go." She said. "Wally's coming." She said. Chris' face contorted in confusion.

"Who?" He asked. "Wait, what's going on?" He said. "I don't really even know you-."

"Numbuh 4." Kuki spun around. Chris froze up. "Ring a bell?" Kuki asked. Chris hesitated.

"No, I think you two should be going." He spun around and began to lightly push Kuki towards the door. Abby frowned. Kuki complained.

"We can't go." She cried.

"You must, I'm very busy on a serious project." Chris explained. "We can maybe talk later, have you met the school's guidance counselor? He's a very nice man, you two should talk." He said. Kuki yelled as Chris shut the door.

"We're trying to help you!" She called. "Numbuh 56.8!" Kuki screamed. "Please!" She cried. She turned around and slid to the ground against the door. "Let me help you." She whispered.

"I think you scared him." Abby tried to comfort her. "You can't just go in bursting that you're a savior." Abby warned.

"Are you here to help me? Or slow me down?" Kuki snapped. She quickly felt foolish. "I-I'm sorry." She said, tears filled her eyes. "I-I don't know what to do Abby." She said. "I-I just don't." She cried, holding her head in her hands. She softly cried. "We can't do this ourselves." Kuki cried. "We need help." She said. She sniffled a few times. "And I know who can help us." She raised her head, feeling confident. She knew EXACTLY who could help them.

* * *

Joey decided he could deal with Amber, at least until she lost interest in him. But Joey had a sudden interest in her. What did she mean? He knew more han he did about his OWN brother? Joey shrugged. Sure she did. She could think what she wanted...but Joey knew more about his brother than ANYONE...He looked at her as she talked.

"So where do you live?" Joey asked. They were just walking now.

"WHy do you need to know?" Amber asked. "Are you gonna stalk me?" She joked. Joey forced a small smile.

"Only if you want me too." He said. "How old are you?"

"Stranger danger." Amber joked. She giggled childishly. "I'm 10." She said. Joey nodded, she was 10...yet she looked older. Maybe 13...he guessed. They continued to walk. "What about you?" Amber asked.

"Stranger danger." Joey said...and he meant it. "So what did you mean, earlier?" Joey asked. "About my brother, you know more about him than me?" Joey asked. Amber got a cocky look on her face.

"How much do you KNOW about your own brother?" Amber asked.

"I know almost everything." Joey explained.

"Almost?" Amber asked. "How old is he...currently?" Amber asked.

"15." Came Joey's reply a split second later.

"Hair color?"

"Blonde in a bowl cut." Joey said. Amber bit the inside of her cheek.

"Eye-."

"Emerald Green. He's tanned, and he had an Australian Accent, which he usually uses when he's cocky or mad. He's hot and attracts tons of girls. And he also has a crush on his best friend Kuki. He hates getting asked questions and when he's annoyed he usually pulls his hood up, so no one can see his angered expression. He likes using violence to solve his problems...which he probably why he kills so many people in such brutal ways, right?" Joey asked.

"Wow, for a 9-year-old...you know a lot of big words." Amber said. Joey's eyes narrowed.

"I want him to kill me." Joey muttered.

"What?" Amber's eyes widened.

"I want to die by my brother's hand." Joey repeated. "I want him to kill me...anytime he wants. I want him to do it in the most twisted way ever." Joey added.

"Wh-Why?" Amber asked, her nose scrunching up.

"Just cause." Joey spat. "I hate my life and I wanna die." He cried. Amber was taken back...she wasn't expecting this.

"I'll be honest." Amber said. "I don't know anything about your brother." She admitted. "I know how he looks and I know that he wears an emotionless mask." She said. "But...why die?" Amber asked.

"Wh-What other choice to I have? I can join him! I can't be like him! And if I was strong enough I still couldn't live up to his expectations!" Joey cried. "I can't help him! I'm of no use! I'm only good to die!" Joey cried out, collapsing into a ball on the ground. He curled up and cried. Amber crouched down.

"Why not be a proxy?" Amber asked. Joey raised his head and sniffled.

"A-A what?" He asked, through tears. Amber tilted her head.

"A proxy," She repeated. "A person who does the dirty work of people. If Wally killed someone...you would later arrive at the scene and hide the body, clean the evidence." Amber explained. "You'll contact people and lead people on, but seeming innocent. "You could act like him the scenes sort of, send fake emails or texts claiming that you're him and you have a plan." Amber said. "A proxy." She said softly. "And the best part is that you pay with your own life." Amber said, her eyes wide with excitement. "We're all going to burn in hell, right?" Amber stood. "So why not enjoy life while you still have it." Amber said mischievously.

"B-But, how can I become a proxy..." Joey said. "...if I can't contact Wally to BECOME a proxy?" He wondered. Amber shrugged.

"You'll just have to be patient...and have hope." Amber decided. Joey nodded. A horn beeped and Wally looked up. "I gotta go." Amber said. "See ya later." Amber ran towards the vehicle and hopped in. "Good luck on becoming a Proxy." She called. Joey sat on the concrete and watched as the vehicle pulled off down the street. He sighed and stood to his feet. A proxy huh? Well...it seemed better than dying.

* * *

"W-Who was after Sector Q anyway?" Kuki wondered out loud. Abby shrugged.

"I think basic alphabet teaches R comes next." She said.

"R? I didn't know we had an R in the KND..." Kuki said.

"A lot of Sectors were under the radar..." Abby explained. "We've never noticed them until now." Abby said. "WE finally notice them when it's too late." Kuki stood to her feet, wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

"Chris should be fine, while we save Sector R at least." She said.

"But, What if Wally strikes while we're gone?" Abby asked, her eyes were wide.

"What's the chance of that?" Kuki asked. The two exited the school and ran towards Kuki's house. As soon as they rounded the corner, a white van pulled up in front of the school. The door slid open and Rebecca hopped out.

"Let's cause chaos." She lifted her shirt to reveal the 4 water bottles full of gas, they were all strapped to her black yoga pants. She grinned mischievously. "Where's my matches?" She asked.

* * *

Joey made his way home and paused at front door. Did he really want to enter this house again? Another dya in the life he wished that he never had? Rolling his eyes, he shoved the door opened and muttered a greeting to his dad, who once again coughed in reply. Joey made his way up the stairs into his room. He shut the door and locked it. So how could he contact his older brother? Phone? Email? He sighed and shook his head. It was useless...there was no way he could do it. He frowned and sat on his bed.

BANG!

Joey's head snapped up and he wondered what had happened. ONly then did he heard the noise again. He stared at his bedroom door and watched as the door shook for a third time. He stood to his feet and made his way to the door. He hesitated, then flung the door open. He was greeted by the dark hallway. He peered into it. He heard retreating footsteps and chased after them, being 9 he was very curious. He heard a door slam and rounded the corner to see Wally's door. His eyes widened...could it be? He rushed towards the door and opened it.

The room was empty. Everything was in its place. Except the window was open and the curtains were blowing from the cool, night air. Joey frowned and shut the window, locking it. Had it really been Wally? Did Wally pound on his door and lead him in this room? Joey shook his head. Nonsense, Wally wouldn't wast ehis time o hsi stupid, worthless little brother. Tears sprang to Joey's eyes and he frowned...he relaly wanted to show Wally that he could be a good Proxy. Figuring that his parents were already sleeping, Joey did the most worst imaginable thing. He locked the door and fell asleep in his older brother's bed.

"Wally..." He whispered softly.

* * *

"K-Kuki?" Rachel's eyes were wide. Rachel lived DIRECTLY next door to Kuki. "A-Abby?" She asked. Seeing these two together, with such serious facial expressions...definetely wasn't good. Rachel gulped. Her body started to shake.

"We need help." Kuki said, her eyes were wide with fear. Her tone held such an intense seriousness that Rachel was scared. "Rachel, we need YOUR help." She said. Abby nodded. Rachel began to close the door. "We're serious Rach."

"I am too!" Rachel backed away, letting them in. "I don't want anything to do with what you're doing." She said.

"And what are we doing?" Abby asked.

"Digging up bad news." Rachel pointed out. The 2 girls were silent.

"Rachel we need your help." Kuki repeated for the 3rd time. Rachel ignored.

"Have you guys heard?" Rachel snapped. "Nigel's in JDC!" She said. "And he's innocent!" She squealed.

"Non entirely." Kuki informed, surprising Rachel to the core. "He was Wally's boss..." Kuki said. "But, he's good now. So we can trust him." She beamed.

"And you're positive?" Rachel asked. Kuki nodded, yet Abby seemed distant. She seemed to be thinking. Rachel sighed.

"I-I guess I could help you." She murmured. "But...you guys DO know what you're doing right?"

"Bringing the KND back together." Kuki smiled. "Kids should get the chance to spend their child hood like we spent ours." Kuki said happily.

"But instead they are spending their child hood getting killed brutally." Abby added. Rachel cringed, remembering Fanny's awful death.

"We should get to work." She said. The other girls nodded. "Now."

* * *

**_Good, no?_**

**_Ugh...second semester. I swear when summer swings back around, I'll be the first person on Fanfiction and I'll be posting like 20 amazing stories...haha, anyway:_**

**_Jade Please drop a review, follow too!_**

**_Kuki: You don't want them to favorite?_**

**_Jade: And favorite if you...know the word 'zoo'._**

**_Kuki: You're a SERIOUSLY bad rhymer._**

_**-Jade ^-^ -_-**_


	13. Chapter 13

Joey woke up to the bright sun. His blonde hair fell over his face. He swiped at it and rolled over, groaning in protest.

"I'm not ready to wake up yet." He mumbled. Sighing, he sat up and frowned. He realized that he was in his brother's bed and fear shot through his body. What if his parents found out? Would they disown him? Would they swear her wasn't their kid? Joey instantly relaxed. Maybe they would throw him out. That'd be good...he'd be out of this heck. The 9-year-old rolled off of his brother's bed and walked over to the window. He yanked the window open and poked his head out...the air felt good on his face. The warm air blew over him and he sighed. He opened his eyes and suddenly gaped. O-On the tree there. He could slightly make out a piece of fabric. He reached out for it, almost falling out the window, and grasped it. He yanked his arm back in and took a closer look at the fabric...he inhaled the scent and it was no mistake. That orange fabric belonged to his older brother.

* * *

"Okay so you're telling me you left a wanted operative...alone?" Rachel asked. Kuki and Abby blushed as they nodded. Rachel sighed and grabbed her car keys.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kuki asked. "We can't drive!" She exclaimed. "It's against the law." Kuki turned to Abby for help. Abby shrugged. Rachel's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Ya know what else is against the law?" Rachel asked, her hands clenching into tight fists. "Killing innocent children!" She shouted. "Children that WE'RE supposed to be saving! We protect kids from dangerous adults!" Rachel snapped. "And sorry Kuki, but right now I'm considering Wally an adult!" She said. Kuki's eyes widened and suddenly she had a thing for defending Wally.

"You should talk." She muttered. "The boy who YOU liked was the BOSS of the whole operation!" Kuki snapped, out of character.

"Operation?" Rachel patronized. "Kuki, we're not CHILDREN." She hissed. "We're teenagers, trying to PROTECT children." She stated. Kuki fell inferior...she felt...like a child. Her lower lip trembled as tears formed in her eyes.

"You...You can't blame Wally." She mumbled. "He-He's the good guy, trust me." She said softly. Rachel's features softened as she realized that Kuki was on the brink of crying.

"Kuki-." Rachel said softly.

"Just trust me!" Kuki cried. She locked eyes with Rachel and the blonde was silenced. "Please Rachel, you know you believe me. Deep down you know it! That boy...that kills children it...it isn't him. He's been...consumed by darkness!" Kuki cried. She looked at her feet, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I just know...Wally's in there too." She mumbled. "And I really want him back." She admitted. Rachel felt her heart get torn to pieces at Kuki's confession. "I miss him...a lot." She said softly.

"We all do Kuki." Abby placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "And to get him back...we have to stop him. Talk some since into the boy." She said. Kuki nodded, but didn't respond other wise. It got uncomfortably silent.

"We should go." Rachel said, grabbing the car keys and exiting the room. Kuki bit the inside of her cheek and followed. She just hoped Wally would come to his senses, see how stupid he was acting...and come back with Kuki.

* * *

Joey was looking for Amber the next day. He actually enjoyed he presence. But all day at school he couldn't find her...it was weird. He remembered how she mentioned she was 10, and asked some 4th and 5th graders. But everyone claimed there wasn't a girl named Amber at all! Joey collapsed onto the swing and rocked back and forth. Maybe she wasn't popular, and no one knew her. Maybe she was a loser nd everyone was pretending they didn't know her...Joey lowered his eyes. Maybe Amber was just a short name...like her full name could be Amber-Lee or something. He shook his head, he didn't know. He gave up though-.

"Hey." Joey's head snapped up and he locked eyes with the sparkling sea-blue ones. Amber stood there playing with her hair Joey's eyes grew to the size of saucers. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a white cami. Her hair was up in a messy bun, which looked good on her. And even though he met her yesterday, Joey noticed light freckles across her nose. And dmittedly...she looked hot (for a 10-year-old). Joey's jaw dropped. "Is there a problem?" Amber asked. He shook his head frantically.

"I-I'm fine." Joey said. "I-I was just looking for you earlier." He admitted with a light blush. Amber giggled. "And no one knew you." Joey added. Amber's eyes widened before she giggled nervously.

"Well I'm new ya know, I wouldn't expect a lot of kids to know me." She said. "Anyway, after school today I'm going to the woods. Did ya wanna come?" She asked, looking at him. Joey was surprised, yet nervous to be alone with her.

"Uh...n-no thanks. I'm very busy." He said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Amber gave him a skeptical look.

"Busy?" She asked. "But, I thought we were friends." She whined. "Please?" She asked coyly. Joey smiled warmly and gave in. Amber winked and turned around. "Good, before we go. I have to get something from my locker." She called over her shoulder as she ran. Joey was stuck in a love trance.

* * *

Numbuh 56.8 was still in the technology lab. He was panicked and scared.

"I left ALL that behind me." He muttered. "There is NO way that that bastad can egt me." He muttered. He flipped three huge switches and suddenly the room cam eot life. The walls were covered in neon lighting. "Electric Walls." Chris watched a bug fly into the wall and zap to death. He smirked. "Bring it Numbuh 4." He muttered. Wally had always bullied him in school AND in the KND...Karma was getting him back. Chris walked to the other side of the room and flipped a few more switches. Bars slid into place, blocking off the windows. Chris flicked a switch under the table. 6 bolts slid into place, shutting off the door. Chris, satisfied, leaned back into his spinny chair and spun around. "Get me now Beatles." He spat. Of course, he got no response, but he laid his head back and closed his eyes peacefully.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Splat! Splat! Chris' eyes shot open. He frowned. Was something spilling in the science section? He really hoped Victioria's volcano wasn't over flowing. He stood to his feet, pushing his chair backwards. He walked across he room and turned the corner to see Victoria's volcano was stable. He still heard the noise. He swore he saw a water bottle poking between the bars on the window. He frowned and the clear substance splashed out and onto the floor. He rushed over just in time to see a female figure hop down and run towards the other end. He watched his step as he walked back towards his chair. It was probably a 9th grader. (Everyone is currently in 10th grade). He ignored it and got a towel.

Splat! Splat! Chris shot up and turned around. In the window by his chair. Another water bottle was getting poured out. He frowned and walked over to it. He grabbed it, shivering when the cold substance pouring from the bottle ran over his hand. He liked water, but hated it at the same time. He yanked the bottle through the window and paused. He placed it directly under his nose and suddenly...sniffed.

"G-Gas?" He asked. "Hey, what the hell?" He called. He walked over to the window and peered through the bars. He ducked as 2 more bottles zoomed through the bars and into the room. Pouring the gas everywhere! He frowned. "What the hell?" He yelled again. The smell of gas was getting him dizzy. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No...not exactly." He turned and into the window, through the bars, he could see a girl.

"Wh-Who are you?" He snapped angrily.

"My name's Rebecca, and you are?" She asked innocently.

"My name is fucking Chris. Who the hell are you?" The boy sneered. Rebecca appeared hurt for a second.

"I just told you, my name is Rebecca." She girl repeated. "Rebecca Vanity if that helps." She smiled sweet an innocently. Chris took over her appearance. She appeared like a little pre-teen. She had long, curly light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. In complete she looked like an innocent, harmless child in his eyes. "But apparently, Chris," She tried out the name. "You have a death sentence. You were supposedly supposed to die 3 5 years ago. When you were 10." Rebecca stated.

"What?" Numbuh 56.8 sneered. "Bye who?"

"My boss." Rebecca said. "Wally Beatles." She added. "If that helps." Chris' eyes widened. "And he wants me to kill you." Rebecca said. Chris felt fear run through his veins as the girl stared at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. His throat tightened up...he should've gone with Kuki. He regretted locking her out. She probably could've helped him! "Sooo..." Rebecca continued. "Any last words?" She asked.

"I'd like to see you try." Chris muttered. Rebecca grinned, a twisted grin.

"I may SEEM sweet..." She said. She reached below, where he couldn't see, and produced a pack of matches. She pulled one out, igniting it and tossed it through he window. Chris' eyes widened as the match fell and hit the gas. "...but I'll burn you in a heart beat." Rebecca said darkly. Chris turned and tore off his lab coat. He threw it across the room and into the rising flames. Rebecca just stared through the window as Chris ran towards the door and tried tearing it open...but the 6 heavy locks were in the way. He turned around as the flames engulfed the table. HE gulped and made a run for the most far wall. If he could unlock the door...he'd be safe.

* * *

"I can not BELIEVE you guys left him alone!" Rachel seemed back to her own leader-like self. "What if something happens? He's the last operative of Sector Q!" Rachel reminded them. "And don't forget...and soon as he's done with Q...say bye-bye to sector R." Rachel said.

"Unless we can save THEM!" Kuki added. Rachel didn't respond, still feeling guilty about the earlier out burst. They pulled into the school parking lock. "Things seem fine, I guess we beat Wally hear." Kuki said happily.

"Is that smoke?" Abby pointed to the rising clouds.

"Uh oh." Kuki said. She threw open her door and rushed out. "Not again." She cried. "Why can't you just STOP, Wally?" She ran up the steps.

"Kuki!" Abby stood up. "It's too dangerous!" She called. But the determined girl couldn't hear her.

* * *

Chris rushed across the room and threw down the switches. He shouted a victory to the skies and he turned around and made his way back to the door. But the fire exploded,blowing him back into the wall. He hurt his back pretty bad. He sat up and cried in pain. Rebecca just raised her eyebrows in interest. She loved watching the people she killed burn. She loved watching them writhe in pain as the fire engulfed their miserable body...and yet Rebecca was only 14. She smirked.

"It's getting hot in here!" She sang. "So take off all your clothes." She sang. Chris bit his lip and glared at the girl through the window. Rebecca puckered her lips and began to dance. "I am...getting so hot...I'm gonna take my clothes off." Rebecca giggled mischievously.

"Damn it!" Chris punched the ground and stood on shaky legs. He walked slowly towards the door, but noticed the huge amount of fire blocking his path...he would have to fast walk through the fire, with an injured back, and open the door before he burned to death. He frowned. He turned and looked at Rebecca. "Damn you!" He cried.

"Wh-What?" Rebecca halted her giggles.

"Damn you to hell!" Chris cried. "I don't deserve this! I'm innocent! Fucking innocent!" He cried. "Damn you and Wally! Sticking with him will get you NO WHERE! In the end, you'll end up in hell!" He screamed. "Sticking with Wally is going to get you killed!" He cried. Rebecca's face twisted into a sneer.

"Screw you!" She jumped off the giant block she was standing on. She ran back towards the van.

"Mission complete?" Wally asked. She nodded and slammed the door. "Good." Wally said. "Now get to the intermediate school...and floor it." He said.

* * *

Kuki rushed down the hall, she could already see dark smoke seeping out from under the technology lab door. She frowned and ran faster. There was still a chance. There was still a chance! Kuki rushed and skidded to a stop outside the door.

"Chris!" She called. "Numbuh 56.8!" She called.

"A-Ah!" She heard a cry.

"Numbuh 56.8?" Kuki's eyes widened, se wasn't too late."It's me! Kuki!" She cried. She tugged at the door, which could only be opened from the inside when locked.

"K-Kuki?" Chris asked.

"Yeah..." Kuki said sniffling. She made it...he was still live. She wasn't a failure. "I'm here!  
She cried out. "Everything's going to be alright!" She said...but she didn't know if that was true.

"Kuki...I'm sorry." Chris apologized. Kuki's eyes widened.

"Don't-Don't apologize!" She cried. "Cause you're going to be okay!" She yelled. Inside she could hear him walking around. "Chris?!" She called. "Numbuh 56.8!?" She screamed.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said. "I was stupid..." He muttered. "AH!" He shouted. Inside the room, he was walking closer to the door...and into the flames. He frowned as he continued to walk, knowing he wouldn't make it. He bit back tears. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, shaking his head. As he stepped into the flames, he through his head back and let out a shriek of pain. "AUGHA!" He screamed. "GOD!" Outside, Kuki's eyes widened in fear. What was he doing? Numbuh 56.8 continued to step into the flames, feeling the skin on his legs shrivel and burn. He smelled the skin burning and got sick to his stomach. He felt weak...and tired. He felt VERY tired.

"Numbuh 56.8?" Kuki slid against the door, tears streaming down her face. "You can't go. You can't die." She cried. "You...you're the last person in Sector Q." She cried. "You just can't!" Her voice crack. Numbuh 56.8 smiled inside the room.

"I'm the last operative?" He asked, his voice cracking. "My whole sector dead, eh?" He smiled weakly. "Well...I'm the last." He said. "I guess this is fate." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Outside Kuki sobbed uncontrollably. "She going to die." He looked down as he walked deeper into the flames. Kuki hiccupped, wondering who he was talking about. "That girl that's with him..." Chris continued. "She doesn't know it yet...but she'll find out when it's too late." Chris placed his hands on the knob as the fire burned at extreme levels. Tears slid down his face, but he quickly swatted them away as he turned the knob and pulled the door open. Kuki gasped as he crumbled to his knees and fell forward onto the floor. She stared at his body for a few minutes as he face twisted up and she got a thick feeling of grief and sadness inside the pit of her stomach. She could feel a loud sob building up...but she didn't let it out. Instead, She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Rest in piece." She whispered softly.

* * *

**_R.I.P. Chris Layciak a.k.a. Numbuh 56.8_**

**_IDK why, but that part actually got my emotions stirring...anyway: I forgot to thank you guys for getting over a 100 reviews. I was so happy! You guys kept reminding me and I was lyke...I should mention how grateful I am for such AMAZING reviewers. I swear, my stories wouldn't be ANYTHING without you guys...cause no one could tell me that I wasn't an awful writer. Thanks guys...I mean it. ^v^_**

**_-Jade (Make every day sparkle! Make everyone's smile shine!)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hai guyss! -_**

**_Jade Weekly: Okay so...long story short my friend (S) has a boyfriend named (J) and...well weeks ago, no...at the start of the school year she would always talk about J and he sounded pretty bad. So I congratulated her and crap. Now for the second semester he transferred from cyber school to people school and...um. He's doesn't seem THAT bad. He had curly hair that's like sandy blonde and he has braces and glasses...but man is he HOT! - Oh yeah, bad news? I have a crush on him! (Advice please?)_**

**_Also in Jade Weekly: My BEST friend (A) has a boyfriend (T) and he's SUPER hot. But (A) is my BEST FRIEND and...*gulp* (T) is always flirting with me! What do I do? I of course will totally reject him, cause he's a cheater! But still, (A) doesn't know and I really don't want to tell her for a reason that even I don't know...what's holding me back...? (Advice puh-lease?)_**

**_That's all for Jade Weekly, enjoy the chappie!_**

* * *

Kuki only had seconds to give a moment of silence for Chris, then she pulled herself together and forced herself to run from the area. The fire in the room built up and caused a huge explosion, which blew Chris' lifeless body across the hall. Kuki didn't slow down though, she kept running. She ran until her head hurt, she ran until her throat burned, she ran until she felt her lungs might burst. She burst through the double doors of the school and immediately took in multiple gulps of fresh air. She wasn't expected to hear Abby calling out to her.

"Kuki! Kuki!" Abby hollered. Kuki's head shot up just in time to see a white van roll by. Her eyes widened. The passenger's side, the side the driver is NOT on, was towards her. Her eyes widened, as time seemed to freeze. In the very back seat she could make out the silhouettes of some girls, but Kuki's couldn't see through the tinted window which was rolled up. The middle window, however was rolled down to reveal...Kuki's heart thumped in her chest as her eyes narrowed. Nigel. Next to Nigel, looking out of the window, was another girl. The girl's eyes were wide, but not with fear, and a glint of mischief was in them. The girl had curly, light brown hair. She was very pale and had a smirk planted on her lips, Kuki wondered why. Kuki's stare moved to the front seat

"Kuki! Kuki!" Abby hollered. Kuki's head shot up just in time to see a white van roll by. Her eyes widened. The passenger's side, the side the driver is NOT on, was towards her. Her eyes widened, as time seemed to freeze. In the very back seat she could make out the silhouettes of some girls, but Kuki's couldn't see through the tinted window which was rolled up. The middle window, however, was rolled down to reveal...Kuki's heart thumped in her chest as her eyes narrowed. Nigel. Next to Nigel, looking out of the window, was another girl. The girl's eyes were wide, but not with fear, and a glint of mischief was in them. The girl had curly, light brown hair. She was very pale and had a smirk planted on her lips, Kuki wondered why. Kuki's stare moved to the front seat. She bit her lip...that bastard! She barely had time to think as the car turned the corner and Kuki caught sight of Wally. Her breath left her as her eyes hovered over him. It had been 5 years...5 freaking years! Wally's hair had grown to cover the bridge of his nose, yet it still kept its bowl cut form. His tan was simply amazing, meaning it hadn't changed a bit. Kuki's jaw dropped as she stared at the rogue operative, yet he didn't spare a glance in her direction. _Look at me._ Kuki thought. _LOOK AT_ ME! But he didn't...he looked forward, through the windshield. Not acknowledging her..AT ALL. But Kuki still saw his eyes, his cold emerald eyes. Her heart shattered as the van continued and she lost sight of Wally. She got a sick feeling in her stomach. "KUKI!" Abby's last screamed made time return to normal. Kuki watched as the smirking girl tossed out 2 fireworks, which conveniently landed next to Kuki. Kuki's eyes widened as she started to choke. The wick disappeared and the fireworks exploded, luckily Rachel had tackled Kuki a split second before. Kuki stopped choking, yet her eyes remained wide...that girl had intended to kill her. Kuki's face was stuck in a silent scream. Th-that girl...didn't even know her! Hadn't Chris mentioned a girl with Wally? Could it be-? "Kuki!" Abby's scream snapped Kuki out of her thoughts. "Kuki are you okay?" Abby rushed over and slid next to Kuki and Rachel. "Abby tried to warn you." Abby explained, but Kuki was ignoring her completely.

"He-he..." Kuki struggled to find her voice as she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists. "He didn't even notice me!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Abby rubbed her back in a comforting way. Rachel wiped a thin line of blood from her split lip and thought of Wally in disgust. _That bastard, how dare he!? Kuki clearly loved him with all her heart, she was the only one who believed he could return to normal! And she was the one who tried her hardest to bring him back to the (no longer existing) K.N.D! How dare he not acknowledge her? Kuki deserved his attention just as much as he deserved her attention!_Rachel was furious.

"No..." Rachel muttered. "He noticed you," She informed. "He just didn't acknowledge you." Rachel spat the truth. "He doesn't think you're worth his 'precious' time." She said and Kuki sniffled. Abby frowned and stood up. She locked eyes with Rachel and stepped forward.

"Okay listen Rachel," She began . "Abby knows that you used to be supreme leader and all. But NOW we're all equal." Rachel's eyes narrowed. "And don't you get that annoyed look on your face either." Abby snapped. "Cause last time Abby checked, the K.N.D. had crumbled under YOUR leadership."

"Be quiet." Rachel demanded.

"No YOU be quiet." Abby snapped. "Abby's done listening and ya know what Abby thinks? Wally could've gone and gave Kuki a look, but guess what-?"

"Abby." Kuki's dark tone cut her friend off. Abby and Rachel turned to look at her. Her long, raven hair hung over her face. The look on her face was dark. Her face itself however, held no emotion. "It's okay..." She said softly. Rachel smirked as Abby's face took over a look of confusion. "Because Nigel didn't look at HER." Abby's and Rachel's facial expressions switched faster than you can say 'Damn!'

"Oh no you didn't!" Rachel acted quickly. "Let's not forget who's boyfriend promised to keep them safe...from HIMSELF!"

"Go to hell Rachel!" Kuki rolled her eyes. "Nigel left you unconscious behind the school...yeah, he REALLY cares about YOU." Kuki said. Rachel bit her lip. "Plus, he RAN." Kuki added. Rachel's face grew red.

"What are you implying?" Rachel snapped.

"That Nigel doesn't give a rat's ass about yo-!"

"GIRLS!" Abby broke in between them. "What's wrong with you two?" She asked. "We need to work together." She explained.

"US two? What's wrong with YOU two? A minute a go you guys were double-teaming me!" Rachel yelled. "I thought you guys wanted my help, clearly I was wrong." Rachel turned and began to march away. "Oh and you're welcome for saving your life, Kuki." She threw over her shoulder. Kuki and Abby were speechless and dumbfounded as Rachel walked away.

* * *

Joey had trusted her...

He thought she was cute...

He wanted to appear brave...

...So he followed her into the woods...

"Are we there yet?" Joey hated whining, but they had walked for a total of 45 minutes and his legs felt like Jelly.

"Do you wanna be a proxy or not?" Amber was annoyed. "We have to go deep, deep in the woods." She climbed over a HUE boulder. Joey sighed an followed her over.

"And a 45 minute-...46 minute walk isn't deep enough?" The 9-year-old asked, checking his watch. Amber nodded.

"It is." She ducked under a low branch and joey followed. "But not deep, DEEP enough." Amber explained. "There's two deeps for a reason." Joey sighed. "Ya know, you don't really look like a 9-year-old." She said, changing the topic.

"Well you don't look like a 10-year-old." Joey said. "You look like you're 12." He looked over her shoulder and Joey raised an eyebrow. What was with the look? Amber froze up and she was glaring at him, a death glare. The warm and friendly look in her eyes was gone, she was stoic.

"I'm, 10." Was all she said. She dipped under a bush and Joey hesitated before following. He suddenly was struck with curiosity.

"So Amber," He started, several minutes later. "I don't know much about you besides the fact that you're...10." Joey wasn't so sure the information was true anymore, but he didn't tell Amber that.

"Well not much can happen in twel-...ten years of life." Amber began playing with her hair and Joey focused on the light freckles dusted across her nose area. Amber surprised Joey by continuing. **_(Let's see how smart my readers__ are)_**"My father is a dentist." Amber said. Joey nodded and it grew awkwardly silent. "Y-You don't think that's stupid?" She asked suddenly. Joey shook his head. Amber squeezed her eyebrows together in confusion. "B-But everyone thinks that a dentist is stupid." She said, realization finally hitting her. "But-but..." Her eyes widened as she realized that everyone was different. "I should have never bought you here." She said suddenly. She frantically looked around and Joey slowly looked around, what was wrong with her? They were the only ones here...right? "Listen..." Amber stopped walking and lowered her voice.

"You're VERY bad at keeping secrets." A girl stepped forward. She blinked and Joey was almost hypnotized by her sapphire blue eyes. Her long, curly hair ran to her mid-back. And she was wearing a school girl outfit. She looked pure innocent like a little school girl, which Joey assumed she was. But Amber's face showed pure shock and fear. Joey instantly knew something was wrong and didn't trust the girl for a second. The girl flickered a lighter on and off repeatedly while she stared at them. The girl didn't seem so trustworthy.

"You shouldn't play with fire." Joey spoke up, apparently Amber was paralyzed by fear.

"That's what I do best." The girl shot back quickly. She tossed her head to the side, causing her light brown hair to flip tumble over her shoulders and down her back. She slipped the lighter into her pockets and folded her arms. "Summer, it's not good to get attached to targets." She explained. Amber frowned and Joey was confused, Who was Summer? And why was Amber suddenly acting so weird? Joey was nervous...and he wanted answers NOW. "I really hate kids." The girl spoke once more. "But I hate you more, Summer." The girl took a step forward.

"Rebecca..." Amber warned. The girl smirked.

"I'm not going to hurt your little boyfriend Summer." She said, rolling her eyes. "That's his brother's job." Joey's heart skipped a beat. His brother? Wally? This girl, Rebecca, knew his brother? His eyes widened and his heart sped up. Pure happiness showed on his face and Rebecca raised an eyebrow...he was happy? This boy...was happy? Did he KNOW what his brother did? He must be stupid. Rebecca smirked. "You must be crazy." Rebecca stood straight up. "Either that or stupid." She added with a smirk. "Your brother's a cold-hearted murder" She stated. "You don't get out much, do you?" She snickered.

"Rebecca you are a serious bitch." A calm voice spoke and a girl with black hair and blonde highlights walked out. She wore black clothes, even though it was very hot outside.

"Lexus, no need to ruin my fun." Rebecca whined. Joey flinched, see? He hated whining.

"It's not TIME for fun." Lexus replied.

"No one asked you if it was!" Rebecca snapped. Joey guessed that they didn't like each other.

"You're so childish." Lexus stopped next to Rebecca. "Summer, get the hell over here." AMber gave Joey a looked of pity and sadness before joining the other two girls. "Rebecca, where the hell is BeBe?" She asked. Rebecca shrugged.

"Something about being hungry and saving rats for later." Joey was completely confused, but paid attention. Amber...or Summer had apparently abandoned him and there were 3 girls now...agianst him. There was the idea that he could run still...he prepared to do so.

"12-year-olds are unreliable. You were supposed to bring him unconscious." Lexus set her vacant stare on Joey and he felt scared. It was like she was looking straight past him...and she was so calm and stoic about it. He silently gulped and wished for someone to save him. "Yet he's still conscious." Lexus flicked her wrist and a hidden knife slide down her sweater sleeve and into her hand. She aimed i at Joey's head as Joey turned to run.

"I can change that." Joey heard a voice. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Chad?" Were his last words.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Kuki was sitting on her bed cross-legged. Abby was sitting on her desk chair. They had walked there since Kuki didn't live far from the high school. "No one wants anything to do with this. Chris shut us out! Rachel left us! No one cares Abby!" She cried. "No one cares about us OR Wally." She whispered. Yet er last sentence caught Abby's attention.

"That's where you're wrong Kuki." Abby said. "Abby knows two people who care and can help us. And Abby knows exactly where to find them!" She smiled and squeezed Kuki's hand. Kuki regained her hope. "We should go." Abby adde.d The two girls pulled on their jackets and quickly left for the hospital.

* * *

**_Suspense? No?_**

**_Well next time I'll add EVEN MORE suspense, I'll get to the point of suspense where you guys hate me, haha! :P _**

**_Um...so wow over 130 reviews guys! 13 favs, 15 follows, over 2,500 reviews. Thanks! ^v^ Updates shall be faster, cause I say they shall! v (Cool, new face icon!)_**

**_-Jade (Uh...J'adore Pikachu!) Francais! French!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_For Readers Who ALSO read Return Of the Monarchs: I'll update tomorrow promise!_**

* * *

**__**Joey didn't wake up to rain OR sunshine the next day. Sadly, he woke up to darkness. Yup, pitch-black darkness. Surprisingly he wasn't even scared. He just sat cross-legged in the darkness. After a few minutes a door opened.

"Um...Joey?" Amber...or Summer poked her head in. "Your brother wants you." As te light flooded into the room, Joey realized that he was in his bedroom. The windows were covered with thick fabric. His eyes widened, How had Wally managed to slip past their parents? He slid from his bed and followed Summer down the hallway. They passed his parents room, but Joey made no move to fling open the door, because somehow he knew they weren't in there anyway. "I'm sorry." Summer whispered. Joey nodded, no comment needed. "I should have told you, now you're in danger."

**_"And after that I just couldn't stop. No one thought I was the killer, behind all the missing students...I was just too innocent looking. I was a nerd, a loser...a nobody. No one thought that I was capable of doing the things that I did. So no one suspected me, ever." Summer explained. Wally paused, he too had listened._**

**_"Summer, I just may need your help." He said. Summer looked up, her eyes wide..._**

"I'm so stupid." She cried softly. "He's going to kill you!" She cried. Joey shook his head.

"I'll be a proxy." He smiled warmly. This only bought more tears to Summer's eyes. She felt awful...she felt sick. Wally was right, she wasn't entirely coldness inside of her.

"No Joey," She cried. "There aren't any proxies." She whispered. They went down stairs and Joey was confused. What did that mean? No proxies? "I only said that to lead you on." Summer said, feeling even more guilty. They turned into the living room and paused. Across the room Wally sat on the couch. Joey's eyes widened. On either side of him was one of their parents, there were cuts completely covering their bodies. "Lexus has a fetish for cutting." Summer whispered.

"Little brother..." Wally said and Joey silently gulped before taking a step forward.

"Kill me." Joey heard himself say.

* * *

"A-Abby? K-Kuki?" The boy asked. He was clearly confused, who were these two? The girls nodded and Kuki stepped forward and the boy's eyes widened. "A-Are you guys from my school or something?" He asked, and the hope faded from Kuki's eyes. No...

"H-Hoagie, You don't remember us?" Kuki's voice came out softly. Her mouth was dry.

**_Hoagie opened his eyes and blinked...OH NO!_**

**_WHITE! LIGHTS! HE WAS IN HEAVEN!_**

**_"Hoagie?" He asked. Hoagie looked over...and saw...Numbuh 362? He sat up. "Oh thank goodness you're alive." Numbuh 362 rushed over and pulled out a communicator. "Numbuh 86..." She spoke. For a while there was static. Then a picture of Numbuh 86 appeared on the screen. "Numbuh 2...he's awake." Numbuh 362 showed Numbuh 86 the American boy who was currently looking for his glasses. "We didn't find any other member of Sector V." Numbuh 362 stated, handing Hoagie his glasses._**

**_"Wh-what happened?" Numbuh2 asked._**

**_"We found you..." Numbuh 362 stated. Numbuh 2 nodded._**

**_"What about Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1?" He asked. Numbuh 362 raised her eyebrows._**

**_"Well...we didn't find them." Numbuh 362 looked down. Her features softened. Hoagie's eyebrows raised._**

**_"What?!" He asked. "We have to find them!" He jumped out of bed. "NOW!" He said. "THEY CAN'T BE KIDNAPPED! OR WORSE! IT'S NOT OUR TURN YET!" Hoagie went hysterical. "THEY AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE KIDNAPPED YET!" Hoagie said. Numbuh 362 tried calming him down. "It's...it's just not fair." He sobbed softly. Numbuh 362 looked at the poor boy in front of her. He was suffering. She sighed. She would have to decommission him for a few days...then re-commission him when she finds their sector. She would also have to send him home._**

**_"N-Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 362 spoke. Hoagie looked up. "Follow me." She said. His eyes got big, but he followed his main leader. Numbuh 362 sighed...being leader was SO hard. She turned a corner and Hoagie followed her into the familiar room._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"Numbuh 5?" She asked. Abby looked up groggily. "We have some bad news." She said. Abby was instantly wide awake. "Well, let's see here." Numbuh 86 said. "We found you in Antarctica..." She said. "We don't know HOW you got there, but we know you were with Numbuh 2 during the attack..." She trailed off, glaring at Numbuh 5. "...And we know you left him behind..." She said...her glare intensifying. "...and he was seriously injured...a blow to the head twice...and a stab in the shoulder..." Numbuh 86 spoke coldly. "And you ran off to Antartica...for what?" She asked. "Operatives do NOT leave each other behind!" She shrieked, tugging on her hair. Her Irish accent was so thick..._**

**_"Where is he?" Numbuh 5 choked out. Numbuh 86 looked at her..._**

**_"He's at home." She said. Numbuh 5's eyebrows raised to her hairline. "He was decommissioned last night." She said, walking away. Numbuh 5 coughed. She blinked...Numbuh 5 felt to her knees and tried to think. (RYHME MASTER! *v*) Hoagie was gone...He had almost died! Hoagie was gone...Abby started to cry. (FUCKING BOSS AT (slant) RYHMING!)_**

"Um sorry, but no." The American boy gave Kuki a look of pity. "Don't look so glum though, cute girls should always smile." He flashed her a grin and Kuki could've sworn she her Abby's heart-break. She straightened up and turned to leave. "Leaving so soon?"? Hoagie's grin vanished. Kuki nodded. "Oh, well...bye." He said and Kuki gave another nod before she took Abby's hands and pulled her from the room before she broke down. She couldn't believe Hoagie had said that!

"He didn't mean that, ya know?" Abby didn't respond. "Abby he practically has amnesia!" Kuki exclaimed. "You have to give the thought some consideration!" Abby just stared into space.

* * *

The room itself grew silent, yet the atmosphere grew icy. Summer felt chills run down her spine. Even Joey appeared surprised by what he had said. Wally didn't respond at first. His thoughts were unknown as he studied his little brother. No emotion was shown on his handsome face. It took Joey a few minutes to find his voice, and took him even longer to utter a sound but before he could talk Wally cut him off.

"Foolish little brother," Were his first words. "You don't realize how fucking stupid you sound." The swear word made Joey gasp, 5 years pass and his older brother swears? "Why should I waste my time and energy killing something so pathetic and worthless?" He spat, his eyes narrowed. Joey felt tears build up in his eyes., he was only 9-years-old and his 15-year-old brother was sitting in between their dead parents insulting him. When Joey didn't respond, Wally leaned back and gave a wave of his hand. "Kill him." He muttered. Lexus stepped out from the shadows and flicked open her picket knife. She approached the 9-year-old boy, who stood stiff with fear. His thoughts ran through his head at speeds over a million. He was confused and hurt and he wished that Wally felt the same way! As Lexus placed the blade over his exposed neck, one last thought flashed through his brain.

"I hate you." He muttered, and even Lexus froze. Everyone was practically paralyzed, wondering how awful Joey's fate would be. However, Wally remained unaffected, unabashed. Joey's eyes stopped watering and his nose cleared up.

"A lot of people do." Wally shrugged.

"But I hate you the most." Joey spat. He stepped forward and Lexus lowered the knife, returning to the shadows to watch the scene play out. "I hate your stupid guts!" The 9-year-old didn't know much insults. "YOUR stupid decision ruined MY life, and _I_ was the one who was hurt while you're off playing Micheal Myers!" Joey ran over and repeatedly punched Wally before anyone could realize it. He wasn't strong, but hitting Wally let out all of his frustration. He le out all of his anger, all of his sadness, and all of his hurt that he had held in for the past 5 years! All of his fear...gone. He was just full of hate! HATE! His life had been miserable! MISERABLE! "I want you to die! Just DIE! Just freaking die!" Joey cried, hot tears streaming down his face. "Die and go away! I hate you! I hope you burn in hell forever!" Joey cried, using his first swear word ever. "Just..." He had begun to get exhausted and ready for the worst death ever. "Die..." Joey whispered. The room got awkwardly quiet and Wally stood to his feet. Joey didn't bother looking as his older brother towered above him, yet he wasn't scared either. Wally snatched Joey up by his collar, choking him, and dragged him up the stairs. Summer and Lexus just stared after them. Wally dragged Joey through the upper halls of the Beatles' residence and Joey frantically yanked at his collar as he gasped for breath. Wally stopped at his old room and kicked the door open. He entered and tossed Joey onto the bed The boy wriggled around quickly and faced his brother. For 15 minutes total Wally stared around his room and Joey stared at him...

"You used to admire me." Wally's emerald eyes shined brightly. "And you...also wanted me to take your life." Ha added. Joey nodded as Wally's stare drifted past him to Wally's old trophies. "But I wasn't going to take your life, and I didn't want you to admire me, or love me, or miss me." Wally admitted. "But you did exactly that! You missed me and cried! You broke rules, coming into my room to pray to me or something. I was furious and now I'm pissed!." Wally spat. "I wanted you to continue." He said. "I wanted you to hate me, detest me, want me to die for the hell that I caused your life to turn into. Wally said. "And now you do, but tell me little brother" Wally grabbed Joey's head and forced him to look into his eyes. "Dear, innocent little brother...do you want to kill me?" He asked. Joey was speechless...for a few seconds.

"I want to be a proxy." Joey stated and Wally became annoyed.

"Do you WANT to kill me?" He repeated. "YES or NO?" Joey slid from the bed and stepped up to his brother.

"I want to be a cruddy proxy!" He yelled. Wally was quiet in response, yet he unsheathed his knife.

"Very well then," Wally looked into his little brother's eyes again and for a split second he saw his younger self. "I'm sorry Joey." He plunged the knife into Joey's stomach and the 9-year-old's eyes grew wide. Joey spurt blood onto the front of Wally's shirt. "This is the life of a proxy." Wally spat. Wally stated and Joey grabbed the front of Wally's hoodie with both hands He stumbled backwards, dragging Wally with him. Joey fell onto the bed as Wally shoved him off. Wally ripped the knife from Joey's stomach.

"AGH!" Joey's scream ws heard by everyone downstairs. "AUGH! AGH!" Wally watched his little brother writhe in pain. Joey rolled over on his side and curled up. He panted and took in multiple gulps of air and is shirt stained red. Wally's eyes flashed. "W-Wally..." Joey strained to talk and Wally just stared at him. "I-I..." Joey coughed violently then softly continued. "Y-You love me, don't you?" Ha asked. Wally didn't say a word. Yet he nodded after what seemed like years. "Th-Then why?" Joey teared up. Wally leaned over and placed his lips next to Joey's ear.

"Because you asked for this." Wally replied, stabbing Joey several more times. Everyone downstairs was wondering Wally was killing him.

"Heeeeeeeeeere's Wally!" BeBe threw her head back and shrieked loudly. She then cackled like a maniac (which she was) and continued to skin the live squirrel in her hand. While Chad, Lexus, and Rebecca went to retrieve Summer and Joey, BeBe had chased a squirrel through the woods. When she had returned, the squirrel hung by its tail, which was in BeBe's mouth.

"I wonder what he's doing to Joey." Summer's eyes sparkled as she bit her lip. Rebecca rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Of course YOU would be the one who's worried." Rebecca smirked. "Your boyfriend is getting murdered up stairs by his hot, yet cold-hearted brother." Rebecca summarized. "Or worse, getting tortured to death. Those screams have been going on for a while." She giggled mischievously as she tossed a lock of her curly hair over her shoulder. Summer didn't respond and as usually she began to tug on her hair.

One day, She thought. I'll pour Acid down Rebecca's throat and yank ALL of her teeth out.

"It would sure suck to be Joey." Chad spoke up. He usually stayed quiet and didn't interact with any one much. But tonight he seemed to have a mouthful. "Ya know, to have your older brother kill you in such an unmerciful way." Chad sneered. Summer's face darkened.

"Screw you..." She muttered and Chad smirked.

"What was that Summer?" He asked in a daring voice. Summer lowered her head and Chad grunted. "That's what I thought you little brat-."

I SAID 'SCREW YOU!'" Summer raised her head and her face was emotionless. Her eyes, clouded over, were wide and her mouth hung slightly open. Chad didn't take notice to her wicked appearance as he was next to her in under a second, pulling his fist back. He threw a punch aimed for her nose.

"AGH!?" Chad suddenly said. Summer had barely moved an inch, yet a syringe was sticking out of his fist. His eyes widened and he was in angered shock as he stumbled backwards in pain. "Wh-What the hell?" Chad yelled. "You little pice fo shit!" He lunged towards Summer, but crumbled to his knees. He fell forward and tried putting his arms out to stop his fall. But...hhe couldn't move his arms! He turned his head to the side as he felt something rushing through his veins...what was this? The side of his face his the floor. His whole body was paralyzed! Summer slowly walked towards teh now paralyzed 18-year-old boy.

"W-We should do something!" Rebecca eyes widened." Lexus just watched, an amused look on her normally emotionless face. "Lexus!" Rebecca knitted her eyebrows together.

"We are all accountable for our own actions." Lexus' eyes narrowed in annoyance,, "Meaning that we, ourselves, are responsible for everything we do." Lexus' voice, as usual, was calm. "So if they want to get in trouble it's their fault." Rebecca immediately snapped her trap (thank god). She was stunned, Lexus didn't care for the others? There wasn't an I in team! Rebecca scowled, oh if only Wally could see how selfish Lexus was! What the hell was this? Everyman for himself? Rebecca turned back to the scene. How did Lexus do that anyway? She remained so calm and relaxed, like she was all cool...which she wasn't! Rebecca frowned, she was disgusted. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, a bad habit she continued to do. She was WAY better than Lexus. She just knew it... She could snap the little handles off of Lexus' little knives if she wanted too. But Lexus couldn't extinguish her fire, no matter how much Water she used.

Meanwhile Summer's eyes remained wide...like she was hypnotized by the devil himself. She straddled Chad, who struggled to move his paralyzed body. She reached in her back pocket and reveal a small vial...acid. Since Chad didn't have the ability to move it was easy for Summer to simply open his mouth. Chad tried to widen his eyes, but didn't even have the ability to do so! Summer leaned closer a vacant look in her eyes. BeBe got a crazy look in her eyes and began to run around the two in a circle, screaming at the top of her lungs like a wild animal! The squirrel, her dinner, was deserted on the floor. Rebecca felt herself tense up...where was Wally? She hoped he would hurry up and finish off his stupid kid brother. Rebecca REALLY hated kids!

Summer seemed so...evil. The 12-year-old girl didn't seem herself. Lexus had studied her. She must have really been affected by that childhood bullying. Lexus guessed that BeBe was a distraction because the faster Bee zipped around them, the more confused and unfocused Summer appeared. She's possessed by hurt. Lexus thought. Rebecca was simply anxious to see the outcome now. That perverted boy was finally going to get it. He had kept hinting at sex. Rebecca was only 14! That was illegal! BeBe (the bee) zipped around repeatedly and Summer tipped the vial. It looked like she had not intended to though. The drop of acid that had been released splashed and sizzled next to Chad's face. Chad would have flinched if he could have.

"Summer stop..." Rebecca muttered, hoping the girl would stop. Summer picked up the vial again. "Summer...stop." Rebecca's voice grew bolder. Summer raised the vial over Chad's open mouth. "Summer, I said-!"

"Stop..." The calm, cold voice made everyone go weak in the knees. Rebecca's words turned to saw dust in her mouth. Summer's cold look left her and the sea-blue color returned to her eyes. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. "Summer, get off of him." Wally demanded. Rebecca's eyes widened, when had Joey stopped screaming? She swallowed nervously. "Mission 1: Kill a guy for a car...Everyone failed besides BeBe and Lexus. Mission 2: Behave while I'm busy...once again everyone besides Lexus and Bee failed." Wally said in a deadly tone. "Why can't I trust you?" He lowered his head. "Why the HELL can't I FUCKING trust you idiots!" He yelled. "Huh?" He turned to Bee who was gnawing on the semi-dead squirrel. "WHY the hell can't I FUCKING trust you?" He said. Summer lowered her head sadly. "HUH?" He raised his voice. "FUCKING WHY!?" He turned to Rebecca who looked like she would cry at any moment. No one responded. "Why did you let them fight?" He asked, calming down a bit. Rebecca smirked, Lexus was definitely going to get it this time. She had just stood there, at least REBECCA tried to stop the madness. But Lexus was the one who stepped forward surprising everyone.

"I'm sorry Wally," She spoke softly. "I didn't want to get involved. Obviously, we are accountable for our own actions." She explained. Wally suddenly smirked and placed a hand on Lexus' shoulder.

"I think I have a new favorite." He said. "Let's go, my business HERE is finished for now." He said. BeBe, Summer, and Rebecca dragged Chad's immobile body out of the room. Lexus shrugged Wally's hand off and turned away. Wally's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"I don't like to build bond." She replied, walking out and leaving Wally alone.

"Bitch..." He muttered, following her out.

* * *

**_LONGGGGG Chappie! 3, 350 words this chappie! You guys review really fats ya know? And over night to top it off! I woke up 4:00 am this morning to go to th bathroom and DAMN I clicked my tablet screen. 22 emails! 22 reviews between this story and Return of the Monarchs. Haha, like totes love you guys! Awesome!_**

**_-Jade_**

**_(Update- 150 reviews?)_**


	16. Chapter 16

Abby and Kuki slowly walked on the path that went through the park. Kuki was repeatedly kicking a pebble as they walked and Abby was searching through the contacts on her phone.

"So who is this 'second person'?" Kuki used her fingers to make quotation marks, the question had bugged her for the past 10 minutes. She had been kicking the stupid rock and thinking fo Wally to occupy herself.

"It's someone who we both know." Abby explained. "Trust Abby, you'll be happy to see him." Abby gave Kuki a reassuring smile., then frowned. "But that's only if Abby can find his number in her phone." Abby grumbled. The suddenly...RING! RING! RING! Abby and Kuki stared in shock at the phone. It continued to ring. RING! RING RING! Abby touched the screen causing it to light up and read the caller ID. She gasped.

"Joey Beatles..." Kuki read aloud. "I-Is he the second person?" She asked. Abby nodded. RING! RING! RING! The phone continued to sound. "Well don't just stand there!" Kuki snatched the small object from her friend's hands, spun around, and answered the call in a matter of seconds. "Hello?" She could barely breathe in anticipation. "Hello?" She could hear shuffling in the background. "Joey?" Kuki called. "Joey answer me!" A loud thump was heard and the line went dead. Her hand fell to her side as the cellular device slipped from her hand and clattered on the concrete. Her legs turned to jelly and she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Abby?" Kuki did a reality slowly turned to face her friend.

"Kuki?" Abby knew something was wrong. "Kuki, gurl what's wrong?"

"Abby we gotta go." Kuki took off running towards the Beatles' residence, not giving Abby a chance to respond so the girl the followed her. Kuki turned onto Elm Brooke Road and heard her feet pound against the pavement as she rushed towards the house. She bounded up the pathway to the door and began to bang on it. Abby arrived shortly after her, hunched over and panting. She was clearly exhausted and out of breath. Kuki, however, paid no attention to the health of her best friend. "He's not answering..." She muttered. Abby stood up.

"What did he say?" She asked. Kuki's face was as pale as ever.

"Nothing." As Kuki spoke the sound of shattering glass filled the air. The girls quickly rushed to the back of the house. Looking around they noticed a window on the first floor was broken. Kuki walked towards it without hesitation, but Abby was having second thoughts.

"Why don't we call the cops?" She suggested.

"And what? Wait another 5 YEARS?" Kuki suddenly snapped. "They are doing NOTHING Abby! Actually if you haven't noticed, they are one step behind us. If we wait around for them, Joey might die!" She exclaimed.

"What makes you think he isn't already dead?" Abby asked. Kuki visibly cringed.

"He's not." Was al she said.

* * *

Abby had taken downstairs. Kuki had chosen up stairs. The two girls began to search, not knowing what to look for. Hints? Joey? Evidence? A dead body? Abby had finished the bottom floor in an hour. She was waiting for Kuki to come back, but she was really tired from all the running around she had done. She didn't think twice before letting her eye flutter closed.

Meanwhile Kuki had searched almost the entire top floor. Almost meaning she was standing as stiff as a board outside Wally's room. She just couldn't find it in herself to throw open the door like all the other doors. Behind this door was the 10-year-old Wally's room...the Wally that was her best friend, fellow KND operative...and crush. She was scared, to be honest...inside his room could tell EVERYTHING about him...She took a deep breath and threw the door open. A 5-year-old scent drifted into her nose and she inhaled it hungrily. Wally... The room looked exactly as it had 5 years ago. Few action figures littered the ground, she spotted some yipper cards, and hanging by his bed were a pair of trainer boxing gloves...Kuki bit back the sob that was building up in her chest and took a step into the room, looking around filled her with a great sadness. This was when he was 10, she reminded herself, he's not the same person. He's 15 going on 16... His room is supposed to be filled with video games and posters of girls on motorcycles...

"Why won't you let me help you?" Kuki hung her head and sighed.

"Why do you WANT to help him?" The door slammed shut and Kuki turned around. She gasped and covered her mouth. It was the girl from the car. The one who had thrown the fireworks. Kuki clenched her fists at her sides. "Oh, do you remember me?" The girl smirked. Kuki's eyes ran over the perfect creamy skin, perfect light brown curls, perfect figure, and dazzling sapphire-blue eyes. The girl wore a school girl outfit which looked sort of slutty, but Kuki didn't say anything. "What?" Rebecca looked over herself. "Is there something wrong with your replacement?" She asked and Kuki knew she was trying to pluck her cords. So THIS must have been the girl.

**_"She's going to die." He looked down as he walked deeper into the flames. Kuki hiccupped, wondering who he was talking about. "That girl that's with him..." Chris continued. "She doesn't know it yet...but she'll find out when it's too late." Chris placed his hands on the knob as the fire burned at extreme levels._**

So clearly, this girl had a thing for fire. As Kuki flash backed, Rebecca pulled out her favorite lighter and began to flicker it on and off. What did she mean by replacement anyway?

"What are you talking about?" Kuki asked.

"Oh, isn't it OBVIOUS?" Rebecca made her way over to Wally's bed and sat on it. "That cute Aussie belongs to moi." Rebecca smirked. "He's hot, and he's so bad..." Rebecca closed her eyes and seemed to bathe in all HIS glory. "I just love it." She said, opening her eyes. "I bet you did too, before he left you." She said. Kuki's voice caught in her throat.

"Shut up-!"

"Jealous much?" She asked, cutting Kuki off. Kuki froze. "Oh I see, you don't believe me." Rebecca fell backwards onto the bed and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't either, jealousy does that." She explained. "It's okay Kuki." She said. Kuki wondered how Rebecca knew her name. "I've done my research and know ALL about this whole KND thing." Rebecca said. "I mean brutally killing ALL of his friends? At the ae of 10? That's WAY MORE hardcore than I am." Rebecca said. "I just like to play with fire." She said. "And you? What are you good at?" She sat up, staring at Kuki.

"I-I'm a nurse." Kuki said.

"Wow." Rebecca said in a bored voice. "So awesome." She said. "ANYWAY, back to me!" She jumped up. "I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Vanity." She said. "See, Wally asked me if I could burn down this house once you guys get here."

"He knew we were coming." Kuki stated, not asked.

"You're smarter than you look, Asian."

"Being racist won't help."

"That's what Summer calls you." Rebecca said. "My nickname for you is THAT GIRL." Rebecca informed her.

"My NAME is KUKI." She spat. Rebecca shrugged.

"Think I give a crap?" She asked. "Well I don't." She said. "Doesn't matter because in a few minutes you won't have a name." She said. "Or a life if that matters." Rebecca turned to leave the room. "Should have listened to your friend." Rebecca said. "Would've been smarter." Rebecca through open the door and slammed it behind her. Kuki her a lock sound from the outside. Crap...Kuki rushed over to the door before hearing a scraping sound (match) and some liquid getting poured (gas). Kuki backed away. "See you in hell!" Rebecca called.

"I think you'll beat me there!" Kuki called back. Suddenly a strong smell of gas-filled air and Kuki back away as the door was engulfed in fire. She gasped and backed away, heading towards the window. She tried opening it, but someone had flamethrowed it shut! She squinted through it and saw how high she was above the ground. She wouldn't make it out alive if she jumped through it. She frowned and looked around the room. There was no way out! The door seemed to stretch before exploding into wooden shards of fire. Kuki rushed to the corner by the closet and crouched down. There was no escape. Rebecca was right...she should have listened to Abby. The whole hallway outside was on fire, Rebecca was no where in sight. The roof was caving in and even if Kuki was the road runner she wouldn't have made it. Kuki got a sick feeling in her stomach as the roof caved in and she could hear Rebecca in the hallway.

"The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire!" She sang loudly. Kuki bit her lip. Why did so many songs correspond PERFECTLY with situations Rebecca used her fire in?

**_"It's getting hot in here!" She sang. "So take off all your clothes." She sang. Chris bit his lip and glared at the girl through the window. Rebecca puckered her lips and began to dance. "I am...getting so hot...I'm gonna take my clothes off." Rebecca giggled mischievously._**

The fire took in Wally's bed and the area by the window was covered as Rebecca continued to sing in the background. Kuki turned her head this way and that, yet the heat was so intense as it drew closer to her. Then suddenly, a thought burst into her head. Wally used to be in the KND...there HAD to be a way out of his room! Kuki looked at the closet next to her and threw it open. Pushing stuff away and making her way to the back of the closet, Kuki found an eye scanner and a huge square in the back of the closet. Kuki stepped up to the scanner and it scanned her eye.

"Numbuh 3." The scanner spoke in a computer voice.

"That's me." Kuki smiled and the square opened up, showing a long dark chute. The clothes in the front of the closet set a-flame and Kuki took a deep breath before throwing herself into the chute, luckily she was skinny enough to slide quickly. The room exploded above her, sending fire into the chute. The fire gained on Kuki, actually managing to scorch her tennis shoes as Kuki screamed loudly. She felt as if there were an earth quake going on s the tube began to shake violently. Kuki realized that the house was shaking! Her eyes widened as she pushed forward, the fire flew upwards and blew her out of the chute into the kitchen. The entire kitchen was on fire and Abby was no where in sight. "Did-Did she leave me?" Kuki gasped. The roof was caving in and Kuki launched herself across the room and rolled into the living room. She turned and saw Rebecca still singing that stupid song. Rebecca was soaking the couch with gas and scowled when she saw Kuki.

"And how the hell did YOU get out?" Rebecca yelled over the fire.

"I have my ways." Kuki yelled back. "Where's my friend?" She called. Rebecca's lips curled into a sinister smile.

"You should asked Nigel." Rebecca said. Then without warning. she tossed the half-full gas tank at Kuki. Kuki's eyes widened as the gas tank his her in the stomach, causing her to tumbled into a bookcase and gas spread all over her body. She froze...one move in the wrong direction and she would be set a flame. No stopping, dropping, or rolling would be able to save her. "Au revoir!" Rebecca waved goodbye and rushed out the front door. Kuki cursed her, swearing under her breath. She slowly stood to her feet and removed her shirt, leaving her in a camisole and sweats. She stripped down to her underwear and slowly walked into the front hall. She reached for the front door, but the knob scorched her hand. She hissed in pain and held her injured hand. Kuki looked upstairs and noticed the stairs were blocked by a huge amount of wood and roof. She frowned and limped back into the living room. So this was it? She was destined to die...here?

**_"I'm the last operative?" He asked, his voice cracking. "My whole sector dead, eh?" He smiled weakly. "Well...I'm the last." He said. "I guess this is fate." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Outside Kuki sobbed uncontrollably._**

Kuki frowned...Why? WHY? WHY did it have to be this way? WHy was Wally a murder? WHY?! WHY! Kuki cried and suddenly looked up. The roof was caving in and she knew she would be crushed. She took a deep breath in, only sucking in thick smoke, and coughed. She started to choke violently. She was going to die...she cried. Everyone...was going to die. The police were getting no where. Everyone was going to die! Abby was gone! Hoagie had amnesia! Nigel and Wally were evil! Mushi was dead! Everyone in sectors A through Q were dead! Everyone else was going to die too...cause Kuki...had failed. Kuki lay on the floor and curled up in a ball. And the worst part...?

Joey was nowhere to be found...

* * *

**_Don't worry guys, Abby is fine._**

**_Kuki: What about me?_**

**_Jade: ^-^ Oh you? You're stuck in a house that's on fire..._**

**_Kuki: ...so?_**

**_Jade: Put 2 and 2 together..._**

**_Kuki: oh..._**

**_Jade: (like a maniac) MUAHAHAHHAHAHH! Jk Kooks, Jk..._**

**_-Jade (That weirdo that sits behind you in Chemistry, yeah the one with the glasses, freckles, braces and buck teeth)_**

**_(Update- 160?)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Kuki groaned in pain and rolled over. The crisp sheets held her tightly to the bed. She struggled to open her eyes and tried to sit up.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Kuki looked over and through her blurred view she could make out Rachel. She frowned and decided to rest some more. "I swear, I leave you two alone and next thing I know I'm turning on my television seeing that Wally's house in on fire and you were found at the scene." Rachel continued. "You almost died, but the firefighters got inside just in time." She explained, standing up and yawning.

"What time is it?" Kuki asked.

"Noon." Rachel said. Kuki bit her cheek.

"Did they find Abby?" She was curious and worried for her friend. Rachel shook her head.

"A far as we know she wasn't even there. Did you hit your head or something?" Rachel asked, looking at Kuki. Kuki shook her head.

"Rachel, Abby had been there too. She was downstairs checking and I went upstairs." Kuki explained.

"Kuki," Rachel suddenly said. "Shut up." She demanded.

"What? No, I really did go upstairs and I-."

"SH!" Rachel slapped a hand over Kuki's mouth and Kuki pulled it off.

"What the hell, Rachel?" She asked.

"Kuki," Rachel said. "The source of the fire came from upstairs." She explained.

"I know becuase-."

"You set it?" Rachel asked. "Did you honestly think you would get Wally's attention by setting his house on fire?" Rachel snapped in a patronizing way. Kuki frowned.

"I didn't do it!" Kuki exclaimed, silencing the blonde. "Rebecca did." She added. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"So Rebecca is...?" She wondered out loud.

"One of Wally's new...teammates." Kuki said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, big idea is you were found injured and half-naked at the scene and Abigail Lincoln is missing." Rachel stood to her feet. "I gotta go." Rachel said. "School." She tapped her watch and left Kuki alone. Kuki frowned. The week-end had went by fast. Now she had to return back to Cleveland High...like all the normal 10th graders. She bit her lip and squeezed the rough blankets. She wasn't normal...Normal people don't risk their lives to help a friend...at least not in the ways Kuki had. She huffed and decided to rest. Her parents would be here any minute to pick her up.

* * *

"She's still asleep." Summer's sea-blue eyes were wide with interest as she played with her hair. Rebecca scoffed.

"Of course she is." She spat. "You did give her sleeping gas, RIGHT?" She asked. "Or did you confuse your dentist daddy's sleeping gas with laughing gas?" Rebecca mocked her. Summer nodded.

"It's sleeping gas I'm posotive...But it's only supposed to last for a few hours." She explained. Rebecca rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It's only been 45 minutes idiot." She said.

"I'm not an idiot!" Summer screeched.

"Damn me your not." Rebecca spat.

"Stupid!"

"Kid!"

"You're only 2 years older than me!" Summer yelled.

"But I'm 14!" Rebecca yelled. "Four! TEEN!" She added.

"Why don't both of you shut up!" Bee yelled. The two girls looked at her.

"Wow, she speaks English." Rebecca said sarcastically. BeBe's eyes grew wide as she launched herself at Rebecca and the car swerved because Chad was distracted. The 18-year-old boy floored it and they crossed an intersection. "AH!" Rebecca screamed as the wild human tugged on her precious brown curls. "Get her off!"

"Sorry, I don't think you want a KID to help you." Summer stuck her tongue out and turned away childishly.

"HELP!" Rebecca screamed as Bee began to claw at her face. "She's crazy!" BeBe's eyes widened...never call her crazy. BeBe slowly inched her fingers towards Rebecca's eyes. "She's going to rip my eyes out!" She yelled.

"What makes you think that?" Summer asked.

"We've seen her do it before." Lexus said calmly. As usual, the tomboy was staring out the window and blocking all the idiots around her out. She was having intense flashbacks too...flashbacks she had done her best to forget about.

**_"Lexus Gold! You're stupid and old!" Kids chanted. "You're goth too!" A girl cried out. "Your mom!" Another boy said randomly. The girl walked past them...them being the idiots of course. She hated them all. They could insult her, but nothing would come of it. She wouldn't give in and respond, letting them think they were superior to her...which they weren't. They were just stupid bullies with nothing better to do in their lives. Lexus entered her home room. She hated 4th grade._**

Lexus felt her eyes grow wide.

**_"No way, first day of school and I meet a cute girl, lucky me, huh?" A boy asked. He had the perfect tan and blonde hair. Wally Beatles. _**

**_"Wh-Who are you?" Lexus asked._**

**_"I'm Wally, Wally Beatles." The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you too." He chuckled. He lowered his voice. "Are you in the K.N.D?" He asked. Lexus shook her head. "Aw, sucks for you. You should join its amazing. Besides the cruddy adults, it's really fun." He said. Lexus considered it, then shook her head again. She didn't want to build any bonds. "Okay then, fine with me." He said with a chuckle. "I like your hair." He said, admiring her black hair. "And you dark brown eyes are...interesting. I have these cruddy green ones. No one likes green eyes." The blonde frowned. Boy was he wrong, Lexus LOVED his green eyes. "It would be cool if your hair had like blonde streaks though, right?" Wally looked at her hair again. "Black hair, blonde highlights." He exclaimed. "I'm so creative." He laughed. "Oh I gotta go." He said. Lexus saw 4 other kids waving at Wally. "That's my sector." He informed her. "Bye." _**

Lexus frowned. And after that he had never spoken to her again. He had forgotten ALL about meeting the school's freak. And even when she went as far as adding the blonde highlights to her black hair...he didn't think anything of it! He didn't notice! He was too busy with his so-called sector...what was a sector? Lexus frowned and looked at Wally, who sat in his front seat...he didn't remember her. But she would remember his green eyes, no matter what.

**_"Ugh..." The cutting started weeks later. Lexus had watched Wally march over to a boy who had pushed his friend on the swing. That Kuki girl Wally ended up pushing Kuki himself and the boy had walked away. Lexus watched with jealousy as Wally pushed the oriental girl on the swing. They really enjoyed each other's company. "H-He doesn't want me..." Lexus cut her arm again. She liked the rush of it. Even if she was only in 4th grade. She was 10 and now. Wally and Kuki were still 9. She was too old for him, is that why? Is that why he didn't like her? Lexus frowned and began to slice deeper and deeper into her arms. _**

"Stop fighting." Wally demanded and Nigel struggled to pull BeBe from Rebecca.

_**"Lexus Gold, you're stupid and OLD!" It had been a year later The O word stood out to her. Her eyes widened. She WAS too old for Wally...right? So if...if she couldn't have him. Then NO ONE COULD! She stopped cutting her arms and spun around, sticking the knife straight into the boy's arm. She gagged him and started to cut him up. After hours, he finally bled out and died. Lexus stood to her feet, covered in blood and made her way back to class. **_

_**They took her to the Juvenile Detention Center...and weeks later a lot of kids from her school were found locked up in the school at night (Op. KND). Lexus knew something had been up. Especially when her favorite cartoon was on and the security guard changed th channel on purpose. Damn right, Lexus instantly recognized Wally's face being broadcasted on the television...it was HIM. **_

"And years he rescues me...not even remembering me from when he was in 4th grade...Lexus' lower lip trembled, she bit her lip and forced herself to look out of the window. She would NOT show any weakness. She wasn't stupid...she knew that Nigel guy was analyzing al of their info, weaknesses, and stories...that's why she had kept quite about hers...she kept to herself. She HATED building bonds, cause EVERYONE is two-faced, even if they don't realize it, they still are. Lexus relaxed and regained her poker face, staring straight out the window as the streets went by. She was not to show ANY emotion...she couldn't let her guard down. She let her eyes slip over to Rebecca, who was recovering from the attack. She didn't really HATE Rebecca, Rebecca just annoyed her...to extreme limits too. Summer was still a child and Lexus thought it was HER responsibility to watch over the sea-blue-eyed girl...Bee was...Bee was just Bee. Apparently she did what she wanted and Lexus knew that would swing back around and screw her over. That Nigel guy was sneaky. Chad was a perverted ass, Lexus had seen him trying to pull moves on Rebecca...pedophile. And Wally...

Wally was everything. He was hot, smart, mischievous, evil, twisted, crazy, insane, pained, lonely, desperate, sad, sick, hot, handsome, two-faced, mean, grumpy, mysterious, and hurt...

...but he was DEFINETELY an asshole. Lexus smirked.

* * *

Kuki didn't know why...she REALLY didn't know why...

She didn't know why she chose to drive to school...

She didn't know why she drove PASS the school...

She didn't know why she drove to the site of the fire...

She didn't know why she went investigating on a SCHOOL day...Kuki REALLY didn't know why...

Kuki climbed out of the car and cringed...the air smelt of gasoline and ashes. The site was blackish...there was soot everywhere and burnt pieces of wood. The frame of the house was partly standing and it wasn't exactly burned to the ground...it was just badly burnt. Kuki shut the door, knowing she shouldn't have driven her father's car without 1. a license and 2. permission. She frowned as she made her way pass the police tape and up onto the porch. She was scared the weak burnt surface wouldn't be able to hold her weight, but she didn't fall through so she tried the front door. The firefighters and used the back door to enter the house, and the front door seemed jammed. Kuki tried to kick the door open. It didn't budge...she sighed and turned around, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the window next to the door. Kuki quickly climbed in, knowing someone could have seen her breaking and entering a police crime scene. She pulled her other legs through the jagged glass and regained her balance. The front door was covered by a HUGE pile of debris and burn wood. Kuki instantly found the stairs and almost yelled when she realized that the ceiling above the stairs had fallen in, blocking the way upstairs. Kuki sighed, not knowing what to do...She smiled as she remembered that she was once in the KND...

CRACK! Kuki gripped the banister and walked her feet backwards and up against the wall. She kept a tight grip on the banister and kicked her legs up towards the ceiling practically making herself do a front flip onto the blocked stairs. She smirked and wiped her hands off. The first room she was going to explore was Joey's room. She had received a call from his cell phone and the 9-year-old was most likely Wally's next target...his own little brother, would Wally be THAT low as t kill his own brother? Kuki didn't think so...cause deep down he was the same Wally...right? Joey's room was empty...so Kuki proceeded to Wally's room. The door her been kicked in so they could extinguish the source of the fire...Kuki hopped over the broken door. The closet door had been taped over with police tape MULTIPLE times...and a note had been pasted on the door.

"Area of suspicion..." Kuki read aloud. She smirked, as if they would ever find out why there was a shoot in his closet that was small enough for a kid to fit in...Kuki sighed, there was nothing here. And if there was the police had already taken it. Kuki began to walk out of the room but paused as she walked by the bed. The wind she had created when walking by had blown a paper off of the bed. She turned and picked it up...pausing she read the paper in confusion. "Joey B-Beatles?" Kuki turned and looked at the bed...her eyes widened and her hand came up to cover the scream that escaped from her mouth. There was dried blood all over the blankets...how had she not noticed that BEFORE the fire? Did the police really trace the DNA back to Joey? Could Wally have killed Joey RIGHT on the bed? Kuki's breath came out shaky and she almost started crying...Joey...he was only 9! Well...he HAD BEEN only 9...now he was...

...nothing...

* * *

Abby didn't remember what had happened...one minute she was in the Beatles' kitchen and the next she had woke up with a splitting headache. She woke up to darkness and she didn't know what was happening... She heard voices...female voices. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying,yet she heard bits and pieces.

"You'll...slice her..." A high-pitched voice chanted. "But me, I'll burn her...and...then I'll..." Abby focused on remembering how the voices sounded, so if she eve got to SEE the people, she could match the person to the voice and remember who said what.

"Rebecca...slicing...burning are both...what really causes pain is...teeth...and acid poured down..." A child-like voice said. Abby had thought it was Joey, but then again it sounded very feminine. She struggled to NOT open her eyes. Whoever these people were they sounded crazy and who KNOWS what they would to to her if she woke up.

"Both of you should...and shut up because...Summer...Wally will-." Suddenly Abby was snatched up and her eyes snapped open in fear and curiosity. "Looks like we have a little spy." Abby looked at the girl holding her. Her hair was back and she had blonde highlights in it. She wore what looked like a permanent frown. She had dark brown eyes and wore a black hoodie and dark jeans. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The girl asked Abby.

"Oh...she's up." A mischievous giggle came. Abby noticed the voice was high-pitched and turned to see a girl who couldn't be younger than herself. The girl wore what looked like a private-school uniform. It had the light blue skirt and white shirt with a small light blue bow tie. She wore white flats and knee socks. The uniform was complete with the bright blue bow on to of the girl's head. The bow held back long light brown hair that spiraled into little curls, curls only a little girl could manage to pull off. The girl was pale and she was smiling, her sapphire blue eyes flashed with mischievousness and falseness. Abby frowned. "Let me burn her." The girl giggled. "I'm serious. Suddenly all the happiness in the girl was gone and she seemed full of hate.

"Rebecca, calm down." Abby turned to face a child. So THAT was the child-like voice she had heard earlier. The girl who had spoken looked hip and cool. She had red-wine hair and it was up in a messy bun. She had a friendly smile and Abby wondered how she ended up with the other two girls. She was just a child... The girl had big sea-blue eyes which were wide with curiosity and interest.

"Screw you, Summer!" The girl known as Rebecca snapped. Then her expression immediately changed to hurt. "I'm sorry." She whispered timidly. Abby was confused...what WAS it with this Rebecca girl? Multi personality disorder? No one changed emotions that quickly unless they are...bipolar. Abby now knew the truth behind the Rebecca girl. She was just bipolar some times. "Lexus can I burn her?" Rebecca's eyes were big with hope. The girl holding Abby shook her head.

"No." She stated calmly and Abby liked her for some reason. She seemed like a laid-back, chilled-out person. Just like Abby. If she wasn't working with Wally,they would've been great friends. Abby struggled to breath.

"Can you maybe let Abby go?" The girl asked. Lexus let go of Abby's neck and Abby fell to the ground, quickly standing and dusting herself off. "Who ARE you guys?" Abby asked.

"I'm Rebecca," Rebecca stepped forward."This mean chick is Lexus and that cry baby sissy over there is Summer." he said.

"So let Abby guess," Abby said. "You're all part of Wally's new gang?" She asked. Summer gave a quick nod and Abby nodded slowly, finally understanding. "Where is Wally?"

"On a mission, he's going to Kill Sectors R and S...whatever those are." Rebecca shrugged. "I could care less. WHen this whole thing blows over, he'll be MINE!" Rebecca had hearts form in her eyes at the thought. Abby noticed Lexus scowl at Rebecca. SO clearly they didn't have a good relationship...

"Interesting, well I'm Abby." Abby began to introduce herself, but Lexus had a knife to hr neck in a split second.

"Okay Abigail," Abby HATED her full name. "Enough with the games. I won't hesitate to kill you, even if I'm not allowed t. If you pull anything, I'll kill you. If you DO anything, I'll kill you. If you even breath anything-."

"Lexi...maybe you should back off." The Summer girl spoke up. "She seems nice and if she wanted to pull something she could have done so as soon as you let go of her neck." Summer explained. Lexus' eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that again." She warned, but she still backed away from Abby, who nodded a thank you towards Summer. Abby then looked at all the 3 girls.

"So where...where is Kuki?" Abby asked, immediately Rebecca scoffed.

"You mean that dumb Asian?" Rebecca asked. "She's dead. I set the Wally's old house on fire and she was locked inside." Rebecca explained. "I didn't do it out of fun though." Rebecca said. "Wally told me to stay at the house while he and everyone else drove back to the woods to hide Joey's body." Rebecca said.

"It was in a garbage bag!" Summer exclaimed.

"ANYWAY, back to me..." Rebecca scowled in the 12-year-old's direction. "He told me to set the house fire as soon as you guys arrive." Rebecca finished explaining. "I have NO idea how he knew that you guys would arrive though, he most be some weird fortune-teller or something." Rebecca shrugged and pulled out a lighter. She began to flicker it on and off multiple times. Abby was silent.

"I'm sure she went to heaven." Summer approached her. "I mean...I never met your friend, but she sounds nice and I really like her name." Summer beamed. "So...she's probably in a better place." Summer said softly. Abby was about to thank her when the double doors burst open and Abby watched 4 people enter carrying about 5 body bags. Summer gasped.

"They're alive." Chad said.

"For now..." BeBe cackled. Abby and Summer noticed Bee was dragging a miniature axe along the ground and cackling. Summer gulped and Chad roughly grabbed Abby, tugging her along to the 'Torture' room. She was thrown into a seat next to Nigel and she turned to him.

"If only you knew how much trouble you've caused..." She muttered. "FYI, Kuki hats your guts and Rachel...she's ashamed." Abby turned back to the giant glass wall. Chad was now hanging someone upside down and BeBe was practicing swinging the axe. Abby gulped, preparing for a gruesome death she was being forced to watch. Lexus entered and sat down next to Abby.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. Abby looked up and her and Lexus locked eyes. "About your friend..." Lexus said and Abby nodded. These guys weren't so bad after all...but why be killers? Why not join the good guys? What was keeping them back?

* * *

**_YAY! Abby's okay! Kuki is too, they just don't know it...Kuki and Abby have BOTH found out about Joey...sucks for dem...lol, I'm so mean. JK I LOVE Joey..._**

**_I gotta go, homework n stuff...byee! ^v^_**

**_-Jade (I'm that weird girl who no one talks to, ya know the one that hides her face in the book?)_**

**_Update: 170 reviews_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bonjour! I'm back peeps! Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE reading stuff you guys write. Like my PM inbox is loaded with messages and I actually enjoy the conversations you guys have with me. I swear the other day I was having a convo with someone and they were asking me stuff like: "What's your favorite color?" "Do you have a KiK?" "Do you have an Instagram?" "Do you have a lucky number?" And I really enjoyed it, it was cool!_**

**_Besides that, a good friend of mine has REALLy wanted me to respond to reviews again, so if yours caught my eye, I guess your lucky:_**

**_Mortia T Mouse- Oh...he'll be turning up very shortly_**

**_DarthWill3- Exactly...she's hearing their every word! If you know what I mean...*cough* SPY! *cough*_**

**_OperativeKND-Berry14- I agree,_**

**_QueenBee2000- Yup, I'm trying to NOT show Wally's emotions or thoughts. It makes the suspense and curiosity grow bigger right? Like when Kuki and Abby saw him drive by the school, his face was EMOTIONLESS...he hides everything inside his head. No one knows what he's thinking in there except me and you guys really want to know what he's thiking too...but you won't find out for a while now. But when you DO find out what he's thinking...you'll sort of shiver._**

**_numbuh 1x1- Thanks, Yeah Lexus' background sort of came to me. If you gusy look closely. Rebecca ALWAYS wants Wally's attention. She's in love with him and wants him to notice her. But Wally only notices Lexus' achivements, giving Rebecca another reason to hate her. Lexus hates the fact that she does everything perfect and Wally doesn't remember her. That's why she shurgged his hand off at the house, she didn't want him to like the girl he helped escape the Detention center...she wanted him to like the girl from all those years back. _**

* * *

Wally approached the upside down person and ripped the bag off of their head. The leader of Sector S blinked a few times and his vision focused. Kuki watched as BeBe took the bottom of the handle on the axe and slammed it against his head. The wood caused his head to bleed. Wally gave a nod and Lexus entered the room, unsheathing one of her sharp objects she placed multiple cuts along his throat.

"He'll die from blood loss in about 10 minutes." Lexus informed Wally. Wally nodded and gave BeBe the sign.

"Show me what you guys got, and I'll decide if I want to kill you are not." He spoke coldly. He entered the room that Abby, Nigel, Rebecca, Chad, and Summer were in. Lexus followed and sealed the door. BeBe cackled maniacal as Chad dimmed the lights in the room. Abby heard a few sickening thuds, a LOT of sickening thuds. She was positive that a few bones were broken and she was surprised to see that she was the only one in the room with a sickened face. Nigel wore an emotionless mask and everyone else had a look of excitement. The thuds got louder and quicker, then a sound came as if something hit the floor. Chad brightened the lights and everyone saw BeBe in the far corner fo the room, gnawing on the boy's arm. Abby felt her stomach flip. The boy still hung upside down, gagged, and in pain. Abby wanted to stand to her feet and help her fellow operative, yet she knew these people wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She turned and looked at Wally.

"Numbuh 4...what's become of you?" She mumbled. Chad unlocked the room and BeBe crawled, yes she actually crawled, out of the room. She continued to chew on the boy's arm...actually licking up between his fingers and sticking her teeth underneath the nails. Abby shuddered violently and almost passed out, but if she did that who knows what would happen to her?

"Lexus..." Wally spoke. Lexus stood up and entered the room, shutting the door behind her and jamming the lock with a sewing needle. She turned around and walked towards the frightened, injured boy.

"Nothing personal," A butcher knife slid down her sleeve and opening her mouth a long thin needle rolled off her tongue. She grabbed both items and approached the boy. Everyone watched silently as she stuck the needle through the gag and into the boy's mouth. One the tip was poking his uvula, she stabbed right through it and the boy screamed loudly, puking. The puke couldn't escape his mouth so he began to cough and sputter and he forced himself to swallow it. Lexus' face held no emotion as she walked behind him and slice the back of his shirt in half. "How old or you 15?" She wonder. "Oh wait, you're the leader boy...your 16. Sorry I forgot." She apologize as she took a swing with the butcher knife and stuck it in his back. He tried to scream out in pain again. "Ouch, must hurt, huh?" Lexus gripped the knife and it took her 3 powerful tugs to unwedge it from his back flesh. He tried screaming out AGAIN. Lexus thrust her arm forward and a pair of scissors slid down her sleeve and into the palm of her hand. She snipped a piece of her black hair off and slowly inserted her hair into the boy's cuts. His eyes widened as Lexus spit out yet another sewing needle. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a small string fo thread. She began to sew his cuts close and he shivered. Lexus quickly finished and cleaned up after herself. Abby watched Wally nod in approval. Rebecca sneered.

"I could do way better than that..." She frowned. She craved Wally's attention and she was going to get it! One way or another...

"Rebecca..." Wally muttered as Lexus exited and sat next to Abby, who was covering her eyes. She was going to lose her last meal if she continued to watch these sick people. Rebecca entered the room and slammed the door. The boy was hardly conscious and from Lexus' throat slices he only had 5 minutes of life left. Rebecca turned to the big window and smiled at Wally, who in return only frowned in disgust. Rebecca turned back around and pulled out a approached him and lit a match. She removed the gag and placed the match in his mouth. She then removed Lexus' needle which was stuck in his uvula. Rebecca placed 6 more matches in his mouth before pouring oil down his throat and pouring gas all over his tongue. The boy gagged and choked, coughing almost to death. Rebecca smiled, taking out a lighter and setting flame to the boy's tongue. She then sat cross-legged in front of him while his mouth and throat were burnt. The blood drops from his throat sped up and splattered in front of Rebecca, who watched with interest. She pulled out a small can about 30 seconds later and sprayed stuff in his mouth, quickly putting the fire out. She smirked and turned around, leaving the room. The boy couldn't feel his mouth and his throat was burnt to nothing. He just wanted it to end and Summer was going to do just that for him.

"Go...now." Wally demanded as Rebecca entered the room. Summer abruptly stood and ran into the room. Using her dad's acid she burned the rope holding Sector S' leader upside down. The rope snapped and the boy was dropped on top of his head, snapping his neck, but not killing him. He tried to cry out, but couldn't...he couldn't do anything. Summer straddled him and opened his mouth. She didn't waste her paralyzing shot, because the boy was in too much pain to even move. She set to work, just immediately yanked out his adult teeth. Once she got her 3, she plopped them in her jar and exited the room. Wally's eyes narrowed. He checked his watch. "2 minutes left..." Wally spoke. "Bee...finish him off." BeBe dropped the arm faster than you can say 'YOU FUCKING CANNIBAL' and ran into the room. Abby slowly peeked through her fingers as she watched BeBE jump onto the boy and grab his head. She began to squeeze his head...and slowly his eyes began to bleed and EVERYONE heard a soft cracking noise. Abby winced, but continued to watch. She was weirdly eager to see what BeBe did. BeBe slowly began to tug on the boy's head. She leaned down and started to lick his neck...she continued to lick his neck and then she started to nibble on his neck. THEN she started to BITE his neck and her teeth broke skin. Abby gasped loudly, not caring if anyone heard...BEBE WAS EATING HIS NECK! Everyone watched as BeBe ate right through Sector S' leader's neck. The life slowly faded from his eyes and BeBe had eaten his neck. She stood to her feet and picked up the head. She used her fingers to pop his eyes out fo their sockets and then she then placed a kiss on the boy's lips...his dead lips.

Abby fainted.

* * *

"I just want my friend back!" Kuki exclaimed. The police officer looked at her with a strange look. "I'm telling you Wallabee Beatles kidnapped my best friend, killed his parents, and murdered his 9-year-old brother!" Kuki yelled over the desk. "You have to get him!" The officer continued to look skeptical. "Please..." Kuki cried.

"Ma'am...I'm sorry. Look, I know its late and I know you hit your head. Miss Sanban you're probably just tired. Wallabee Beatles was a close of friend of yours, so maybe you are still traumatized." He said softly. "Let's help both of us." He leaned closer. "If you go home to your parents and be a good girl, I can get my job done and arrest Wallabee Beatles." The cop spoke.

"NO, I'm not a child!" Kuki yelled. "I want Abby here, now! If you guys don't get to work...He'll kill her! Do you hear me! He will KILL HER with NO remorse what so ever!" Kuki cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Ya know, Miss Sanban..." The officer reached in his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Why don't we call this Abby girl...? This is the same Abby you claimed was at the house, right?" Kuki nodded quickly. Abby had been kidnapped at the house. "Okay then...I'll call her now." He said. He pressed a few buttons and Kuki wondered how he even KNEW Abby's cell phone number...unless...

"On second thought..." Kuki began to slowly back away from the desk. "I-I think I know where to find her..." She turned around hearing the security guard talk into his cell phone.

"Security." He muttered. Kuki broke into a run and burst out fo the police station. "GET HER!" THE officer hopped over the desk and ran after her. Kuki sprinted towards the woods. She could lose them there, Nigel did it 5 years ago and so could she. She pushed through the bushes and ducked under the branches of small trees. The branches crunched loudly under her feet as about 3 officers chased after her. Kuki continued to run and was suddenly out in an open area. She spotted a fence across the area and on the other side...the elementary school. "STOP! You're under arrest!" A voice called and a flashlight was beamed on Kuki's face. She broke into a run and continued on her way to the school. getting to the gate, she realized that she couldn't climb over...it was too high. She swore and turned around. the officers were quickly approaching. She panted and turned to the fence again. Feeling her way along it, she tried to remember how Wally would sneak in when he was late. He used to sneak in ALL the time. Kuki rushed along it and felt the loose piece of wire, turning she saw the officers running along the fence about 10 feet away. She dropped to her knees and rolled over, diving into the small hole Wally had dug. She wiggled under the fence and appeared on the other side. She knew the officers wouldn't be able to fit through there. She turned and continued to run towards the school, crashing through small bushes and collapsing onto the school's front step.

"Made it...' She muttered. She dragged herself up the stairs and tried the door and of course it was locked. She closed her eyes and made her way to the side of the school. She entered the playground area and walked to the jungle gym. If she remembered correctly, there was a way into the upper floor through here. Kuki gulped before entering the jungle...er I mean jungle gym. She slowly trudged through the thick area. She didn't know why she was going...but se was. She wanted to be in this school. She felt like it would help her...She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, screaming in the process. She quickly rolled over and looked by her feet. "AHAHGAHAHG!" She shot off the ground and quickly covered her mouth, choking back puke. It...It was Numbuh 10. Nigel's orange-haired cousin...that had worked with them.

**_"Go to heck." She said. Numbuh 439 growled and flung the pole of balance. The skinny pole spun quickly and Numbuh 10 fell off. "AH!" She screamed. She reached forward and caught on another horizontal bar, lower to the ground. She gulped in air shockingly. "What the crap?" She yelled back up at the blonde. Numbuh 439 scowled...she had survived._**

**_"I was getting rid of the evidence." Numbuh 439 said._**

**_"You're bad! You're evil like an adult!" Numbuh 10 screamed. Numbuh 439 came back to the window with something squishy and a sling shot. "I'm telling...EVERYONE..." Numbuh 10 continued screaming. "I'm TELLING EVERYONE THAT THE BOSS IS-!" Numbuh 10 let go as a huge water balloon exploded in her face and she fell. She fell straight to the ground. Numbuh 439 actually flinched when she heard the sickening crack. She shut the window in the school's storing attic and made her way back down through the basement._**

Kuki gagged before turning and climbing up a pole. She made her way across the unbalance pole and pulled the window open, climbing in the school's dusty attic. She found the door and entered the eerie, creepy stairwell. She walked down to the 2nd floor and through the halls. She didn't know where she was going or why...but she was going somewhere. She found her way into the classroom and shut the door behind her, incase the cops had somehow managed to follow her. She walked towards the window of the classroom and her eyes widened as she realized there was a rubber band rope hanging from the window...she choked back a gasp. BOOM! Kuki turned and suddenly the classroom looked old, the dust was gone and...the door had been slammed. By Kuki. 10-year-old Kuki rushed pass her and grabbed the stapler and scissors off the teacher's desk. The younger Kuki began to push the teacher's desk towards the door.

"Come on kooks..." Kuki's heart squashed and she crumbled to her knees as the flashback continued its magic. The younger Kuki grabbed a lot of rubber bands and began to make the bungee rope and hung it out the window. She pulled on it and slipped into the locker. Kuki turned to see the door getting kicked open. Kuki watched a 10-year-old Wally entered the room...covered in Ace's blood. She knew he couldn't see her, but Kuki wished he could. She wanted to relive this moment over and over again...it had been when Wally was VERY close to her...he had almost killed her too. But...he didn't.

And now Kuki wondered why he ad knocked her out instead of killing her...

She REALLY wondered why.

* * *

**_Sorry guys, wasn't in the mood today..._**

**_IMPORTANT AN: Okay look guys, so this user has been fucking flooding my inbox with messages and it's getting me ticked off. I fucking swear each message is the EXACT same fucking lines! I read each one to make sure. So for the time being I'm going to change this story's rating to M...just incase. So on Friday this story'srating will be changed to M...on FRIDAY. Swearing really isn't a big problem...its mostly going to be the gruesome and violent deaths that occur as previously shown. So sorry anyway. You guys can all thank the fucker who made me change the rating. I really hope that...you know what? Never mind...never fucking mind..._**

**_-Jade (A fucking pissed off girl)_**

**_-Update: 180 reviews please, im seriously pissed off_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Okay guys, you reached 191 reviews! And this story only has 19 chapters...eh, ACTUALLY is was more of QueenBee2000 that you guys can thank. She posted 15 reviews...IN A ROW! A fucking row, like WOW! I think I have a new favorite reviewer, lol...but _**

**_REMEMBER: This story's rating is now changed to M for stupid reasons. So if you're following the story, good for you. You'll be able to find the story by going to your following list or whatever. BUT if you're NOT following the story or following me then you'll have to click the Cartoons section then the KND section then go to the bottom of the screen and change the little sections to Horror, Rated M, and clicked the little button. So all-in-all if you're following me or the story you'll be able to find the story quicker. M'kay? Please don't forget it's M, or you'll lose track and when you do find it, it will probably be finished. _**

**_On with the story! ^v^_**

* * *

Abby felt a massive pain in her stomach, it was so painful that she couldn't describe it...VERY painful...she groaned as he sat up and realized that she was chained to a bed. Her wrists rubbed raw, the skin was turning pinkish. She hissed in pain and sat up, completely awake now. Where was she? She knew it had been a bad idea to pass out, then again...she really couldn't control if she passed out. She noticed her clothes were wet and they smelled awful, she almost lost her last meal just sniffing it. She was starving and dehydrated. She felt blood trickling down her back and wondered what had happened. Her heart was telling her to panic and scream out loudly for help...but her brain was calm and said "relax"...Abby thought about it...relaxing could let the pain go away and screaming for help LOUDLY might get her killed. Abby wiggled down and tried to relax, but she could hear the voices through the walls...and it was beginning to give her a headache.

"WHY can't I BURN HER!" Rebecca's ear-piercing scream echoed, Wally wanted to slap the shit out of her. BeBe was still trying to scratch her face off, Lexus was planning ot slice her tongue out, Chad was planning to snap her neck, Summer was still plotting to yank all of her teeth out and Nigel had gained a headache.

"Can someone PLEASE shut her up?" Summer finally snapped.

"I agree."

"Oh sorry," Rebecca closed her mouth. "Was I too loud?" She asked in innocence. Wally's eye twitched...he almost thought she was being sarcastic when he remembered...Rebecca was Bi-Polar. He frowned and glared at her. "I'm tired." Rebecca yawned. "Who's next on your sector list?" She asked. "I really have a blood lust building up and if I don't get rid of it soon, I guess I'll have to set us all on fire."

"You'd kill yourself?" Lexus' eyes narrowed and Rebecca nodded.

"Why not?" She asked tiredly.

"Because that STUPID," Lexus hissed. "Putting ones self in jeopardy for others..." Lexus said. "Why would I want to die for you guys?" She said. "We don't know each other at all," At this Nigel looked up at her. "Why should we help each other?" Lexus said. "We're only working together for now." She explained. "Cause as soon as this all blows over that blonde bastard-!" Rebecca, Chad, BeBe and Summer all stepped towards Lexus. Rebecca had a lighter, Chad's fists were clenched, BeBe was growling in a weird animal way, and Summer had her updated acid spray. "That blonde bastard will toss us all away!" Lexus fearlessly continued. "We don't MATTER to him," She spat. "We're his little puppets!" She cried out. "If one of us dies...guess what? He'll persuade the rest of you to continue on his journey and forget about you, he'll leave your body in the DUST!" Lexus screamed. "He DOESN'T care about us." She said furiously. Rebecca's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, causing her long curls to move everywhere. She didn't believe Lexus.

"She's right." Everyone's heads snapped towards Wally, who had leaned against the wall the whole time. Rebecca's gaped. "I don't care about any of you." He admitted. "In a way I'm sort of like Lexus." He spoke, walking towards the group. Nigel grabbed his pen and notebook and scribble what Wally was saying. "I don't like establishing bonds." He informed them. "And if one of you," He ran his hand through Rebecca's long hair and she blushed. "If one of you died." He said. Summer's eyes widened as Wally walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Rebecca's face showed horror as Wally turned around. "I wouldn't care." Rebecca's heart shattered and Lexus felt a tug at her heart. "I don't care about you guys...not one of you." He spat. "Except for..."

* * *

Kuki was in a booth in the back of Lime Rickey's...just sitting in the place made her remember the good 'ole times. She sighed and downed her root beer. She was waiting for someone...but the person was taking FOREVER. And apparently Kuki was wanted for being...psycho. Did anyone believe her? Besides Abby, who had witnessed it? Kuki frowned and bit her lip. She wanted everything to be back to normal and she wanted to be 10 again and she wanted-.

"That's not going to happen." Came a voice. Kuki looked up and met eyes with a boy. He looked about 18. Kuki sweat dropped.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kuki asked.

"You want everything to be normal again." He sat across from her.

"Who are you?" Kuki spat sourly.

"It's not going to be normal." The boy continued, ignoring her comment. "I'm telling you this now, so you can prepare for later." He spoke with a such a coldness, Kuki felt inferior to him and she didn't even know him!

"I asked you a question."

"And I told you a fact." The boy responded. Kuki began to get ticked off. Who the hell was this boy, who though that he could just walk in and talk to her like this.

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm here cause I decided to help your sorry ass." The boy smirked and Kuki's eye twitched.

"I don't think I'll need any help from someone like you." Kuki sat back and folded her arms.

"Hey, I'm the best." The boy smirked. "And clearly you DO need my help." The boy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and Kuki saw her own picture! "You're wanted." He said.

"Wh-What?" She cried out. "Wh-Where'd you get that!?" Kuki persistently grabbed fo it, but the boy tucked it back in his pocket. Kuki frowned. "Seriously..." She said. "Who are you?" They locked eyes and the boy's smirk grew.

"I'm the bounty hunter you called."

* * *

"Lexus." Wally spoke. Rebecca's eyes rolled up and she fainted, luckily Chad caught her...and cradled hr to his chest. Summer couldn't believe it. Wally cared about Lexus?! Lexus is older than Wally... Summer thought. Are they going to date? An older girl and a...a younger boy? "I care for Lexus and she's the only one I care about right now." Wally continued. Nigel slammed the book shut and tossed it to the side, leaning back against the wall. BeBe grinned and walked out of the room. "Lexus..." Wally said. He leaned closer to her and whispered softly in her ear. "I remember." Lexus' eyes widened and suddenly all of her walls came crashing down. Wally smirked...she looked so vulnerable. Now that Wally knew her weakness he would use that against her. Wally crouched down next to her. "You don' seem so tough now." He smirked. "Bitch." He stood to his feet and ordered Chad. "Bring Rebecca to my room, put her on the bed." Chad got a perverted look on his face and wiggled his eyebrows. "Now." Wally's voice was cold and Chad zoomed down the hall. Lexus sobbed into her hands and Summer tried patting her back.

"Get the hell away from me you BRAT!" Lexus whipped out a razor and advanced on Summer. Summer backed up and tripped, landing on her back and groaning in pain. "You are SO annoying!" Lexus' eyes were wide. "Rebecca was right about you, STUPID KIDS!" Lexus flung her wrist forward, causing a blade in her sleeve to come sliding down. A dagger was raised in the air and Lexus grippe dit, panting heavily.

"I-I was just trying to help." Summer whispered. "Pl-Please!" She cried. Lexus shook her head.

"YOU PEST!" She thrust the dagger down. "OOMF!" Nigel tackled her into the wall. Her head hit the wall, knocking her out like a light. Summer panted, her eyes remained wide...forever scarred. Nigel checked to make sure Lexus was safe before going over to Summer.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Summer nodded, still a bit shaken.

"But..." Summer bit her lip. "Why would she do that?" Summer asked. "Why?" She cried. "I-I thought we were friends!" Summer covered her face in embarrassment. Nigel frowned and Summer continued to cry for a few minutes.

"You can't trust Wally." Nigel said at last. Summer sniffled a few times and looked up. "He's mean and deceiving..." Nigel explained.

"I can't trust Lexi! I can't trust Wally! I can't trust ANYONE!" Summer flung herself at Nigel and cried into his shirt. The bald boy frowned and patted her back awkwardly. He shook his head sadly, he wanted to help Summer. He REALLY did, but he had a mission. Stop Wally. Nigel looked at Summer as she cried. She was only 12, Nigel reminded himself. She was crying and that meant she was full of sadness, just like everyone else. But it also meant that she was weak and Nigel knew that Wally would kill Summer off. And Nigel knew that he would have to watch Summer die by his old friend's hand...and Nigel wrapped his arms around Summer. It didn't feel awkward now, because Nigel wanted her to stay alive. She was still a kid. She still had a life, unlike the rest of them...but that life would soon end. Nigel closed his eyes, and a tear slipped free.

* * *

"There's no way you're a bounty hunter." Kuki frowned. "You're like 16." She said skeptically. The boy smirked.

"Actually I'm 19," He said. "But thanks for the compliment." He winked at her and she scowled. "FYI, looking younger is an advantage." He said. "They'll think a younger person is less of a threat." He explained. "So, as I was saying Miss 'Wanted'." He patted the paper through his pocket and Kuki began to get nervous. He was a bounty hunter...would he really do that to her? "What do you want from me?" He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Kuki's face hardened and she became very serious.

"I'm looking for someone." She said.

"Well, Obviously-."

"And I don't think that you can get him." Kuki cut him off. She stood to her feet. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to put any innocent people in danger." She said, turning to leave.

"Wait, who the hell do you think I am?" He stood to his feet and Kuki stopped. She slowly turned around. "I'm a fucking bounty hunter." He said. "I could find and get ANYONE." He said. Kuki bit her lip.

"Wallabee Beatles." She whispered and the boy instantly looked puzzled. He staggered back and sat down again. "I knew it." Kuki sighed. She walked out of Lime Rickey's leaving the 'Bounty Hunter' to get back to reality. He wouldn't be able to catch Wally...no one would. Kuki frowned. "Not even me." She said sourly.

* * *

**_So what's this? Bebe's weak spot is...found? So Wally knew the whole time? Wow, he really IS good at hiding his emotions. _**

**_Wally: ..._**

**_Jade: Okay? Creepy, maybe...get out. *Wally Leaves* Anywho...Kuki hired a bounty hunter? WTF? And a 19=year-old boy shows up...callig himself a bounty hunter. Get outta here. Besides that: Kuki's wanted? If you don't already know why, you're in for a surprise next chappie. Next chappie ill be longer guys...promise._**

**_-Jade (Ooh! Ooh! Can I get 200 reviews before Monday?)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Meh...I'm such a BITCH, did I SERIOUSLY forget to update AGAIN? It's okay guys, you can hate me for a few seconds, then get the hell over it cause...UPDATEE! Haha, anywho...we hit 200 reviews before Monday and I just want to THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for all the reviews and support, this is my second story to hit 200 reviews. Monarchs hit 218 reviews with 23 chappies so that beats this story (I think?) Can you BELIEVE that the sequel to Monarchs got 20 reviews for the latest chapter? That's the most reviews that i have EVER EVER gotten for a chapter! I'm VERY proud of myself and I love all you guys! ^v^ _**

**_Now to respond to some reviews:_**

**_OperativeKND-Berry14: Teme...you speak Japanese? Or watch Anime? Or did I mention the word Teme in another story and forget? Bleh, who cares...one of those choices. Lol...I LOOOVVVEEE Japanese stuff. ANIME FREAK! ^v^ ^-^_**

_**KNDNumbuuh3.4:**_Oh, Wally isn't heartless... He's just... I'll find another word... **_Lol, I laughed so hard my step brother came in and asked me if I was having a heart attack or something. That was just...wow, lol._**

**_QueenBee2000: Lol, yupp. I just love peeps who are so cool and carefree like you. You're really funny too, I get inspired. ^-^_**

**_Mortia T Mouse: Rest in Peace Ace (Operation Knd, Chappie 20)_**

**_numbuh 1x1: _**He. Has. No. Soul. **_? Ya don't say...lol. Yup, he's soul-less. He's a Cruddy bastard too...but you didn't hear it from me, lol._**

**_Now for you feature presentation...in story form._**

* * *

Chad slowly placed Rebecca's unconscious body on Wally's king sized bed and scowled. Wally got the bed AND the girl? Hell fucking no. Everyone else had to sleep on the cold, hard ground out there and the storage room and Wally got a huge and comfy bed all to himself. Chad admired Rebecca's young face and loomed over her, lowering his mouth towards her.

"Get the fuck out." Wally's hissed out of nowhere. Chad scrambled away, eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Wh-When did you get there?" He asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Wally said lowly and Chad inwardly flipped him off before leaving the room. Wally closed the door behind him and locked it. Walking over to the bed he sat on it and flipped open the KND Code Module, he crossed off Sectors R and S." He frowned slightly. "Q, R, S, T, U..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "V." He whispered and for once he sounded like a 10-year-old boy who was lost, confused, hurt, and scared...scared of himself.

Rebecca stirred, causing Wally to snap out of his thoughts and turn to her. She squinted at the bright light of the room and Wally flipped the switch off, going to turn on a dim lamp. Rebecca's vision focused and she realized she was on Wally's bed.

"Wh-What?"

"Sh..." Wally hushed her and crawled onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. Her eyes widened and she squeaked. "Sh..." Wally whispered softly. Rebecca's eyes remained wide and her breath hitched. What was he doing? What was this COLD-BLOOD KILLER doing? He was...caressing her? He was...hugging her? He placed a kiss on her forehead and Rebecca blushed. He was...kissing her? Rebecca's lower lip trembled and she bit it to stop from looking weak. "Just calm down..." Wally whispered and his hot breath by her ear made shivers run down her spine. She met his eyes and saw them full of lust. She swallowed quietly...she was only 14. Sure she knew what lust was, and what it eventually led too...but...but still! She was 14 and he was 15! She was planning on DATING him...not screwing him! She shivered as he pulled her closer to him, suddenly...she didn't have the hots for her hot boss anymore.

"I-I..."

"You wanted me right?" His voice was cold and full of hate. "Don't be a stupid whore and leave." He frowned. "Don't be a stupid slut!" He snapped in her ear and tears sprang to her eyes, but Wally only hed her closer. "Don't...leave me." He said softly and Rebecca snuggled closer.

"A-Are you..." Rebecca took a deep breath, preparing for the worse. "Are you hurt?" She asked. Wally tensed up and suddenly relaxed.

"Yes..." He said softly. Rebecca's eyes widened and she gripped his blood-stained hoodie. The orange was faded and worn out. "I'm so fucking hurt that words can't describe." He kept his voice low and Rebecca continued to gain curiosity.

"If...?" Rebecca asked. "If your pain goes away..." She swallowed the spit in her mouth. "Would you love me?" Wally didn't hesitate to answer.

"Forever...and I'll protect you...from EVERYTHING." He whispered in her ear, then licked his lips. "I'll love you and I'll hold you and I'll kiss you and I'll..."

"How can I take it away?" Rebecca sat up and looked him in the eyes. His eyes held no emotion, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his voice held so much emotion...she actually believed him.

"Kill..." Wally held her face and pulled her face closer. "The more people you kill and the more VIOLENT you kill...I will love you. I will love you SO much." He whispered.

"Y-You will?" She asked. He nodded.

"And you're my new partner." Wally said. Rebecca grinned and Wally actually brought their faces together and KISSED her on the lips, short and sweet. She blushed, but her grin grew wider. "You can't tel anyone though, ESPECIALLY Nigel." Wally growled, saying his old BOSS' name. He would deal with Nigel PERSONALLY when it came time to terminate Sector V. "Understood?" He asked and Rebecca nodded. "Good," He said. "Now run off and check on the others. Tell me what their doing." He said. Rebecca scrambled off the bed and threw a smile over her shoulder, but slightly frowned.

"Wait..." She said and Wally locked eyes with her. "If I'm your NEW partner, what happened to your OLD partners?" Wally's face darkened and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh them..." He said. "They're dead." He turned back to the code module to plan out the next sectors' deaths. Rebecca's eyes widened as she slipped out the door and ran down the hall, not seeing Nigel as he stepped away from the door.

"D-Dead?" Rebecca repeated. "A-All of them? How many were there? Does Wally kill A-ALL of his partners?" Rebecca stopped. "Were they all girls?"

**_"I AM a girl." She pointed out. "Anyway...I don't think my boss would enjoy another worker..." The girl explained. "I don't think I'd Enjoy one." She tried to glare at him but he ignored her. He was busy dying of panic. HE HAD KILLED A FELLOW OPERATIVE! HE KILLED A PERSON! HE WAS A KID! "Are you okay?" The figure asked. "Or should I kill you right here, right now?" She held up a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and pointed at his head. He flinched so small it was unnoticeable. (Numbuh 439)_**

Rebecca frowned and continued to walk down the hall. Yes, it was VERY likely that they were all girls.

**_"Us most trusted operatives are assigned to help Sector...but so far we need more girls..." He explained. "We need you...you are so smart." Wally said. Numbuh 10 felt her eyes widen. She smiled softly. (Numbuh 10)_**

Jenna wondered exactly how many there were though...she was just suddenly so CURIOUS.

**_My name's Jenna." She said. "Jenna Keelo." She reached forward to shake his hand. "I'm uh...9." She hesitated. Numbuh 4 cringed...stupid shy Sheilas. He turned away._**

**_"Wally." He stated. "What the heck are you doing here anyway?" He spat._**

**_"Um...Boss assigned me to work with...uh...you." She said. Her small figure shaking. Wally spun around and in a second was next to her, his mouth directly next to her ear._**

**_"Listen here you cruddy Sheila." He spat. "Number 1...I work solo, cause if I get a partner I hate that partner. Understood?" He asked. Jenna gulped audibly. "Number 2...even if I was your partner, you wouldn't have the guts to do your job right you stupid Sheila." Jenna felt tears appear in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back. "Number 3...I'm gonna go have a talk with our so called 'Boss'." Numbuh 4 spun around and walked quickly down the hall. As soon as he was gone, Jenna broke down crying...what was she thinking? (Jenna)_**

Rebecca's mind took a negative turn and she wondered how they died? The all died, right? That's what Wally had said.

**_"You're bad! You're evil like an adult!" Numbuh 10 screamed. Numbuh 439 came back to the window with something squishy and a sling shot. "I'm telling...EVERYONE..." Numbuh 10 continued screaming. "I'm TELLING EVERYONE THAT THE BOSS IS-!" Numbuh 10 let go as a huge water balloon exploded in her face and she fell. She fell straight to the ground. (Numbuh 10)_**

Rebecca then thought of how VIOLENT her boss was and she shivvered...maybe their deaths were worse?

**_I hear screaming!" A deep voice said, obviously a cop. Wally's eyes widened. He used the knife to pin Numbuh 439 to the ground. He grabbed his duffle bag and threw it in the escape pod. He jumped in after it and slammed the door. His breathing was heavy as he threw a match into the room through a window. He slammed the red button and the escape pod took off into the sky. (Numbuh 439)_**

Rebecca then considered the fact that Wally must have been younger, and that their deaths couldn't have POSSIBLY been as bad as they were now.

**_A slight wind rushed past his head and he could feel a small piece of his hair get cut as a dagger similar to his own flew past him and inject itself in Jenna's throat. Jenna coughed up blood and fell on her side. Wally held his breath then slowly let it go. (Jenna)_**

Rebecca scowled, she wasn't like them though. WHoever they were...She was different. She was older...she was matured...she was LOVED...

...or at least that's what she thought.

* * *

Kuki shot up at the sound of her cell phone. She groaned, reaching for it. Flipping it open she was met with a serious voice.

"Look, I investigated the crime scene." Kuki rolled her eyes. "And you won't believe what I found-."

"Look, Mr. "Bounty Hunter", Thanks for your help and all, but I think I can handle this by myself." Kuki spoke, the other end was silent until Kuki heard a scoff.

"Kuki, You're 15 and wanted."

"Wanted for what?" Kuki snapped, she had pondered that for the last few hours. "I didn't DO anything."

"Kuki..." The boy stopped walking and took a deep breath. "You're wanted for the murder of Abigail Lincoln." Kuki froze and the room went silent. Her heart thumped in her chest and her eyes widened. What? Murder? Abby? KUKI!? Kuki slowly shook her head. She-She didn't kill her best friend! She would never even THINK of doing something like that. Abby was her best friend, she would NEVER do that to Kuki. "Kuki?" The boy asked. "Hello...?" Kuki snapped her mouth shut and shook her head. She didn't kill her friend, so...she was innocent until proved guilty.

"Okay Mr. Bounty Hunter..." She spoke coldly. "If you think that you can seriously take down Wally for me...then come meet me at the old elementary school." She hissed. "I'll be in the basement." She added and hung up.

* * *

Lexus had a raging headache when she woke up. She didn't remember anything...her head hurt even more when she tried to think. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. What had happened.

**_"She's right." Everyone's heads snapped towards Wally, who had leaned against the wall the whole time. Rebecca's gaped. "I don't care about any of you." He admitted._**

Lexus winced in pain. Her headache was so painful...she almost cried out, but bit her lip. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted. The dim lights seemed rather bright in her vision. Her thoughts were scattered and she focused on remembering what had happened.

**_"Get the hell away from me you BRAT!" Lexus whipped out a razor and advanced on Summer._**

Her eyes widened and she tried standing up, but failed to do so and sat back down. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried again.

"You shouldn't do that." Chad stepped out of the shadows. Lexus looked up. Her gold highlights shimmered in the dim light. Her black yoga pants and black hoodie made her body blend in with the dark blankets.

"What the hell do you want?" Lexus snapped.

"Wow, you're viscous today. Really..." Chad spoke. "Calm your nerves Lexi...before you hurt someone ELSE." Lexus locked eyes with him.

"What?" Her voice was cold and there was a glint of red in her eyes. Chad smirked.

"Who would've know that you cared for Wally that much...?" Chad chuckled and slowly shook his head. "I admit, I was taken off guard.

"Shut up." Lexus growled, itching to slice him to pieces and then dice him into squares. Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Or what?" Chad spat. "Or you going to hurt me like you hurt Summer?"

"Summer..." Lexus hissed. "Is a CHILD, Children shouldn't be pouring fucking acid down people's' throats and yanking teeth out!" She screamed. Chad's eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear that...Summer?" Chad asked, and Lexus heard small footsteps approach and Summer appeared. Summer looked rather pale and she had dried tear stains on her cheeks. She slowly nodded. Chad shook his head. "You are truly pathetic Lexus. You are a bitch who hurts innocent Children. What the hell is wrong with you? You tried to kill this Angel!" He gestured to Summer who wore a poker face. Lexus bit her lip and blood dripped out. "YOU TRIED TO KILL HER, bitch!" Chad yelled.

"F-FUCK YOU!" Lexus launched herself at Chad and quickly whipped out a dagger. She shoved him to the ground and he rolled, tripping her in the process. The dagger flew up in the air and Summer caught it. Lexus and Chad both backed away.

"Summer..." Chad said. Summer was unresponsive. "Summer...give me the knife." He said. Lexus didn't say anything...she just stared at Summer and slowly backed away. She reached behind her back and lifted her shirt, pulling a hidden dagger out of her pants. She moved her gaze to Chad, who was completely focused on Summer. She took a deep breath and whipped her arm around, only for it to get caught. BeBe glared at Lexus, who swung her other hand to hit BeBe in the face. BeBe jumped back as Lexus swung the dagger again and again. Chad's eyes widened and he gasped as Summer was kicked forward. He looked up and saw Rebecca, scowling in disgust. Summer rolled over and glared up at Rebecca, who smirked. "Rebecca!" Chad yelled. "Leave her alone!" He warned. "She has a dagger-!" Summer flung the dagger and it stabbed Chad in the stomach. He gasped and fell to his knees. What the hell? He had tried to save her and in return she tried to kill him? He gasped in pain and rolled over, planning on yanking the dagger out. Summer kicking Rebecca in the shin, causing Rebecca to tumbled forward and land on her. Summer rolled oer, putting her in the upper hand. She repeatedly punched Rebecca in the face, getting closer and closer to breaking her nose.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" Summer screamed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Rebecca clumsily blocked Summer's hits. She had finally had enough and grabbed Summer's arms, swinging her to the side and the ground. Summer's head knocked off the concrete and her eyes widened before fluttering closed. Rebecca gasped...yet BeBe and Lexus continued to go at it.

"You're not killing him!" BeBe growled and Lexus swung at her, missing. BeBe grabbed a piece of wood and swung at Lexus, Lexus hadn't been prepared and got hit directly in the chin, causing her teeth to clack together noisily. Blood filled her mouth and she spat on BeBe, who growled even more and continued to swing the piece of wood, but this time she swung her hardest...and Lexus caught it. Lexus shoved the piece of wood forward, hitting it off of BeBe's head. BeBe stumbled backwards and tripped over Chad's body. Chad gasped in more pain and BeBe called out.

"Summer! Summer!" Rebecca called. "Guys! I think...I think she's dead!" Rebecca yelled. She had wanted to kill Summer at first, out of hate and bloodlust...but now. Now she was so worried for the 12-year-old. "GUYS help!" Rebecca called. "We need to save her!" But BeBe and Lexus continued to fight, and Chad was injured to the extreme. A small puddle of blood formed around him. Lexus kicked BeBe in the stomach 5 times before upper cutting her and shoving her onto a table. BeBe growled nd lashed out, scratching Lexus' face up pretty bad. "Guys STOP!" Rebecca stood to her feet and rushed over to Chad, shaking him. "Chad! Chad! We have to get Wally!" She said. Chad didn't respond and his eyes were closed, the blood puddle around him was growing larger by the second and Rebecca was starting to panic. "GUYS!" She called. Red swirled in Lexus' dark brown eyes and she picked up BeBe's piece of wood, slamming it down into BeBe's stomach 6 times. She swung the wood and knocked BeBe's head to the side, blood poured out of the girl's mouth as Lexus showed no mercy.

"NEVER get in my way." She warned, slamming the wood down onto BeBe again. BeBe choked and coughed up a gob of blood. Lexus unsheathed a knife and Rebecca's eyes widened. Was she going to...? Rebecca shook her head in horror and disbelief. She had to stop this. But...she couldn't do it herself. She ran to the nearest room and did the most stupidest thing in her life.

"911, its an emergency!" She yelled into the phone.

* * *

**_Uh...Uh...Uh...Uh oh... Rebecca has JUST been made Wally's new assistant and NOW, she's ruining it already. Lol...but she was stupid enough to call the cops? Let's see how this turns out shall we? BTW, I'm updating Monarchs Return tomorrow, m'kay?_**

**_-Jade (I like cookies! Sugar, Chocolate chip, Peanut butter...mmmm)_**

**_Update- 202 reviews?_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Heh,__ guesss what? This is chapter 21! Guess what else? I haven't update since 21 days ago! Awesome timing RIGHT? know...I'm so cool, haha. Chapter 21? Cool! We've reached over 20 chapters and over 200 reviews! I love FF! Sorry for not updating in a while guys, this bitch was sick for the past 2 weeks and it FUCKING SUCKED. I um...I didn't realize that I reached my goal. Hehe...forgive me? Time to reply to some reviews...how about it? I've been reading them!_**

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4- *laughs for 5 minutes* *holds stomach in pain* *dies* L-O-FUCKING-L...I couldn't stop...You actually found the other words to describe him and in the end...wow. That review made my day. I'm telling you the truth. That had to be the most FUNNIEST review I've ever read on one of my stories and I want to...just laugh about still. I mean...I love you reviews. Gumballs...just wow. Oh...yeah, I have other reviews to respond to. Don't I? Uh...well gotta type those responses. I'm putting my guard up, mind you, I don't need to go to the E.R. for laughing too hard, lol..._**

**_numbuh 1x1- FYI, I Loooooovvvvvveeee long reviews. Mortia had the longest review and I spent my time reading it. You ALSo had quite a long review so I enjoy seeing your thoughts on what each character did and...just you wait and see how Wally reacts._**

**_DarthWill3 - Uh...admits? You DO know that he doesn't really care for her...right? But, whatever... ^-^_**

* * *

**_You get your own whole section ^-^_**

_**Mortia T Mouse - Okay, first...I LOVE long reviews because...wow. Lol,** _SHE CAN SIT IN A FUCKING CORNER! **_I was laughing for a while on that. It was funny as hell. Lol, love funny reviews. Anyway, let us move on..._ **GO SIT IN THE FUCKING CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS YOUNG LADY! **_ So Summer gets her punishement...if I laugh anymore and end up dying I'm blaming you and KNDNumbuuh3.4 for it...and so... _**

Lexus. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND! DON'T GET ANGRY AT CHAD BECAUSE HE'S TELLING YOU WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID! DAMNIT CHILD, SIT IN THE PUNISHMENT CORNER AND STAY THERE! RELFECT ON YOUR WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! YOU SHOULDV'E KNOWN WALLY DOESN'T DIDN'T AND NEVER WILL LIKE YOU! HE'S CLEARY IN LUURVE WITH KUKI AND USING REBECCA. IT'S BEEN SO DAMN OBVIOUS! HE WAS NEVER GOING TO USE YOU, SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! IGNORANT CHILD!

_**This is where I lost it...my mother opened my bedroom door to find me rolling hysterically on the ground laughing. I think she almost called the crazy home on me. "Hello, my 14-year-old daughter has gone wild and I don't know why..." That had to be the BEST part of the review in general...but we'll see... **_Chad. Why are you taunting a crazy bitch with a knife? **_Hahahahhaha, obviously Chad doens't have common sense. Hahaha! _**I'll ask Wally to get you a cookie or something. **_Hahahahha, If I laugh anymore I'm going to die...my stomach was hurting by this point._** FUCKING BRIT! **_It's official...You've made it onto my Fav Reviewer List...which is very rare. But, lol...Lexus...the punishment corner...reflect on her her fucking life...best review EVER. ^-^_**

* * *

Kuki's eyes were frozen wide and plastered to the television screen as the blonde news reporter spoke with a VERY serious tone.

"It seems this afternoon, the FBI had stormed an old factory after receiving a call from a girl supposedly aged at 14. She reported that her name was Rebecca and she had an urgent tone in her voice. Authorities don't know if she was involved with the rogue student, Wallabee Beatles, but upon arriving at the scene the investigators only discovered an unconscious 12-year-old. They are currently searching databases for information on her. For the time being, she will be held at Cleveland Hospital, only those who know her and can identify her will be allowed to visit. Until further news, I'm Cora Mendler. Back to you James..."

Kuki pressed the button down on her and grabbed her dad's car keys. Once again...driving without a license OR permit, and in a stolen car. She was on a roll. She flung open the door and jammed the keys into the ignition. Shoving her foot down on the break, she whipped out her cell and called the number.

"Hey..." She said out of breath.

"Ah...So you've see the news?" The boy smirked on the other end.

"Damn right, I've seen the news. Now meet me at Lime Ricky's in 10 or else you won't get your pay for finding Wally." Kuki flipped the phone into the passenger seat and dodged cars and floored it all the way to the place. Upon arriving she caught sight of the young Bounty Hunter. "I'm sorry I called off the meeting, I was on my way to the elementary school but the news came on." She explained, yet he just smirked.

"I think I should drive." He suggested. "You're already wanted for murder..." She said. "You don't want a longer sentence, do you?" He asked. Kuki gridded her teeth together and climbed into the passenger seat as the Bounty Hunter sat in the driver's seat. "So...the hospital?" He asked, already knowing.

"You know it." Kuki muttered and they took off.

* * *

Wally glared silently at his remaining team members and Nigel stood next to him. They were all in a darkened alley and it was pouring down. All was silent until Wally spoke.

"I'm not disappointed in you..." He said, everyone looked up with pure shock on their faces. The rain drops rolled down Rebecca's rosy cheeks and Lexus couldn't believe her ears. "I'm disgusted..." Wally spat darkly and took a step towards the group. The 4 took a step back, but Rebecca fell into a puddle and Wally caught her by her wrist. Her eyes widened. "You fucking snitch..." He glared. "Why the fuck would you need to call the police!" He yelled. Rebecca shook his in grip. Her arm was going numb. "Huh?" He yelled louder and a her eyes teared up. He shoved her to the ground and she splashed into the puddle. Lexus silently gulped. BeBe gave a small chuckle, and Chad's face was emotionless. "You hurt Summer, oh boo hoo! Now that little bitch is running around these streets somewhere and we have to go find her because your dumb ass forgot, she KNOWS stuff!" Wally crouched down and grabbed Rebecca's hair. She gasped slightly as he tugged then sneered an thrust her face into the puddle, momentarily drowning her. She lifted her head, gasping for breath as he made his way towards Lexus. Lexus prepared herself for a fight with Wally but was taken off guard when Wally cupped her cheek and brought her into a long passionate kiss. Her eyes widened and her hearth thumped in er chest...wh-what...what the hell? Wally forced Lexus' mouth open and shoved his tongue in. Rebecca's breath caught in her throat and her hate for Lexus' doubled...no it trippled...no...she...she wanted Lexus DEAD. Rebecca scowled and looked away. Lexus mae no move to kiss Wally back as he kissed her, but instead she bit his tongue. He snapped back. "BITCH!" He yelled and slapped her. She fell to her knees and a dagger slipped down her sleeve into her hand. She swung up and aimed for his shoulder, but he caught her hand.

"Huh?" Her eyes widened. Wally chuckled darkly...

"You...You have to be the dumbest bitch out of all the girls." He said coldly. His bright emerald eyes had turned a dark color, or maybe it was the lighting in the alley...but Wally looked scary and Lexus wanted away from him...NOW. She struggled to pull her hand away, "See Lexus..."Wally hardly noticed her attempts of escape. "We all have a fetish..." He yanked hand up and the knife sprung out, landing in Wally's other hand. He gripped the murder weapon and stared into lexus' eyes as se glared at him. "But, they call all be used...against us." Wally turned Lexus' hand around and placed the tip of the knife in the center of her palm. Her eyes widened and she screamed out in pain as he began to carve his initials into her palm. Rebecca looked back towards them and admired the blood dripping from Lexus' hand. She loved the sound of Lexus' scream...she enjoyed seeing Lexus' in...PAIN. Rebecca clenched her fist...She wanted Wally to just slit Lexus' throat right then and there. She wanted Lexus DEAD! NOW! Rebecca's emotions screamed to her and she forced herself to remain still and not interfere with her boss, who was already pissed off enough with her. Wally finished carving his initials into Lexus' and let go of her arm. She dropped to her knees and Wally walked past her to Chad, who tried to scamper away before Wally yanked him back by his collar. Lexus held her bleeding hand and bit her lip, trying NOT to cry out in pain. She REALLY hated shwoign weakness, but the screams he had lt out was an accident. She felt foolish for displayign weakness. She looked up to see Nigel apporaching her. He crouched down and tore his sleeve. He grabbed her hand and she winced.

"Hey, watch it bastard! Do you know how much that hurts!" She frowned.

"SH!" Nigel hushed her, and checked to make sure the blonde was still occupied with Chad, before wrapping her hand up. "I don't want him knowing that I'm on your side." Lexus looked up and locked eyes with the bald boy.

"My...My side?" Lexus asked. Nigel silently nodded. Lexus studied him before scowling. "Looks, thanks for the help and all. But as I told your friend, I don't like making bonds." Lexus said. "You see where it leads." She held up her hand.

"No..." Nigel whispered. "I'm not like him." He said.

"But you're worse..." Lexus snapped. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." She spat. "Sneaking around and learning about all of our pasts. What are you going to do? Use it against us?" Nigel was shocked. "See, you underestimated me." She said. "I'm not like the rest of the idiots...I'm different." She said. "I know you want to get close to me...JUST to turn on me like Wally did." Lexus hung her head. "I'm not going to keep getting hurt." She muttered. "And you will all find that out soon enough..." She scowled. "I'm not as easy as to manipulate as BeBe, Rebecca, and Summer."

"But I'm not like him!" Nigel hissed urgently. "I'm different."

"Is that so?" Nigel looked up and his pupil's widened as he locked eyes with the blonde killer before him. Wally glared down at Nigel and Lexus stayed silent, letting Nigel get his medicine he deserved. Nigel looked behind his friend and noticed that Chad wasn't moving...why wasn't he moving? Nigel swallowed nervously and looked away. "We'll talk about this later..." Wally turned around. "We're going to get Summer now." He said darkly. "And if that bitch squealed...I swear to got I'll do evil things to her...evil things..." He swore and walked out of the alley.

* * *

"Ma'am I'm sorry." The young-looking nurse replied. "I really can't let you see her." She said. The Bounty Hunter watched from the waiting chairs and Kuki stubbornly wished to see the 12-year-old girl. "Ma'am the police REALLY..."

"I know her!" Kuki suddenly shouted and the bounty hunter smirked. What would KUKI know about the little girl who HE didn't ALREADY know? And so far he knew...nothing, meaning that Kuki knew nothing as well...but then Kuki surprised him. "Her name is Summer Jones!" Kuki suddenly shouted. The bounty hunter's eyes widened.

**_"Her name is Summer Jones, she's 12 years old, and apparently she has my medical tools and medicines with her. One of these is a very rare type of acid. There's also a paralyzing shot." The dentist went on and the officer recorded the information. Kuki secretly wrote this all down on the blank side of the form, pretending that she was filling out the sign up sheet._**

"Well, ma'am any little girl in this hospital could be named Summer Jones." The young nurse looked a bit convinced though and looked uncertain about her response. Kuki gained confidence.

**_"Her hair is like a wine red...yeah a wine red. Her eyes are sea-blue. She's kind of pale and has little freckles all over her face. Mostly in the nose area. She's a sweet little girl, trust me officers. She couldn't harm a fly-...I mean she WOULDN'T harm a fly. I just want my daughter to be okay." The dentist said. "I heard a bout the incident across the street." He went on._**

"She has wine red hair and she wears it in a messy bun. Her eyes are sea-blue, she has freckles and her skin is pale. the freckles are in her nose area." Kuki recited the information from the dentist. She had found his missing daughter without even knowing it. The nurse gasped and let Kuki go past. The bounty hunter was dumbfounded...

"How the hell did she know that?" He asked... "When even I didn't know that?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

"Summer..." The 12-year-old stirred at the sound of her voice. "Summer Jones?" Sea Blue eyes snapped wide open and Summer silently studied the teenager in front of her. She quickly sat up in the hospital bed, prepared to kill.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked instantly. Summer reached at her side for her bag of tools, but found they were missing. "Wh-Where's my stuff?" Summer glared at Kuki and angrily bit her cheek. "Where am I?" She shouted. "WHERE'S MY GUM!" Kuki remained calm.

"Summer, you should really calm down." Kuki suggested and the girl's head snapped in her direction.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. Kuki tried her best to contain all the questions she had. "What do you know about me?" Summer's eyes wandered for an object to defend herself or better...an object to kill the stranger in front of her.

"Summer...I know about Wally." The stranger continued to smile brightly, but Summer saw right through it...the hurt on her face was awfully hidden. She was clearly hurt and rejected.

"H-...What are you talking about?" Summer asked with a confused face. Kuki dropped the act and sadness took over her face.

"I'm...You don't have to tell me anything." Kuki said. "I already know his plan." She explained. "And I know what he wants, but..." Kuki trailed off and Summer studied her. "Is he alright?" She asked. Summer's eyes widened.

"Wh-You don't want to know anything?" Summer asked. Kuki lowered her head. "He's...He's..." Summer trailed off. "I don't know." She said. "I really don't know." Summer admitted to Kuki and herself. "I-I...I hardly remember how I ended up happening here, all I remember is fighting Rebecca an my head hitting the ground...hard." Summer winced and felt the bump on the back of her head. "Everyone was fighting..." She remembered. "I-I...I think I killed Chad." Summer's eyes widened. Kuki looked up in shock.

"The blonde Chad...?" She asked. Summer nodded.

"Do you know Chad too?" Summer asked. Kuki slowly nodded. "And Nigel..." Summer trailed off.

"This is all Nigel's fault." Kuki snapped and Summer was taken back, it grew silent. "Sorry..." Kuki said after a while. Summer nodded.

"Were you-... Were you Wally's girl friend?" Summer looked up shyly and Kuki flushed and looked away.

"No..." She said. "I-I was just a friend." She said, looking down. Summer sighed.

"That's good...his girlfriend is Rebecca." Summer said. Kuki felt a pang in her heart...girlfriend? Could this have been the same Rebecca that was on the news for calling the police? What was she trying to do? GET WALLY CAUGHT!? Kuki froze...for some reason she didn't want Wally to get caught, get a death sentence and...leave her life. Kuki suddenly was shaking and Summer was a bit unnerved. "You...You're the girl." Summer realized.

**_"That's what Summer calls you." Rebecca said. "My nickname for you is THAT GIRL." Rebecca informed her._**

**_"My NAME is KUKI." She spat. Rebecca shrugged._**

Kuki's body shook as she tried to sob quietly, but epiclly failed. Summer was tempted to rub her back in comfort, yet she didn't know Kuki, so it would be wierd. "You're the girl that...that wants to stop Wally, right?" Summer repeated her question and Kuki nodded, but didn't let up on the sobbing. Summer bit her lip. "Wally thinks you're dead." Summer admitted. "He praised Rebecca for finally getting rid of you." Summer explain. "He-...He says that you're getting in the way." Summer said quickly. "If he finds out that's you're alive-!"

"He'll kill me." Kuki muttered darkly. A crooked smile appeared on her face.

"Y-You want to die?" Summer's eyes widened. Why did everyone Wally associated with have to be psycho?

"I want to die by his hand." Kuki muttered.

"That's what Joey said." Summer explained. "And he got his wish..." Summer added. Kuki swallowed noisily. Summer looked out the window. "They left me." Was all she said and Kuki nodded. "I-...I thought I was one of them. I know all their secrets, but...but they still left me behind like I wasn't needed." Summer said, feeling a sob swell up in her chest. "Nigel said to not trust anyone, but I let my stupid guard down...god I'm so stupid!" Summer's hands clenched into fists and she cried softly, tears streaming down her face. "I'm such an IDIOT!" She cried and Kuki didn't hesitate to rub her back. Summer softly cried until she was out of tears and then she sniffled softly. "Why am I so weak?" She spat.

"You're not...Summer you're still a child." Kuki explained.

"As if I care! I've killed tons of people!" Summer shouted, not caring who could hear. Kuki sighed.

"Ya know..." She said. "Staying with Wally would have gotten you no where in the first place. He doesn't care for the people who are in his group. All of the past people who were on his side have died...they're all dead and all of you guys on his side will join them if you remain with him." Kuki explained.

**_"That girl that's with him..." Chris continued. "She doesn't know it yet...but she'll find out when it's too late." Chris placed his hands on the knob as the fire burned at extreme levels._**

**_"If one of us dies...guess what? He'll persuade the rest of you to continue on his journey and forget about you, he'll leave your body in the DUST!" Lexus screamed. "He DOESN'T care about us." She said furiously._**

"I already know that." Summer spoke. "I'm not as stupid as I look." She spat. "But I was supposed to be strong and show Wally that I was worth his time." She spoke and clenched her fists. "eI've failed though." She said in defeat. "I know information about Wally." She said. "And he's on his way." She said knowingly. "If I speak anything to you about his plans I will die." She said. "But if I stay quiet I'll survive." She said. "He's rescue me and I'll prove myself to him."She stated. Kuki was about to speak but the door clicked open and a police officer poked his head in.

"Miss," He spoke. "You're wanted for questioning." He said. Kuki stood to her feet, wondering if they would figure out her true identity. She hoped that they wouldn't. She stood to her feet and turned to Summer with a knowing look on her face.

"This will last only a few minutes." She lied to Summer. "But, When you see Wally..." She said. "Tell him I'm on my way." She grinned and Summer was baffled. Why did the Asian smile so brightly, was she honestly convinced that she could bring the blonde boy back?

"Miss..." The police officer held the door opened and Kuki exited the room, not looking back.

* * *

**_Okay guys, I don'thave my laptop. I'm using someone else' cause mine is at home and I can't go out without using FF at least twice a day, for reading OR writing stories so...yeah. I'm gonna stop the chappie here and after doing some homework (YES, damn teachers assign projects over break), I'll update either THIS or Monarchs..._**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (The 2nd best 14-year-old in the world) (Yeah I said 2nd...loooong story) (well maybe not THAT long) (It was like 3 messages) (Whatever) (^-^)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Has it eally been 2 months? 2 fucking months? What the hell is WRONG with me...*sighs* Maybe 10 chappies left, I realized I reached my 20 chappie limit I set for myself but for you guys...I'll try to make anything possible. Sorry for not updating in such a long, long time. Trust me, it's harder than you think to type a chappie with so many stories in progress. I'm actually planning to finish this one up before July._**

Let's try and get some responses in...

Robastar: lol

numbuh1x1: lol. Aw...I think we all miss Chris just a bit...just a bit. Lol, a rock?

Faking Smiles and Hiding Tears: lol, So you've taken it upon yourself to name him? And fruit snacks? lol, randommm. Bebe chose the cookie over fruit snacks, fyi ^-^

**_Back to business...Unfinished Business..._**

* * *

Tink! Tink!

Summer's eyes snapped open. What was that? She frowned slightly and rolled over, the hospital blankets crinkling with her movements. She sighed softly and the air whistled out of her small nose. The girl, Kuki, hadn't returned from the questioning and Summer was wondering what type of questions they were going to ask HER.

Tink! Tink!

Summer, annoyed by the repeating sound, looked over at the window to her room. She slowly lifted the blankets and stepped onto the cool, hospital floor. She shivered slightly and made her way over to the window. She drew back the curtains and gasped. Rebecca smirked.

"Surprised?" She asked and Summer slowly nodded. "Fascinating." Rebecca looked upwards and gestured. Lexus slid down next to her, leaning closely to the side of the building to keep from falling off. Lexus quickly unsheathed a knife and held it out to Rebecca, who used a lighter to heat the blade. Lexus cast a quick look at Summer and looked away guiltily. She prepared to cut the window, and Summer covered her ears. But to her surprise there wasn't any noise...at all. She wondered why. Lexus cut a nice sized hole in the window and pushed it in. The piece hit the ground and shattered. Suddenly, noises came from the hallway. "We better scat, those Nurses are gonna notify the po-po or something." She stretched her black gloves over her fingers and began to climb back towards the top of the building. Lexus tossed Summer a pair of black gloves and climbed up after Rebecca. Summer slipped the gloves on and paused to listen to the rushing nurses approach the room...she frowned. Did that girl Kuki KNOW that Wally was coming to get Sumer?

**_"This will last only a few minutes." She lied to Summer. "But, When you see Wally..." She said. "Tell him I'm on my way." _**

Summer's eyes widened as the door began to get pounded on. She looked back...and the door opened.

The nurses were met with an empty room...

* * *

"Why hello." A tall brunette man smiled His eyes crinkled and Kuki just nodded "Please sit," He offered kindly. "My name is officer Malone." He said. "I just want to ask you a few questions." He said. "Okay?" He asked. Kuki nodded. "Okay, so how old are you?" He asked. Kuki's expression remained indifferent.

"15." She stated.

"And what's your relationship to the victim?" He asked.

"We're friends." Kuki said. "We met through another friend of mine." Kuki said. Officer Malone began to ask another question, but Kuki cut him off. "You ARE a police officer, perhaps you know him."

"Well, I know a lot of people." He said. "Maybe this friend-."

"Wallabee Beatles," Kuki said flatly. After watching the officer's expression change she continued. "Ring a bell?" She asked. The officer leaned back in his seat.

"You are...a FRIEND of Mr. Beatles." He said. "Is this correct?" His eyes narrowed. Kuki nodded. "I do know your little friend." He said after a while. "He killed my daughter." The room was dead silent. Kuki bit back words of pity.

"I'm sorry for your lost." She said finally.

"It's okay." Came his reply.

"But..."

"I said it's okay." Officer Malone fixed her with a stern look. She sighed and leaned back.

"Have you heard of Kuki Sanban?" Kuki asked.

"Hm..." The officer rubbed his chin. "No, doesn't quite ring a bell." He said. Kuki's eyes flashed.

"Oh...I was just wondering, she was also a friend of Wally's." Kuki stated.

"Oh, was she?" Officer Malone spoke as the door opened.

"Sir, these reports just came in."

"Am I still needed?" Kuki asked as Officer Malone took the file from the woman.

"No, you're free." He said. Kuki nodded and proceeded to leave. She turned back.

"I'm sorry for what you're about to learn." She said and he cocked an eyebrow. The door shut behind her and the officer sighed, rubbing his forehead. He opened up the file and looked through multiple pictures. His eyes widened as he looked at one...He read the name.

"Kuki...Sanban?" His eyes widened. He had just been in the room with a Wanted Criminal!

* * *

"Wh-Where's Chad?" Summer kept her eyes glued to the floor as she asked Rebecca. They walked down the dark streets, already 5 miles away from the hospital. Rebecca swallowed.

"He's..." She trailed off and Summer understood.

"Why didn't anyone...?" Summer frowned.

"Because no one cared about him." Nigel stepped in.

**_"Because that STUPID," Lexus hissed. "Putting ones self in jeopardy for others..." Lexus said. "Why would I want to die for you guys?" She said. "We don't know each other at all," At this Nigel looked up at her. "Why should we help each other?" Lexus said._**

"B-But..." Summer's eyes were watering and tears threatened to spill out at any given moment.

"Summer...Wally said that he was only slowing us down." Rebecca said. "He told us we didn't need Chad." She reassured the girl. Summer bit her lip, was Rebecca actually trying to make her feel better? Damn she really WAS bipolar sometimes.

**_"We're his little puppets!" She cried out. "If one of us dies...guess what? He'll persuade the rest of you to continue on his journey and forget about you, he'll leave your body in the DUST!" Lexus screamed. "He DOESN'T care about us." She said furiously._**

"So...I guess Chad's body is lying in the dust?" Summer asked.

"Nonononononononono!" BeBe shouted, jumping into the conversation. "He's in the alley way! HAHHAAHAH!" She cackled and began to jump around like a monkey. "HAHAHAHAHHA! He's DEAD!" She screamed loudly into the night. Summer bit her lip in fear. BeBe was a scary person. "HE KILLED HIM, HE KILLED HIM!" She cried out joyfully. "Chad is DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" BeBe's eyes were reddish and Summer moved away quickly.

"They got us." Wally said suddenly. "On the security cameras." He added. Everyone nodded. "I noticed one on the roof, and EVEN if it's night...they'll still be able to make out how we look." He explained. "So here's the plan. We go get some fresh blood from an old Sector or two and the we're going to get a little make over of some sort, got it?" He asked, everyone nodded. "Good."

* * *

Kuki ran past Paul (The bounty hunter) and into the elevator. Paul jumped to his feet. What the hell? Suddenly, about 6 security guards rushed past him...

"Busted..." He smirked. Now that Kuki was out of the way...He could take care of that Beatles' kid. True, he had actually excepted Kuki's offer. But she was just in the way. He knew that she would get caught sooner or later. He reached into his coat and revealed a gun...He was going to KILL Wallabee Beatles...

* * *

Wally walked out of the treehouse, dripping with blood. Rebecca ran out after him, choking on the fresh air. Lexus strode out quickly and wiped blood off of her face. Nigel walked out stiffly, and traumatized. And finally, Summer skipped out with a grin on her face.

"That's Sector U." She said.

"I...I never seen something like that happen before." Rebecca tried to keep her lunch down.

"WALLY!" BeBe bounded out of the treehouse. She had been forgotten. "HE PAINTED THEIR BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALL. HE FUCKING KILLED THEM WITH A CHAINSAW!" She laughed maniacal. Rebecca shuddered...she hated Bee. She hated them all...except Wally. She couldn't find herself to hate him. Even when he called her names, insulted her, hurt her, or even when he shoved his tongue down Lexus' throat...She still found herself in love with him...and she wanted him all to herself. Rebecca straightened up.

"If this goes by alphabetical order, then why don't we just finish now." She asked Wally.

"Because..." He muttered. "My sector is next..." He sounded cold and Rebecca could've sworn the temperature dropped 20 degrees. "We have a...set up...to arrange." He said softly. "Let's go."

* * *

**_Damn it...took me forever to update and the chappie is short? Lol, for give me? There's only 10 chappies left...and this story is coming to a VERY intense ending. Blood will be shed, tears will drops, and...ooh...you're gonna be surprised... _**

**_I'm sorry if the chappie is short and sudden. but I really wanted to update cause I HATE leaving readers waiting, plus I'm goig camping so I won't be on for a while...Oh and while I'm camping I might get bored cause I fucking hate the outdoors with their strange bugs and stuff, so reccomend some stories. yea?_**

**_-Jade (PM me, if you need anything)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_ZOMG! I'm SO SO SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. You guys seriously have NO idea how sorry I am. It's been almost 3 months! Has life really pulled me away from the one thing that I love? Guys I LOVE writing stories and I always have...I just get the feeling that life keeps getting in the way and I'm losing my touch. I'm not going to be a good writer like I used to. I'm only 14 and I'm losing my creativity...Guys, I'm so sorry. I will never...NEVER make you guys wait this long. I feel like an AWFUL writer for drawing out the suspense for so long..._**

**_If there is anyone still reading my story...please find it in your heart to: Enjoy the chapter..._**

* * *

Kuki splashed through puddle as the rain came down, soaking everything in the streets of Cleveland. Looking behind her, she expected to see Mr. Bounty Hunter Paul, following close behind, But instead, she saw 6 huge security guards! They ran at high speeds after her and Kuki quickly ran into an alleyway. She was young and fast, she could most likely shake them. She picked up her pace, hopping over cardboards boxes. She could practically feel them gaining on her, and she was burning energy fast.

"K-Kuki!" Kuki looked around wildly before spotting a figure up ahead. "Jump...NOW!" Kuki didn't want to get caught, and having no other choice, Kuki did as she was told and dove through the air. She landed on the filthy concrete ground of the alleyway by sliding into a puddle. Pain shot through her arm and she saw the security guards approaching quickly, she saw them run...and as she looked closer, she could barely see a thin wire...dental floss? One guard stepped through the trip wire and Kuki watched as drops of a clear-ish white liquid began to fall around them all. The guards were all extremely puzzled as to what was happening, so they looked upwards. Big mistake. Almost immediately, they fell to their knees and held their faces, while screaming in terror. Kuki's eyes slightly widened as she saw their faces...MELTING. Before she could help it, she puked. Rain water mixed with her vomit and splattered everywhere. Kuki just stared as someone landed next ro her. She looked up...dental floss? Acid? "Geez, Kuki...I'm really sorry." Kuki was confused but felt a small prick on her arm and the last thing she saw was Summer, holding an empty syringe. As Kuki's eyes fluttered close, Summer frowned. She felt awful. Kuki didn't deserve this... "She's out!" Summer called to the sky. Off the roof of a building, Lexus hopped down and landed silently.

"That's her...Kuki?" Lexus asked, Summer nodded. "And let me guess...you actually think she's your friend?" Lexus spat in disgust.

"She is!" Summer turned and glared up at the girl. "Plus you have no room to talk! You'd be an AWFUL friend. You're not going to have anyone by your side for your entire LIFE!" Summer shrieked, slipping her hand into Kuki's limp one.

"You don't know the meaning of life..." Lexus spat.

"Yea, well my friends will help me find out what it is." Summer snapped. Lexus stayed silent and let her eyes wander over Kuki's scratched and wet face. So this was the girl who Wally had liked all those years ago? Kuki twitched in her unconscious state and Lexus' fists clenched. She wanted to kill Kuki right here and now...but she couldn't. That was Rebecca's assignment, they had all been assigned different operative of Sector V to kill. Kuki and Rebecca. Abigail and Lexus. Hoagie and BeBe...Chad was dead and gone, Nigel was on the bad side, and Summer wasn't too young for such an intense show down. Or at least that's what Wally had said, then again...besides BeBe, Summer was the most twisted and freaky. Lexus sniffled and turned away.

"Hurry up." Was all she said. Summer stared coldly at her. If she ever got the chance...she would kill Lexus. She turned back to Kuki and looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kuki cringed. Where was she? The room was dark all around her, save for a single dim light bulb swinging above her. Kuki groaned...her head ached something terrible. What had happened? She remembered running...from the police officers...but...

Nothing, Kuki remembered nothing. She frowned...then trying to move her arms, she realized that she was tied down to a chair. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Groaning, she began to slowly work her way out and heard a groan which definitely didn't belong to her. Tensing up, she turned to look next to her and saw a television. On the screen, she saw another person tied down to a chair. What the-? Her eyes widened...Hoagie!

* * *

Hoagie opened his eyes. feeling dazed and confused. "Where am I?" He looked around and frowned. First he wakes up surrounded by kids...on the moon! Then, he wakes up in a hospital room...with a hot Asian girl and her quiet friend who speaks in third person. And NOW, he wakes up in a dark room...alone. What the heck? Like seriously? He didn't understand anything going on! He tried to move, but noticed he was tied to a chair. Was he...kidnapped? He raised his eyes brows, but looked up at the ceiling and noticed a television monitor. On it...was the quiet girl...from the hospital. Hoagie tilted his hed to the side...she was the last person he had seen. Her and that Kuki girl...

_**"Leaving so soon?"? Hoagie's grin vanished. Kuki nodded. "Oh, well...bye." He said and Kuki gave another nod before she took Abby's hands and pulled her from the room before she broke down. She couldn't believe Hoagie had said that! After they left, Hoagie lay on his bed...alone. He was pretty sure they weren't going to come back...maybe he had scared them by calling the Kuki girl cute. He frowned...he never got the girls. But that Abby girl had eyed him...was it possible that-?**_

_**"Ah, Mr. Gilligan..." The door opened and short girl entered. She could easily be mistaken for a 15-year-old. Hoagie arched an eyebrow. "It's time for your medication. She filled up a syringe with a strange purple substance and Hoagie began to sweat...he had always hated needles. Even at the age of 15, he was terrified of needles. And Syringes...had needles. He gulped.**_

_**"I-I was pretty sure I didn't have any medication...a-after all. I only fainted." Hoagie tried to coax her to put the needle down. The girl smirked and shook her head slowly.**_

_**"You're right Hoagie..." She said. "You DON'T need the medication. But, I'm going to give it to you anyway, cause orders are orders. And apparently you have amnesia, you don't remember anything about this so called K.N.D thing that Wally talks about. So I'm gonna have to kidnap you anyway and you're going to die by the hands of Wally...so it doesn't really matter whether you need this here syringe or not, cause I'm not a nurse. So what would I know?" She reached up and yanked off the cute nurse's hat. Long, curly brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open. Sapphire Blue... She grinned. "Cute, right?" She ran a hand over her flawless pale skin and beamed. Hoagie opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a whimper as Rebecca stuck him and his eyes fluttered closed.**_

"Abby..." Hoagie remembered her name. He squinted as the name bounced around inside his head. It sounded familiar as if he had heard it before...not as the hospital, but somewhere in the distant past. Hoagie frowned and struggled to stand against the tight ropes holding him down. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching from outside of the room. His eyes widened and he began to struggle even more.

* * *

Abby lifted her head slowly and...she blinked a few times, unsure if she was seeing correctly. Was she...? Was she in her bedroom in the sector V treehouse? She realized that she was tied down to a chair and was facing a corner. She scowled, the last thing she remembered was passing out after watching Wally and his new team torture other operatives...then she had passed out. Abby swallowed nervously. She had to get out of these restraints. Looking around the room, she saw a black bag...that wasn't there before. Curious, she used her feet to drag the chair across the room. She wasn't taking any chances. If she was still in the hands of Wally and his team, one of them could burst in here during any second. She had to work extremely fast and get untied...ASAP. She leaned forward and peered into the bag. Spotting a small knife, Abby leaned forward even more...causing the chair to topple over and make a loud crash. Almost immediately Abby heard loud footsteps approaching the room. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She used all of her weight to flip the chair over and grab the knife behind her back. She slowly began to cut the rope behind her back as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Abby recognized the girl, but forgot her name. The girl's dark brown eyes held no interests what so ever as she slowly made her way towards Abby, who continued cutting the rope behind her back. Lexus' eyes flashed. "I asked you a question."

"I think that you and Abby would've been good friends." Abby said, the rope snapped and she stood up, showing the knife to Lexus.

"I don't see how." Lexus eyed the knife. She had expected Abby to be the smartest of the sector, which was exactly why she chose to be the one to kill her. Lexus eyes narrowed. "You think you're so smart." Lexus said. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, yanked a long blade from her sleeve. Abby's eye narrowed in response, she refused to show surprise. It might make her appear weak. Abby had never killed someone, and she had a clean conscience. She did not want to harm Lexus in anyway, so as Lexus approached her, she thought of quick alternatives.

"Doing what?" She asked, deciding to stall instead of stab.

"Trying to stop Wally." Lexus showed no fear as Abby raised the knife in false defense. She must have seen through it.

"Because Wally is Abby's friend." Abby gasped as Lexus quickly lunged forward, knocking her into the wall. Abby hit the wall and heard something crack. She slid down onto the ground in pain. Lexus sneered.

"Wally doesn't HAVE friends." She looked down at Abby with pity. Abby looked up.

"Well Abby does..." Abby said, rolling over as Lexus tried to stab her.

"Well soon enough, there isn't going to BE an Abby." Lexus growled and yanked the girl from the floor.

* * *

"I don't think you understand what See you in Hell means." Kuki turned and scowled as she saw Rebecca standing in the hall. "See, it means that you have to go there...for me to see you." She took a step forward and Kuki growled. "Aw...you didn't miss me?" Rebecca asked.

"As if," Kuki spat. "You through a tank of gasoline at me!" She shrieked in anger.

"Yea, and apparently it didn't hit you hard enough to knock you into the flames." Rebecca frowned at her failed plan.

"Where's Wally?"

"I set fireeeee to rainnnn!" Rebecca ignored Kuki and began to sing...Kuki rolled her eyes and slowly used her finger to undo the knots behind her back. "Hey, girl, sing along with me!" Rebecca turned around to see Kuki, standing up, glaring daggers at her. Rebecca smirked. "I see..." She said. "So you wanna get this over with?"

"Bring it...bitch." Kuki sneered and Rebecca shrugged.

"Come on, cupcake." She launched herself at Kuki, throwing her fist...which Kuki caught and twisted her arm around, slamming Rebecca into the wall. The young girl screamed in pain, before lifting her foot and swinging it back to his Kuki in the shin. Kuki winced in pain and held Rebecca with less force, but still held her. Rebecca tilted her head forward and then slammed it backwards into Kuki's skull. Kuki cried out and stumbled back. "You have no idea who you're fighting, do you?" Rebecca spat. "Wally said that if I killed you, he'd love me forever." Kuki glared up at her.

"Well I'm pretty sure that if I got rid of you, he'd be a lot happier." Kuki shot and Rebecca's eyes widened. She ran forward and jumped, her foot hitting Kuki in the chest.

"Ah!" Kuki cried out, grabbing Rebecca's leg and swinging her into the wall. "Get off of me, you brat!" She shrieked. Rebecca hit the wall and fell limp. Kuki looked down at the girl...unmoving. Kuki stared down...had she? Had she killed someone?

* * *

Hoagie gasped as the door opened and a bald boy entered the room. He held a wierd object in his hands and as he approached him, Hoagie's eyes widened.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked. The boy swallowed nervously before turning back and closing the door. All he did was point the object towards Hoagie and a few minutes later...eveything came rushing back. Hoagie's eyes widened. "Numbuh one!" He yelled out. "Numbuh one, wh-why am I tied up?" Nigel only stared at the boy and bit his lip. "Can you untie me?" Hoagie sputtered out. "Come on, I-I don't know what...WOAH! I got skinnier! Wait, are we kidnapped? Did the killer finally get to our sector? Has he been starving me!? I NEED MY FOOD! Numbuh, untie me!" Hoagie struggled furiously. "We have to find the other's, now!" Hoagie said, his eyes serious. "Hurry before the killer gets here to torture us in his sick-sick ways!" Hoagie cried out, yet Nigel still didn't respond. Not a word left his lips...not a breath. "N-Numbuh one?" Hoagie suddenly realized this. "Numbuh one, answer me buddy...you're sorta scaring me." The boy admitted. "Why won't you just untie me...?" Nigel's stare became cold and Hoagie started to get the feeling that... "Are you-?"

"No." Nigel cut him off. "Three years ago...you were decommissioned." Hoagie's eyes widened. "You were also put in the hopsital due to the incident at the school." Hoagie shook his head in confusion...he didn't understand, it didn't make any since...at all!

"But-."

"The mastermind behind the whole Operation:K.N.D was revealed. And he was captured and taken to be held at a juvenile detention center." Nigel looked away an Hoagie's interest was at its highest peak. "Numbuh 4...had turned to the dark side." Nigel muttered. "He went under the radar for a few years." Nigel explained. "If you're wondering, you're 15 now, we all are."

"Numbuh one...why won't you untie me then? Did he-Did he threaten you?" Hoagie asked in horror.

"Hoagie..." Nigel looked at his feet awkwardly as he tossed the recommissioning device to the side. He flashed his cold stare and met Hoagie's eyes. "I was the mastermind behind Operation:K.N.D." Hoagie's eyes widened and he fell silent. Nigel didn't know how else to put it. "I was locked away, and he helped me escape." Nigel kept his voice low. "We've continued the killing and we've continued the kidnapping...and now, we're putting an end to our sector." Nigel turned around and opened the door. Hoagie...started screaming as loud as he could.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Abby quoted Lexus from earlier as she was shoved up against a wall. Lexus sneered.

"Doing what?" She hissed, leaning closer to place her mouth directly by Abby's ear. Her warm breath sent shivers down Abby's spine.

"Urging Wally on..." She said. Lexus went pale and her grip on Abby's neck tightened.

"B-Becuase..." She said. "I love him." She said and Abby lost the power to control her voice. Shock doesn't describe the state that she was in. "I-I love him and I, I'll do anything it takes to make him happy!" She called. "Even if it means, murdering every single person on this planet." Lexus shoved the knife into Abby's stomach and Abby squeaked out. Lexus yanked the knife out and stabbed the girl once more. She repeated the process multiple times. Abby felt tears roll down her face. It hurt...so much and the pain was unbearable. She couldn't stand it and she just decided to let her legs wobble as she felt forward, against Lexus. Lexus grunted and yanked the knife out of the girl. Abby fell down and Lexus eyed her warily. "I-I'll do it because...I needed to kill you and I can't make any bonds...even though I wanted to be your friend." Lexus said softly. Abby, of course, didn't respond. "I wanted to be your friend and what hurt was the fact that you're so good Abigail. You're so nice and warm. I-I can feel it radiating off of you. You're so innocent that it doesn't make sense and it hurts me to kill you. Cause, I actually wanted to be your friend...so badly. But good and evil don' mix." Abby only stared at the floor underneath her, but she still hung on Lexus' every word. "I remember when I was good..." Lexus whispered. "And I remember...that it felt SO good to be full of innocence and happiness." She murmured. "But killing those girls...those BULLIES. It felt so right and the feeling...was amazing." Lexus' voice cracked. "That was the moment I realized...that I really WAS a twisted freak." Lexus sniffled, but Abby didn't have the strength to look up for tears.

"Y-You don't have to do this..." Abby struggled to say.

"You have no idea what I'm going through..." Lexus shoved a knife through Abby and the girl went limp. "I'm sorry." Lexus whispered. "Summer was right...Friends...would be a good thing to have." She stood and wiped Abby's blood off of her hands. "Hopefully, I'll make some one day." She left the room, flicking off the light, and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"R-Rebecca..." Kuki stared at the girl, her eyes wide. "Rebecca?" She took a hesitant step forward. "Rebecca!" She cried out. "Wake up!" Her eyes narrowed. She hadn't planned on killing anyone. "I-..." She bit her lip. She didn't have time for this. She had spent TOO long, running after Wally, and she wouldn't let some little girl get in the way. She spun around and ran from the room. The cops would come...and the evil brat would be okay. At least Kuki hoped so. Even if Rebecca was an evil creature, she was still a human being. She was still a child. And Kuki was a good person, who didn't wish bad on any other people. She ran down the hallways. "Wally!" She yelled. "Wally, you better answer me!" Kuki screamed. She ran around corner and down stairs. She paused...why did this all look so familiar? Then it hit her and a huge wave of realization washed over her. Her eyes widened...the Sector V tree house. So if Wally was anywhere... Kuki's eyes narrowed and she started running toward the bedrooms.

* * *

"Bounty Hunter. My name's Paul, and frankly that's all you need to know." Paul spoke into his cell phone. "I have tags on both Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban. Nigel Uno, recently reported missing from the juvenile detention center. All 3 criminals are murders. Wallabee Beatles and Nigel Uno are responsible for the children kidnapping and deaths 5 years ago. Kuki Sanban has recently murdered her 'best friend' Abigail Lincoln. I am now headed to Nigel Uno's home residence. I need reinforcements at said location." Paul flipped his phone shut and tossed it into the passenger's seat. He pulled up at the house with a GIGANTIC tree sprouting from the top. He snickered...stupid kids. He leaned over the back seat and grabbed a shot-gun, pistol, and Uzi. All 3 of these wanted criminals would be caught...dead or alive.

* * *

"HOAGIE! HI HOAGIE!" Hoagie stared at the wild cave woman before him. She was waving a rotting human head in front of his face. "MY NAME IS BEBE!" She laughed hysterically and Hoagie began to cry for his mom. "WE PLAY! WE PLAY! HAHAHAH!" Bebe tossed her head back and howled like a wolf. She pulled a bag into the room. "WE EAT!" She shouted, dumping the back out. Hoagie's face turned green as skinned rats and bloody heads rolled out. All missing teeth. His stomach lurched. BeBe picked up a head and forced a mouth open. She grabbed the head's tongue with her teeth and began to stretch it out. Hoagie gagged. BeBe pulled and the tongue came out. She shoved the tongue in her mouth and began to chew. "MMM LIKE A SPONGE!" She cackled like a madman. Hoagie felt the vomit come up his throat and splatter all over the place. BeBe's eyes went wide. She jumped onto the ground and began to lick up his vomit.

"Ugh..." Hoagie looked away. He turned his head towards Nigel. "What is that thing?" He asked.

"BEBE!" A growl entered his ear and he looked to his right to see BeBe directly in front of him. Her mouth was covered with blood and a piece of the tongue was...more vomit spilled from Hoagie's mouth. BeBe leaned forward and licked his cheek. "MM, you taste good." She growled lowly and began to lick his cheek before softly biting it.

"AHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU WIERDO!" Hoagie began to rock back and forth, causing the chair to tumble forward. His head slammed against the wooden floor. "Numbuh 1, help me!" The boy screamed. He felt a little blood un down the side of his face. "NUMBUH ONE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" He shrieked as BeBe bit him harshly on his neck, he felt his skin tear. "GET HER OFF OF ME!" The bald boy only frowned and exited the room, marching straight to see his boss. They had to talk...NOW. "Pl-Please...someone. Help." Hoagie whimpered. Is this how it was going to end...? He closed his eyes as BeBe's teeth tore into his flesh. He couldn't get out of the rope that was tied him down. Fine then... He breathed softly... He breathed slowly, feeling the darkness pull him in.

"YUMMY!" He flinched at BeBe's voice. At the ANIMAL's voice. He heard the door squeak open, but didn't have the strength to open his eyes. "MINE!" BeBe murmured. She bit harder at his neck. "YUMM-." WHACK! THUD! All went silent. Hoagie sighed in relief...finally, he was dead. He smiled softly.

"Numbuh 2?" A worry-filled voice echoed around the room. Hoagie felt a soft, warm hand caress his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see a girl. Her dark hair was in a messy braid and she had one hand covering her stomach, which was covered in blood. Her dark brown eyes looked at him with such care and love. She stared at him... "Are you okay?" She whispered. Hoagie's vision blurred as he felt tears fill his eyes.

"N-Numbuh 5?" He sniffled. "You're hurt..." He whispered. The girl cracked a warm-hearted smile.

"Abby's fine..." The girl sniffled as tears began to slip out of her eyes and run down her face. She collapsed onto the boy and cried into his shirt. "Abby's just fine, Numbuh 2..." She clenched his shirt. And the boy rubbed her back...so THIS is how it would end...

* * *

Police officers burst into the Uno residence. The family was not home. They thumped up the stairs and into the empty room. Breaking through the closet, they helped each other up into the tree house vent. The broke through and opened the vent cover. They all stood and separated.

"Let's go!" Paul shouted. "I need to find all the missing delinquents." He said. "And I know EXACTLY where to find Beatles." All those years ago, when Uno was locked away. They had searched through his stuff and found a little map of this 'Tree House'. Paul pulled it out... So apparently Wallabee was 'Numbuh 4'. Finding Numbuh 4's room...Paul smirked and began to walk down the halls. Coming to a big door with the number 4 painted in sloppy red pain, Paul shoved the door open. He entered and aimed his pistol at the office chair in the center of the room. Blonde hair poked out around the edge. "Hands up!" Paul shouted. He clicked the gun and slowly moved forward when the blonde didn't move. "I said hands up, Beatles!" Paul kicked the chair, causing it to roll forward. While moving, it spun around and Paul saw the blonde was wearing his infamous orange hoodie. He growled. "I SAID, HANDS UP!" He yelled. He watched the blonde shift, before raising his hands. "Now you're going to come with ME." Paul said. "And we're going to get Uno and Sanban." He muttered. He watched the blonde relax, before lowering his hands.

"I don't think so." He stood up and flicked his leg backwards, kicking the chair and causing it it to roll towards the boxing ring. Paul scowled.

"Let's not forget who has the gun here." Paul said with a smirk.

"Let's not forget who has killed hundreds and hundreds of people." A smirk was seen from underneath the hood. Paul tensed up, something was fishy...but...he couldn't put his finger on it. He lowered his gun and dropped it. "Take off the hood." He said.

"Hm...no thanks." Came the response.

"I said TAKE OFF THE HOOD!" Paul yelled, the hood flew down. Bright blue eyes locked with emerald-green eyes. A signature smirk was on the tan face. And Paul's eye twitched.

"Something wrong, Mr. Bounty Hunter?"

"J-Joey Beatles?!" Paul stuttered, causing the young boy smirked.

* * *

**_Hm...well, THAT was unexpected, hehe! ^-^ Once again guys, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, but next Tuesday the FINAL chappie will be posted. I naow update ALL my stories on Tuesdays. So erm, yea, be prepared hehe! I bet a LOT of you guys are angry at me for taking over 3 months to update. I understand though, my fault. Sowwy!_**

**_-Erm Uh...Byee (Jade Blue2b)_**

**_-Updates evewy Tuesday ^-^_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Jase: I BET that no one expected Joey to pop out of nowhere *snickers* _**

**_Wally: *whacks* Oi, where the crud am I?_**

**_Jade: Um..._**

**_Kuki: Ooh! Ooh! I know! He's-."_**

**_Jade: *knocks her out* Hehe...continue with the story. Enjoy the last chappie guys! ^-^_**

* * *

"I said TAKE OFF THE HOOD!" Paul yelled, the hood flew down. Bright blue eyes locked with emerald-green eyes. A signature smirk was on the tan face. And Paul's eye twitched.

"Something wrong, Mr. Bounty Hunter?"

"J-Joey Beatles?!" Paul stuttered, causing the young boy to smirk. "How are!? What the!? But!?" Paul's brain couldn't comprehend anything in that moment. He whipped his Uzi out of his coat pocket. "What are you playing at boy!? And where the hell is your brother!?" Joey only snickered, but didn't answer any of the man's questions.

"You seem rather surprised to see me." He said. "Why?"

"Wh-...Answer the question!" Paul snapped.

"Heheh, I don't think so." Joey smirked. "You can't kill me either way. You can't even take me in...I'm innocent." the boy said. "Though my brother..." He trailed off and started to laugh. Paul began to sweat as the lights in the room dimmed and began to flicker. Joey's laughter quieted and the room was pitch black. Paul squinted, trying to look around. He couldn't see a thing. A sharp pain in his back, made him cry out. "My brother's a bit busy...at the moment." Joey voice came from somewhere above. "So he sent one of his...companions to handle you." Another stab of pain shot through Paul's leg as he fell forward. He rolled over and shot blindly into the darkness. The light flickered on and Paul could see Joey high above, peering over the railing. "How ya holdin' up?" The boy asked, before cackling.

"Why you little-." The lights shut off and Paul felt himself being dragged. His gun slipped out of his hands and he lost conscious because of extreme blood loss. Joey snickered and turned around. Naturally, idiots would expect his brother to be in his own bed room...only a genius could figure out where Wally REALLY was.

* * *

Kuki stood outside her own bedroom curtain. She knew that on the other side...was a person that she had spent the last few months running afer. And each time...that person had gotten away. But not this time. Kuki shoved the curtain open and took a bold step into the room. The blonde boy remained still and continued to stare out the window. Kuki glared at him. How could he act so calm? How could he act like he hadn't RUINED HER LIFE!

"You're such a..." Kuki's lower lip trembled.

"Traitor?" Wally guessed, still looking out of the window. He was amused at all the squad cars and police men surrounding the house.

"A bastard!" Kuki shouted. "You are a cold-hearted and uncaring bastard!" She shouted.

"I've been called worse, so if you were hoping to make me feel insulted, you're going to need to try much-much harder." Kuki bit her lower lip and scowled. This...was NOT Numbuh 4. This was NOT the boy that promised to keep her safe. It wasn't the boy that protected her and it DEFINITELY wasn't the boy that she...loved. Wally's eyes narrowed as he turned to face her.

"You're so pathetic." He spat in disgust. "You've been trying for the past 5 years to get me to come back to your pathetic K.N.D." He said. "And you were stupid enough to run after me, like I would just turn around and join you. I'm NOT the same guy that I was 5 years ago. I'm not a kid, I don't have false beliefs Kuki. I made my dream a reality. I finally proved how strong I was. And I'm not done yet." He said.

"..." Kuki stared at him. Not a cold stare and most definitely not a glare. But a stare. "I'm not pathetic." Kuki whispered. "If anyone is pathetic...it's you." She said. "If anything, I'm stupid. I'm stupid for falling for you-."

"Oh cut the mushy lovey-dovey crud-!" Kuki took a step forward, cutting him off.

"I'm stupid for chasing after an idiot who would go through SO much JUST to prove his strength. An IDIOT that would take the lives of his fellow OPERATIVE. AN IDIOT that would deny EVERY SINGLE THING that was ever true. AN IDIOT THAT I HATE!" Kuki cried out. "I HATE YOU WALLY! I HATE YOU!" She cried. The blonde's eyes narrowed and he turned away. Her words bounced right off of him. "I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO DIE!" She screamed. "Because every single thing you do make you more and more evil! Wally, you're a bad guy!" She screamed. "YOU'RE A BAD GUY!"

**_"News?" Numbuh 4 shouted angrily. "I thought this was a mission! And here I was pumped up a beat up a couple of bad guys!" Numbuh 4 scrunched up his face in anger._**

Wally inwardly flinched, but on the outside...he only growled lowly. He just wanted her to shut up.

"Do you remember when you cared about me, Wally?" She whispered. The blonde tensed up and squeezed his fingers into a fist, making his knuckles crack. "Do you, remember when you'd always...do stuff."

**_"YES! We'll live longer!" Numbuh 4 stood and shouted happily._**

**_"B-but think of all the others that will d-die." Numbuh 3 said softly. "W-what about them?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes._**

**_"Oh...Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 paused and said softly._**

Wally bit his lip and glared out the window, slowly unsheathing a blade from his sleeve. If she wouldn't shut up then he'd shut her up.

"You're a liar..." Kuki mumbled. Wally spun around, the knife behind his back.

"You can call me a LOT of things, but not a liar." Wally growled.

"Heh, says you..." Kuki muttered.

**_"Numbuh 4! I was looking for you!" She cheered. NUmbuh 4 blushed deeply._**

**_"Y-you were lookin for meh?" He asked nervously._**

**_"Well...I was wondering if what you said was true..." She stated sheepishly. "I mean about protecting me..." She said._**

**_"Well why wouldn't I?" Numbuh 4 said defensively. Kuki was taken back._**

"Kuki..." Wally's eyes widened. "Kuki, I..." Kuki locked eyes with him. "Kuki I...I don't...I can't belive." He lowered his head. "I'm ashamed of myself." He said, his grip on the knife tightening. "Kuki...I made the most biggest mistake in my life." He muttered. He looked at her and he eyes widened too.

"W-Wally? What are you saying?" She scanned his eyes for answers.

"Please..." The blonde sobbed suddenly. "Accept me, please Kuki." He walked forward dumbly. "Help me..." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly positioned the knife above her back, aiming for her heart. "Kuki, You-You gotta understand..." He mumbled and Kuki used a hand to pat his back. Tears streamed down her face.

"I-I understand Wally..." She whispered.

_**"Please...if I'm going to die I at least deserve to know." She pleaded. "Please Numbuh 4."**_

_**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He barked. Kuki cringed, the dagger was still cutting her slowly.**_

Wally yanked Kuki closer and leaned his head down to the side of her neck...just to smell her amazing scent of cherry blossoms one last time as he raised the knife back.

**_"Mine...mine...mine..." Wally thought about the mistake he made... "I didn't kill Numbuh 3...I didn't kill Kuki...I did kill her just because...that cruddy Sheila loves me-." Wally choked on his words. He let his head rest on Rachel's desk and sighed._**

**_He chuckled, raising his head and stretching...He walked back out and picked up a page of the code module with EVERY single operative's name and sector on it._**

**_"Fine, Fine, Fine..." He sang. "I'll kill her when I get Sector V."_**

Wally's eyes widened as a warm liquid ran down his back. He lurched forward, dropping the knife and grabbing onto Kuki for support. Kuki took Wally's weight and slowly lowered the two of them onto the ground. Wally reached behind him and ran his hand over his back. His hand hit something...a-a syringe! He looked up at Kuki, his emerald eyes were wide with anger.

"You-You!" He didn't know what to say.

"I'm not pathetic." Kuki muttered once more. "You're pathetic...if you let your guard down enough to try to approach me and secretly kill me behind my back (literally)." Kuki frowned. Wally stared up at her in hate and anger and Kuki could only smile...she had gotten him.

"H-How?" He growled. Kuki smiled softly.

**_"Must get...to my room." Kuki urged herself on. "Must get...Wally." She felt tears stream down he face._**

**_"Kuki?" Kuki looked over and scowled...Summer. "Kuki, you made it out!" Summer rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Kuki, who immediately shoved her away. "K-Kuki?" Kuki could only glare at the girl. Words couldn't describe how angry she was. The little brat had tricked her. Knocked her out and brought her to get killed. Summer came to realization. "Kuki...Wally threatened me." She whispered. "he would kill me if I hadn't brought you." She explained. "You're my only friend...I was actually on my way to come and save you." Summer said. "Even if it meant fighting Rebecca." Summer teared up. Kuki stared at her for a minute._**

**_"Whatever..." She spat and turned around._**

**_"N-No..." Summer said. "Y-You're going to see Wally." She stated. Kuki didn't turn around, nor did she respond. "Here." Kuki looked over her shoulder to see Summer giving her a syringe._**

**_"What's this?" Kuki asked._**

**_"It probably won't help but...it's...a death drug." Summer muttered. "Because you love Wally, you'll want him to be caught...but you and I both know...he'll never stop." Kuki's eyebrows furred together, what was Summer implying? "Kuki...you really love Wally, eh?" Kuki nodded and she started to understand. "And h must love you too...but he's become crazed with power. Kuki, I don't think that boy in there is the same boy that you knew 5 years ago...the boy that you know is gone." Summer whispered. "Wally is expecting you...and he's planning to kill you...so, you can let him take your life or you can..." She gestured towards the syringe. Summer wanted her to kill Wally? Kuki bit her lip. She couldn't do it...No, she WOULDN't do it. Summer looked in her eyes. "There are police men and authorities here. They're everywhere Kuki...and they are killing everyone they find." She said. "You only have so many options." Summer said before running off in search of the exit. Kuki sighed and walked down the hall. Kuki stood outside her own bedroom curtain. She knew that on the other side...was a person that she had spent the last few months running afer._**

Wally's glare softened and his eyes filled with tears...REAL tears.

"So...I'm going to die...?" He whispered. Kuki bit he lip. "Am I!?" He yelled. Kuki closed her eyes, though tears still dripped out and splashed on Wally's hoodie. She nodded slowly. Wally sighed and closed his eyes.

"Numbuh 3?" He asked.

"..." Kuki bit her lip softly. "Yes, Numbuh 4?" Her voice was quiet.

"I...I AM pathetic." He admitted. "And I know it doesn't help...but..." His face contorted in pain as he cried out loudly. Kuki could hear the approaching footsteps of all the police men. "I'm sorry..." Wally said softly. Kuki leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He sighed in relief. "I've always dreamed of that ya know...? He tried to chuckle but it came out as a fit of coughs. Kuki's eyes widened.

"N-Numbuh 4?" She asked. The boy squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.

"Do it again." He said. Kuki's eyes filled with tears as she leaned down to kiss him once more. But it wasn't a short one...no, it lasted longer. Kuki felt his lips move softly against hers and she pressed down harder, letting out all possible emotions. She felt the tears stream down her face and after a while she pulled back, breathing harshly. Wally's face was covered by a grin. His blonde bowl cut was a mess and his eyes were covered with his hair. Kuki looked at him.

"Wally...?" She asked. No response. "Wally?" Nothing. "WALLY!" She yelled. The approaching footsteps got louder and louder. "Wally!" She cried out.

"Get in there NOW!" The curtain was yanked back and police officers rushed in. "Clear!" The lead officer said. "We have found the body of Murderer: Wallabee Beatles." He spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Only other thing in here is gigantic stuffed animals." The man expalined. "Clear out men, we have other criminals to find!" The officers all hurried out of the room.

Kuki let out the breath she was holding. She had been hiding behind the biggest stuffed toy that she owned. She breathed heavily. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "That-...That bastard!" Kuki cried out. "That bastard!" She cried. She was so exhausted...so...so exhausted...

* * *

"NOT guilty." Kuki sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around her father. Abby made her way over, using her crutches and Kuki hugged her.

"Thank god." Genkei cried. "My little girl isn't guilty." She said and held Kuki close.

"It's all over." Hoagie said, his voice hoarse.

"I know..." Kuki mumbled. "I know." She beamed.

* * *

It was 11:00 PM and Kuki was the only one up, flicking through the channels. She couldn't sleep...it felt impossible to do. So she settled on watching the late night news.

"Hello, I'm Angel Cortez with the late night news." A brunette smiled. "The latest news?" She leaned towards the camera. "The biggest murder case yet, is over..." She said. "5 years ago, Nigel Uno kidnapped and brutally murdered over 100 children, all being close friends. Nigel Uno was caught and locked away for 5 years. During the time that Uno had been murdering the children, another close friend of his, Wallabee Beatles, went missing. Kuki Sanban and Rachel Mackenzie were also recovered from the scene. There were over 50 children locked in a school building and there was a spreading fire in the basement." Angel explained. Kuki bit her lip. "Recently the murders have started up once more and tons of children were murdered, all having no connection with Uno. yet Uno was busted out of jail along with 4 others. A dentists' daughter went missing and Wallabee Beatles was the said murdered. Kuki Sanban had supposedly killed Abigail Lincoln. A few days ago, Wallabee Beatles was announced dead. Nigel Uno was caught in his childhood home. Rebecca Vanity was found half-dead and rushed to a near hospital before being put in a Juvenile Detention Center under extreme lock down. BeBe Jones was found knocked out with a LIVE Abigail Lincoln and Hospital Patient Hoagie Gilligan. BeBe was placed in an insane asylum. Lexus Gold was found in the entrance of the scene. She had committed suicide by slicing her wrists and her throat, only after impaling Bounty Hunter Paul Dean on a bed post. Chad's body was found in an alley way near the Cleveland hospital. Summer Jones was never found. Apparently she had nothing to do with any of said events." Angel said, flashing a small grin, which was obviously fake. Kuki scowled and turned the television off. She wasn't in the mood for tv now. The room was dark and Kuki had had enough of everything. She was just tired. She had been through WAY too much. It started to storm outside. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Kuki slowly made her way upstairs.

"...It's finally over..." She whispered, climbing into her bed. She clicked off her lamp and rolled over. As the lightning flashed...she could've sworn that she saw Summer outside her bedroom window...but that wasn't possible...

Was it?

* * *

**_THE OFFICIAL (and rather crappy and rushed) ENDING of UNFINISHED BUSINESS! Hehe, yup! ^-^ It's over peeps! -^ I'd like to thank you guys ALL for reading this. It was one of my most successful stories. I didn't expect the amount of reviews, followers, or favorites that it gained. And I'd really like it if you guys could check out some of my other stories. _**

**_Again, sorry if it's rushed and/or crappy: See I'm most likely grounded/on punishment while you are reading this, luckily I sent a message to someone close WAY ahead of time. After reading some of the reviews from last chappie, I wanted to edit this chappie a LOT, but maybe when I'm ungrounded I'll edit it and make it sparkle. Until then, buh byee and_**

**_Thanks for all your support! ^-^_**

**_-Jade (Blue2B)_**


End file.
